


An Additional Fuck You

by greeneyedsourwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bartender Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, CONDOMS ARE SO IMPORTANT, Coming Untouched, Dean in Heat, F/M, Fluff, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Jessica Moore, Omega Jo Harvelle, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Dean, Rimming, Rut, Smut, Surgeon Castiel, Top Castiel, True Mates, it doesnt happen in the story but they talk about it, please dont be as irresponsible as them, stoner Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: Gabriel talks Castiel into pissing off his homophobic parents by having a certain green-eyed omega pose as his lover. But what happens when said omega shows up without scent blockers to Castiel's house the morning of his parent's arrival?





	1. Green Eyed Omega

**To:Castiel Novak**

**From:Naomi Novak**

**Subject:Visiting**

 

_I hope you remember that you father and I are coming for a visit on the 20th-23rd! I hope your new house is better than that old apartment, I would like to stay with you this time instead of staying at a hotel. What are we going to do? Do you have anything planned?_

 

**To:Naomi Novak**

**From:Castiel Novak**

**Subject:-**

 

_I know you and father are coming. I have a few places in mind that we could go to. There is more room in my new house. I have not yet planned anything._

 

Castiel liked to keep things short and simple with his parents. That way there isn’t more conversation than necessary, and not having to talk with his parents was always the best way to go. He absolutely loathed their presence and was not looking forward to their visit in the slightest. Although, on the bright side of things, his brother, Gabriel, would be coming for a visit as well.

 

Gabriel would make the situation a little bit easier to handle. He was always Castiel’s favorite brother, out of the six of them all they were closest to each other. Gabriel was loud and sarcastic and annoying, the polar opposite to Castiel, but they got along well.

 

Castiel checked his email again on his phone before walking into the hospital. He smiled at the three nurses at the nurse station and continued walking to the locker room. He passed by fellow surgeons and nodded at them. Once he got into the locker room he grabbed his badge and got dressed into some blue scrubs. He was really glad when they changed to blue from the god-awful green color they had before.

 

This was his last actual shift before he had to host for his parents, he managed to get the next few days off. It was less of a ‘managed to’ and more of the chief happily obliging because all he does is work and he never takes any time off ever. Originally Castiel only planned to take two of the days off, but the chief insisted that he take all four. Castiel, though was glad for the time off, did not want to take it, as his parents would be there. And he didn’t want to spend time with his parents at all.

 

Growing up his parents were very religious. A bible in every room, church every Sunday, prayer before every meal, religious. And they also happened to be extremely homophobic, which was a serious bummer for Castiel, who happen really like dick. When he was 16-years-old, he made his homosexuality known to his parents: they did not react well and kicked him out of the house. Luckily for him, Gabriel didn’t give one shit about his sexuality and also had his own apartment, as he was twenty at the time, and took him in. Castiel finished high-school and presented as an Alpha in California, where they lived, and then flew across the country to get his schooling from Harvard. Now he lives in Sioux Falls, North Dakota and is a trauma surgeon. Funnily enough, once his parents heard about Harvard and that he presented as an alpha, they wanted to get back in touch with him. So this was the second year he had been dealing with them and this was the second year he had been dreading their arrival. He knew that he could just tell them to fuck off but it was just easier to deal with them and then they would leave him alone. He tried the alternative at the beginning and it just turned into his mother calling and emailing him way too frequently for his liking.

 

Jumping out of his thought process, he shoved on his pants and clipped his badge on. He checked his phone one more time and then headed out the door towards the ER.

 

_______

 

Castiel was able to leave the hospital around 11 PM and decided to head to the Roadhouse for a drink or two. He left in a rush: if he stayed any longer than necessary then someone would need his help and then he never be able to leave. He got into his shitty car and then drove to the Roadhouse. He hadn’t bothered to change back into his clothes because he just really wanted to leave so he was still in his scrubs. Usually, he went to work wearing scrubs so he wouldn’t have to bother changing but earlier that day he had to run errands and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt for that.

 

He pulled into the parking lot and just as he parked he heard his phone go off. He grabbed it out of his pocket and looked to see that it was Gabriel calling.

 

“Hello, brother,” he said.

 

“ _Castiel! You actually picked up, It’s a miracle! Look, I’m at your house_.” Gabriel replied excitedly.

 

“You're what? I thought you were coming tomorrow,” Castiel replied, getting ready to turn the car back on and drive home.

 

“ _Where are you? You on break or just got off or what? I can wait if I need to, I’ll find something to do_.”

 

“I just got off work, I’m at the Roadhouse,” Castiel said. “I’ll be there in 10.”

 

“ _No no no no. I’ll come there, I’ve been driving for forever and I need a drink._ ” He quickly stated.

 

Castiel huffed out an ‘OK’ and they hung up. He headed inside the building and sat down at the bar. Jo walked up to him, blonde hair swinging from side to side, bright smile on her face and asked him, “What can I get for you there, Castiel?” The sweet scent of omega filled his senses as she walked up to him.

 

“Jameson, please,” he ordered.

 

It took about 10 minutes for Gabriel to walk in, big smile on his face and come and sit next to Castiel.

 

“Hiya, Cassie how are you?” He asked, flicking one finger at Jo to signal he wanted a drink.

 

“Fine, Gabriel. You?” He replied, staring intensely down at his glass of whiskey.

 

“Good, good. Things with Kali are still good. You got yourself an omega yet, Cas?” Gabriel asked nonchalantly.

 

“We haven’t seen each other for months, you haven’t even been sitting there for five minutes, and you’re already pestering me about my relationship status? You’re as bed as Anna.” Cas grinned at him, “But, to answer your question: No, I do not have an omega.”

 

Gabriel put his head against the counter dramatically. “How are you supposed to scare Naomi off if you don’t have some sweet ass omega walkin’ around your house. Can you imagine how much would piss her off if she came to visit you and you had your very own boy-toy to show off to her? She might never bother you again!”

 

“Unlike you, Gabriel, I do not thrive off of the disgust my own mother has for me,” Cas commented, irritability calming as he finished off the rest of his drink.

 

“Come on, let’s pick you up an omega! I’ll be your wingman!” Gabriel looked more excited than he should be.

 

“No.”

 

“When was the last time you got laid?” Gabe reasoned, urging his brother on.

 

His eyebrows furrowed. When _was_ the last time he got laid?

 

“Doesn’t matter,” he argued.

 

“Come on, now that I’m mated with Kali it’s hard to get on her nerves like I used to. Do it for me?” Gabriel pouted at his brother.

 

Cas rolled his eyes, “Not happening.”

 

“You’re so boring,” Jo handed Gabriel a drink as he insulted his brother. “Oh, and is pot illegal here?”

 

“Not medically,” Cas said.

 

“It’s very illegal,” Jo commented, “At least in the way I’m assuming you mean it.”

 

Gabriel laughed, “Oh, I guess it’s good I brought my own then.”

 

“How is that good?” Castiel demanded.

 

“Because you guys don’t have dispensaries, duh. Man, you should move to Washington, pot shops are as common as Starbucks!”

 

“You know they have those in California too, right? Please tell me you didn’t up and move to Washington just because you’re a 33-year-old stoner,” Cas asked, he didn’t doubt his brother would do such a thing.

 

“No, of course not!” Gabe laughed, “It’s because Kali wanted to be with her family and blah blah - whatever makes her happy. The weed is just a plus.”

 

They sat at the bar catching up for about an hour before the most mouthwatering scent flooded the room, distracting Castiel from whatever inside joke him and Gabriel were laughing at. What was that _scent_? Food possibly - definitely something sweet. He only got a brief whiff of it before it disappeared, and he was left sitting, listening to Gabriel talk about a wedding he and Kali had attended.

 

“-and of course I’m being a total dick to this knothead alpha, and so he gets all pissed off and starts postering and shit. Well turns out his date was some super liberal omega chick, and she did _not_ appreciate her dates words on the topic of mating: she dumped his ass in front of the _entire_ table. Serves him right for being a prick,” he smiled.

 

“Did you smell that?” Cas asked, wondering if his brother had smelled the delicious scent as well.

 

“Smelled what?” Gabe asked, deflating a little as Castiel ignored his story, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” he took another sip of his drink, trying not to publicly scent the air. Whatever that amazing aroma was is gone. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“Really? ‘Cause you’re giving off some intense alpha vibes there, kiddo,” he commented, concern starting to lace his voice.

 

“What?”

 

“Go look at your eyes in the bathroom mirror, man,” he insisted.

 

Cas got up uneasily, _what was Gabe talking about_? He felt fine.

 

Quickly, he walked to the bathroom, avoiding eye contact with the other people in the bar. He barged through the door, scaring the young man washing his hands in front of the mirror.

 

The young man looked nervous, scared even as he stared at Castiel. He then looked into the mirror, gasping as he witnessed his eyes fluctuate from red to blue.

 

“...You okay there, man?” Came a soft, nervous voice.

 

Castiel looked to the man standing to the right of him. He obviously feared the red of Castiel’s eyes. He must have been an omega - though Cas couldn't be sure, the man was drenched in scent blocker. There was no way to tell past the chemical scent covering his entire body.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I don't know why I'm being like this,” Cas answered, trying to come off as calm as possible. There was no way the man would be able to scent him if he was giving off a threatening-alpha smell, he as well was covered in scent blocker from having come straight from work. Professionalism at hospitals was vital, he couldn’t have people reacting poorly to his scent while trying to heal them. It just didn’t work out very well.

 

Emerald green eyes stared back at him, confused.

 

“You’re Castiel,” he stated.

 

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed, also confused.

 

“Sorry, that was probably creepy.” He shifted awkwardly. “I'm friends with Jo, and I work here. You're a regular.”

 

Cas smiled, “I enjoy being here. It's a very fine establishment. I've never seen you before, though. Are you new?” He asked, trying to distract himself from the fact that his eyes were reacting alpha-ish for no reason.

 

“Kind of, I guess,” he replied. “I'm Dean.”

 

“It's nice to meet you, Dean.”

 

Dean huffed out a laugh, “Yeah, you too. _So_ ,” he abruptly changed the topic, “not that this hasn't been fun or anything, but my brother’s meeting me here so I should probably get going.”

 

“I apologize for keeping you,” he glanced at his eyes once more to confirm that they had returned to their natural icy blue. “I as well have a brother waiting on me.”

 

“Yeah, see ya later, Cas.”

 

Castiel waited a few minutes, splashing cold water in his face and taking a couple deep breaths before walking out of the bathroom. He made his way over to Gabriel, who was talking excitedly to Jo, and, to Castiel’s surprise, Dean as well. He was standing next to a large man - an alpha - with long, brown hair.

 

“Cassie!” His brother shouted from beside Jo.

 

His eyebrows furrowed at Gabriel’s tone, _he’s up to something._

 

“Dean-o here is perfect for the part.”

 

Castiel’s head tilted in confusion.

 

“...to piss off Naomi…”

 

“I’m not doing it, Gabriel,” he stated firmly, rolling his eyes. “It’s going to be a calm, quiet visit. We’re going to distract them best we can, and I’m going to hope my pager goes off so I can leave.”

 

Gabriel scoffed, “What about me! You’re just going to leave them with me?”

 

“They don’t make passive aggressive, homophobic remarks to you. So yes, I will leave you.”

 

“Wait, you want to do what with me?” Dean spoke up, concerned.

 

“I want Cassie to flaunt his gay-ass in my parents faces, and tell them to go fuck themselves already,” Gabriel replied nonchalantly.

 

“Gabe-”

 

“Shit, I’m in,” Dean said quickly, enthusiasm high in his voice. “I’m all for pissing off parents, man.”

 

“Dean,” the huge alpha to his right commented in a soft, but stern voice, implying there was a story to that reaction. Castiel didn’t want to think that the beautiful, green eyed (possible omega) man in front of him had received anything close to how his own parents treated him.

 

“Calm down, Samantha,” Dean warned playfully. The alpha glared at Dean - something that Castiel would describe as a bitch face - but didn’t comment again.

 

“I appreciate it, Dean, but I wouldn’t expose you to the... _harsh judgement_ of my parents. It would be unfair of me to ask such a thing.”

 

Gabriel snorted, “Cas, would you stop talking like that, you fucking dork.”

 

Cas’ head tilted, and eyebrows furrowed. He was aware he talked rather… formally - Gabriel had pointed it out on many occasions.

 

“Really, it’s fine. I’d love to.” Dean shrugged.

 

He didn’t doubt it, Dean had a mischievous smirk plastered on his face, and Cas could guess he must _love_ pissing people.

 

“I mean- angering homophobic people? Upsetting parents? Hot alpha?” Castiel blushed at the statement, “I’m all for it, _and_ I just happen to have the next two days off.” He winked at Cas.

 

“Dean I’m not watching this happen,” Dean’s brother announced.

 

“Watch what?” Dean questioned.

 

He stared at Dean, eyebrows raised high. The sass was real with this one.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Oh, please,” he said. “You’ve seen worse.”

 

Gabriel made an executive order that Dean _was_ , in fact, coming over to pose as Castiel’s boyfriend. He may or may not have mentioned to Dean that his brother needed to _get laid_ , and Dean may or may not have smirked dangerously at the remark.

 

They had a few too many drinks, and Castiel reluctantly agreed that: yes, he did think this was a good idea, and to Gabriel that: yeah, ok, Dean _was_ kinda hot.

 

“He’s an omega, too,” Gabriel added as a last thought, taking another sip of whiskey.

 

Castiel choked on his own drink, “And how would _you_ know that?”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

Cas recognized that smirk, it was the one where Gabriel tells him something he _did not_ want to know.

 

And with that: “I used to fuck his brother.”

 

Castiel’s eyed widened.

 

“Er - well, it was really more of a switching situ-”

 

“Ah! No! Gabe what the fuck, I don’t want to know!” Castiel shouted, gaining the attention of the Dean and his brother - Sam, Castiel learned - who were now sitting at a table behind them.

 

“Why do you want me to piss them off when you could just tell them _that_?” Castiel asked.

 

Gabriel chuckled, “Because I’m mated, and they would tell me it was just a ‘phase’ ‘cause they’re assholes like that. And don’t act so damn modest, Cassie, I’ve shared way more _detailed_ stories before.”

 

“They were all unwanted, and still are.”

 

“What’re you talking about?” Sam came around to sit next to Gabriel.

 

“Oh, nothing, Sasquatch,” Gabriel insisted.

 

They entered into an only slightly awkward conversation about their mates, and Castiel backed away slowly from the discussion. Mates? Pups? He didn’t know how to talk about such things. He gravitated towards Dean, who was still sitting at the table, nursing a beer while scrolling through his phone.

 

Castiel shrugged towards the seat across from Dean, “Seat taken?”

 

Dean shook his head and set his phone on the table, grinning.

 

“I have some questions for you,” he smiled at Castiel.

 

“You do?” Castiel asked.

 

“First, I’m going to need your address - I mean, unless you want me to come home with you tonight?” His eyes fluttered innocently.

 

“While I would more than enjoy your presence tonight, I’m afraid my house is a mess and I have to get up at about seven to pick my parents up from the airport.” Cas grabbed a napkin from the table, and pulled out pen (one of the three he was currently carrying, being a surgeon means having to sign a lot of things, and Castiel found himself almost constantly carrying at least two pens at all times) to write down his phone number and address.

 

“And in the time from now to the time you leave to pick your parents up from the airport you’re going to clean it?” Dean questioned. “What are you gonna do, clean it when you get home?”

 

“Yes - drunkenly - but yes.” Castiel confirmed. Man, getting up that early in the morning was gonna suck.

 

“Right,” Dean laughed. “I have another question.”

 

“Ask away.”

 

“Scent blockers or no?”

 

Cas smiled, “Whatever makes you comfortable, Dean. I won’t be wearing any, but it makes no difference to me whether or not you use them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-part fic, and there will be smut in the next one. Unfortunately, yesterday one of my friends died in a skiing accident so I don't know when I'll be getting around to finishing the second part. For those of you reading I Accept Moshing as a Form of Endearment, I'm about 2,000 words into the next chapter. Please leave comment and kudos, and thanks for reading!


	2. Family Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit

Gabriel insisted he come home with Castiel that night, despite his warning that 2 a.m. cleaning would be taking place. Gabe agreed to help him even though he was drunker than Castiel was, so his helping only did so much. It didn’t bother Cas, though, his mind was occupied by the thoughts of a certain green-eyed omega.

 

Dean was… intriguing,  _ enticing  _ even. He was large for an omega, taller than Cas and Gabriel, but had all of the finest qualities of a beautiful omega: full, pink lips; soft, doe eyes; Castiel could only imagine what he looked like undressed, what Dean would look like writhing on his cock, screaming his name. 

 

He quickly distanced himself from such thoughts.

 

Perfect face and body aside, the thing that really attracted Castiel to Dean was his spitfire attitude, the way he handled himself around other people. He didn’t sit in the corner quietly like the stereotypical omega, he didn’t keep his mouth shut, and shared his own opinions, and Castiel  _ loved _ it. Dean was one of a kind.

 

He hoped the stay with his parents wouldn’t stray Dean away. Naomi had that effect on people, she made people want to leave, to get away from her. She was poisonous to anything and everything she didn’t approve of. 

 

“Cassie, how do you expect to get up at seven?” Castiel was pulled from his thoughts by a slurred voice. “I mean, that’s in -” he checked his phone “less than five hours.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Cas insisted. “I didn’t drink nearly as much as you. And I’m used to getting up at god-awful times in the morning - I work at a hospital. Seven’s not that bad.” He was hoping if he kept telling himself he would be fine when he actually woke up it wouldn’t be that bad.

 

Gabriel nodded and smiled.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Cassie,” he said with a giggle.

 

Castiel’s eyes widened, “Uh, yeah, we’re not doing this. Go to bed.”

 

“But what about cleaning?” He protested.

 

“I got this, just go to bed, and be sober by the time I come back with Naomi and Zachariah,” Cas pushed him down the hall in the direction of one of the two guest bedrooms.

 

“Mhmm,” is all Gabriel said before he promptly landed on the neatly made bed in the soft blue guest room next to Castiel’s bedroom.

 

Castiel walked out of the room quietly, shutting the door behind him. He made his way back to the kitchen to finish putting away the dishes. There really wasn’t much left to do, and he was tired of dealing with his brother's drunken banter. 

 

By the time he went to bed, it was just after three. He cursed to himself when he saw the time. Being tired, hungover, and having to deal with his parents all at the same time was going to be a trying event. He thanked God that he remembered to put the coffee maker on auto: waking up to coffee would make this situation just a little better.

 

\-------

 

_ “Alpha,” a quiet, breathless, slightly familiar voice filled Castiel’s ears as he continued his vulgar ministrations. He licked and nipped at the firm ring of muscle in front of him, relishing in the sweet taste and smell of Omega. “Fuck, please.” _

 

_ He bit the Omega's ass-cheek playfully, earning a soft yelp. He knew exactly what he was begging for, but teasing him was just too much fun. _

 

_ “Turn around,” he ordered. The omega obeyed, quickly flipping over to reveal his hard, leaking member. Castiel wrapped one hand around him, jerking him off a couple times before leaning down to take the omega in his mouth. The man gasped beneath him, hand reaching down to entwine with Castiel’s hair, grip tightening with every bob of his head. _

 

_ Cas teased the Omega's entrance once more, blunt fingers circling the wet opening. It was obvious the Omega didn’t know whether to push down on his fingers or fuck up into his mouth, but he soon found an adequate rhythm.  _

 

_ One finger soon became two, two became three, and Castiel could feel the omega nearing his climax. He licked at the head of his cock, tasting the bitter pre-come that collected there. Pleading gasps filled the air, and Castiel pulled off, smirking as the man shouted in protest. _

 

_ “Don’t come,” he ordered, thrusting his fingers back into the omega, reveling in the loud moan that was punched out him as he prodded at the man’s prostate. _

 

_ “Please,” he whimpered, back arching off the bed at the sensation. _

 

_ “What do you need, baby?” he asked, licking around his fingers, groaning at the taste of slick. _

 

_ “F-fuck,” he moaned. “Please, fuck me.” _

 

_ The alpha pulled his fingers out, growling as the omega pulled him up by his hair to kiss him. His green eyes _ \- wait, green eyes?

 

Castiel was abruptly pulled from his dream by the obnoxiously loud ding of his alarm. He groaned, tapping the screen absentmindedly, head still shoved into his pillow. It only took him about thirty seconds to realize what he had been dreaming about.

 

Dean.

 

Midst the horrific pounding in his head, Castiel thought about Dean. How he dreamed about the omega writhing on his tongue, how he imagined fucking the omega into the mattress, listening to the broken off moans and whimpers that escaped his  _ perfect _ lips.

 

Having such thoughts about a mere acquaintance, a person he’s known for less than twenty-four hours, was _ very _ inappropriate, Castiel told himself.

 

He didn’t even know what the omega smelled like, why the fuck was he dreaming about him. Dean was good-looking, yes, but still. 

 

Castiel cursed himself for acting so immature.

 

And cursed himself again when he noticed the raging erection he was sporting under the sheets.

 

_ Why. _

 

Cas ended up jerking off in the shower, quickly stroking himself while thinking about the green-eyed omega from the night before. He drank coffee and ate toast for breakfast, willing himself to not vomit on the way to the airport. 

 

Ibuprofen’s a lifesaver, and ironically, the only medication Cas had in the house despite his job title. His headache faded during the drive, and Cas had perked up, mostly thanks to coffee, by the time he met up with his parents.

 

“Oh, Castiel, It’s good to see you,” Naomi grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him in for a not quite friendly, but firm hug. It was brief, and Castiel could tell it was artificial.

 

She used to hug him differently before he came out to them. 

 

None of the Novak siblings really liked their mother, and vice versa: she treated them like business necessities, something to take a picture with, something that would make her look nice, relatable, _ trusting. _ They knew better than to believe their mother talked to them for any other reason than using them as a tool. If their existence didn’t benefit her, she would have nothing to do with them.

 

There was a subtle, but noticeable difference between the hugs Castiel used to receive from Naomi when he was just the quiet, polite honor student that kept to himself, and the hugs he receives now, as the irresponsible, gay son that moved halfway across the country just to get away from her. They were planned, precise moments, muscle memory, emotionless. Her hugs were fast, like she couldn’t wait to get it over with. They were cold now, heartless, she hugged him like he had the plague.

 

And it almost broke his heart how incredibly homophobic his mother was, how completely repulsive it was that she only used him to make herself look better. But he was especially upset that he accepted her fake love and affection, that he dealt with her and his step father for no other reason than to have them like him better. 

 

He should have better self-respect than that, he thought to himself.

 

_...tell them to go fuck themselves already,  _ Gabriel had said the night before.

 

“It’s good to see you too,” he replied simply. Zachariah gave him a firm handshake, business like.

 

“Castiel,” he acknowledged.

 

“Zachariah.” Castiel’s rough voice declared how unhappy he was to be in their presence. It was subtle, and Naomi gave him an exaggerated, pleasant smile.

 

The car was filled with passive aggressive small talk.

 

“Is it going to be nice out while we’re here?” His mother had asked at one point.

 

“Uh, probably pretty rainy, actually.” Cas really didn’t want talk to them, especially not about the weather. Naomi probably couldn’t look more uncomfortable, and he knew she was being this dramatic on purpose.

 

It wasn’t a family affair without Naomi Novak complaining about everything she possibly could.

 

She made a pathetic sighing sound, like the entire trip was well and truly ruined because she would have to spend the next couple of days in the rain, “We’ve been having just the most wonderful weather back at home. You should visit sometime, you look like you need some sun, sweetheart.”

 

“Visit?” He asked, biting back a growl.

 

“I would love for you to visit! Maybe we could get you all back for a family get-together: you, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Anna-”

 

“Maybe even Balthazar if we can find him,” Zachariah added from the backseat.

 

Naomi nodded, “We could have lunch and catch up.” Castiel knew what was coming next, “...and maybe take a few pictures of the family all together.”

 

“Mhmm,” Castiel nodded, “I guess you’ll have to revoke that ban you declared on me entering the house then. I thought you said to never come back?”

 

He asked the question innocently enough, nonchalantly enough that Naomi had a truly hard time answering.

 

And so she didn’t.

 

The car was filled with an uncomfortable silence, and Castiel was wondering why he hadn’t done that ages ago. He was suddenly excited about Gabriel’s plan. Dean had texted him ten minutes back that he had arrived at the house successfully, and that Gabriel was puking in his bathroom. Cas told him he would arrive soon, and though it checked  _ read _ at the bottom of the text, Dean didn’t text back. Cas wasn’t worried about it though, he was probably helping Gabriel.

 

The alpha in him buzzed at the thought of the omega waiting for him. 

 

_ His _ omega, his brain supplied helpfully.

 

Where did that come from?

 

\-------

 

The drive home was long and silent and by the time Castiel reached his driveway he was pretty sure both Naomi and Zachariah were regretting the entire trip. 

 

The minute they walked in the door, Castiel  _ knew. _

 

He knew his brother was horrifically hungover, looking sickly and pale, a weak smile plastered on his face. He glanced at their parents, smile fading into an evil grin at the sight.

 

He knew his parents did not like his house. They looked at the outside, at the cement walkway leading to a large, warm gray house, their faces falling for some unknown reason. His house was large, it was nice looking, recently built. It was modern and basic and for the life of him, Castiel couldn’t understand what was wrong with it. He could’ve bought anything and they would still find a way to be upset about it.

 

He knew someone burned food in his kitchen, bitterness seeping into the natural scent of the house.

 

He knew his cat - Alexander - was growling, low and threatening.

 

He knew Zachariah’s fists were balled up like he wanted to hit someone.

 

He knew his mother was angry.

 

And without a doubt in his mind, Castiel  _ knew _ Dean was  _ his. His  _ mate _. His  _ omega _. His. _

 

Alexander wasn’t the only one growling.

 

The smell from last night - that sweet, enticing, fucking  _ mouth watering _ scent now drowned Castiel. It was everywhere - stronger and sweeter. His house reeked of omega, and Cas couldn’t be more pleased. His growling steadied, now purring, a soft rumble in his chest.

 

He needed to get ahold of himself, needed to figure out what was going on.

 

“Yeah, the smell is definitely not helping with my nausea, by the way,” Gabriel joked, giving Dean a sympathetic smile.

 

“Fuck. Off.” Dean barked back. His face was flushed, and he was noticeably sweating. Dean looked uncomfortable and more than anything else in the world Castiel wanted to fix that. He wanted to pamper the omega, to give him everything he needed and more.

 

“Cassie, you okay there kiddo?” Gabriel’s attention shifted to Cas.

 

Med school came crashing back and Cas  _ knew _ .

 

He  _ knew _ Dean was his true mate.

 

He  _ knew _ Dean was in heat.

 

And he _ knew _ Dean needed to be fucked.

 

He was growling once again, staring at the Omega with bloodthirsty eyes. Cas could only imagine how red his eyes probably were in this moment. He could smell himself, leather, with undertones of cherry and vanilla: he could only smell himself when he was in rut.

 

Dean was squirming under the stare, eyes wide and desperate.

 

“O-kayyyyy, father?” In any other situation, Castiel would have laughed at the name, “Mother Dearest? It’s probably best we leave about now…” Gabriel tried to coax his parents out the door. His face was a mix of concern and amusement.

 

“Now wait just a damn minute!” Came a thundering voice, Zachariah pushed in front of Gabriel, getting closer to Dean than Cas was comfortable with.

 

He snarled as the older alpha took another step towards his mate.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Naomi asked, her voice loud and shrill, unwanted in Castiel’s ears.

 

He missed Dean’s voice.

 

Cas cleared his throat. “I believe I’ve just found my mate, Naomi.”

 

His voice was lower, more gravelly than it usually was, and Dean visibly shuddered, eyes dilated, begging Cas silently with a pleading look.

 

“ _ Naomi? Mate?  _ You can’t mate him, Castiel!” She shouted. Gabriel tried to open the door, tried to make her leave, but she resisted.

 

“Why not?” He asked, plain and simple. 

 

“Because…” she paused, shoulder held high as if they were supposed to guess what she meant.

 

“Because he’s a man?” The question was barked, cold and all alpha. “Is that the only thing truly wrong in this situation for you? Because in my eyes I now have a mate, a true mate. True mates, in definition, means biological perfection between a pair of mates. We can scent bond, we can mate, we can have pups if we want! So, please explain to me how you can possibly see something wrong with this, please explain to me how you can validate caring more about your political views than you do your own son?”

 

Gabriel was enjoying the show. Truly, watching Castiel rip his mother apart was the highlight of his unfortunate shit-show of a morning. Something that Gabriel did not enjoy watching, though, was Zachariah, starring rather... sexually at Dean, nearing the omega with every small, careful step he took. 

 

He would have found the act amusing, what with Naomi, the bitchiest, most unapologetic and homophobic person he knew’s husband blatantly attracted to a male omega in heat.

 

But Dean looked distressed, overwhelmed. Gabriel pitied the poor omega: Dean was marinating in his true mate's scent, not allowed to touch, or feel, or do any of the things he really  _ really _ wanted to do. On top of that, he was in heat - the beginning of his heat - and on top of the usually expected symptoms of a heat (the sex and  _ need _ and all that), he probably had a number of other things making him look so agitated: cramps, headaches, hunger, emotions… the list goes on.

 

So here he was, unwillingly pulled into a heat, sweating and awkwardly standing to the side as his newfound mate bickers with his mother. The fact that Gabriel was here was  _ enough _ for Dean to deal with, but with the bitter addition of Zachariah’s scent coming closer by the minute, he was panicking.   
  


Gabriel could tell.

 

“I don’t care about my politics more than my own children,  _ Castiel _ ,” she spat, denying the accusation. “You are mistaken.”

 

“Prove it, you said you wanted to have lunch? Take pictures? All your normal posturing bullshit for the media,” Castiel was getting twitchy, he shouldn’t be going this long without touching his mate, without scenting him. His alpha instincts were telling him to  _ mate _ and  _ claim _ and  _ breed _ . But he ignored them in favor of yelling at his mother. “I take Dean with, you make the fact that you have a gay son public knowledge and I’ll believe that you actually give a fuck about us, that you give a fuck about me.”

 

Silence, dead silence. No one said a word and everyone was waiting on Naomi.

 

“You can’t just-”

 

“Yes or no,” Castiel demanded.

 

“I’m sorry, Castiel,” she started, an unreadable expression on her face, “but I can’t.”

 

“Fuck you,” his words were sharp, precise,  _ mean _ .

 

“ _ Castiel- _ ” Naomi shrieked, scandalized.

 

“ **_No_ ** , fuck you. Get out of my house.”

 

Castiel’s attention was refocused on Dean. And he was  _ not happy _ with what he saw.

 

One minute Castiel is staring at Zachariah, glancing just as the older alpha pushes Dean into the wall, grabbing him by the jaw, trying to get Dean to submit and let him scent.

 

The next minute Castiel is dragging Zachariah by the collar of his shirt out the front door, onto the porch. His right knuckles are bloody and bruised. Zachariah’s face is grim, his mother is crying dramatically, and Gabriel is laughing.

 

“Come on, It was only one punch!” Gabriel reasoned with his mother, “Not to mention, he totally deserved it.”

 

Gabriel called them a cab, told them to  _ go home _ and  _ fuck off _ , and  _ I choose Cas.  _

 

That was much deserved too.

 

Cas promised Gabe a trip back up when he gets his shit together.

 

Gabriel says something about bringing Kali up to visit and decides to visit the Roadhouse and find a flight home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up turning into a three part fic. I completed it yesterday, and I'm sorry I know I said there would be smut in this chapter. As soon as I edit the last chapter I'll post, sometime later today. Soon, I promise.


	3. I’m Burnin’ Up For You, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut my dudes

“Oh my God, _please_ ,” is the first thing Castiel hears as he walks through the door.

 

Dean is sitting on the stairs, grinding down on the wood beneath him - he’s whining, low and feral. There’s sweat dripping down his forehead, and his cheeks are flushed a bright red.

 

“C’mon, Cas, _please_.”

 

Cas’ fist clench, trying not to lose his control. He tries to remember that Dean is in _heat_ , that he shouldn’t fuck the omega into oblivion -  that it wouldn’t quite be consensual. He’s tries to ground himself, nails biting into the palm of his hands.

 

And then Dean is standing up and walking towards him, his intoxicating scent making itself known to Castiel once again. He tries not to growl as Dean latches onto him, scenting his neck frantically, murmuring begs and pleas.

 

He took a deep breath, immediately regretting it as he inhaled the sweet smell of Dean, now more potent due to proximity to Dean’s neck. He took another deep breath, trying not to think about how amazing the omega smelled. He calmed himself, tilting his head to give Dean better access to his neck. Despite the rut that was currently raging through his body, the fact that Castiel felt like his balls were about to explode, and the omega in full-blown heat clinging to him, Castiel managed to keep his cool. He would not fuck this omega.

 

He would take care of him until his heat and Castiel’s own rut were over, then they would talk about the situation. They were true mates - that much was obvious. But they didn’t know each other, and despite the fact that Castiel would mate the green-eyed omega on the spot - he wasn’t sure the man wanted him back, not yet, at least.

 

He reassured himself that he could handle this, loosening his tight grip on the Omega's hip. He was calm, collected.

 

He kept his chill until a warm hand pressed down onto the bulge of his jeans, and a soft “ _Alpha_ ” was moaned into his ear.

 

And then Cas had Dean pinned against the wall. His hand is gripping the Omega's neck pushing his chin up, exposing his scent glands to the alpha. Cas’ head ducked in to sniff the omega, groaning at the arousal he smelled. Dean whimpered as Cas’ knee slotted between his thighs, the friction teasing, making him buck forward.

 

He kissed up Dean’s neck, leaving a trail of nips and licks on his jaw. Dean grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. It was messy and uncoordinated, with Cas’ tongue lazily sliding over his teeth, Dean moaning into the kiss, pulling him in deeper.

 

They were too far gone, too amped up on hormones and arousal to slow down. Cas growls, hands sliding down the Omega's body. Dean’s shirt rides up a little, and Castiel rubs circles into his bare hips, making Dean moans at the contact, his grip on Cas’ hair tightening.

 

Cas hisses, growling at him with his teeth bared. It’s a dominant action, yet Dean only smiles, his hips grinding sensually against the alpha’s clothed crotch. His hand drops from Cas’ hair in favor of curling into the waist of his jeans. Dean pulls him closer and starts to unbutton his them. He was panting, his eyes needy as much as they were confident.

 

Needy _and_ confident: a unique combination, and a look Castiel hasn’t ever seen someone make. A look only Dean could pull off.

 

Cas smacked Dean’s hands away from his crotch, ignoring the whine he earns. His attention is on the Omega's body and he comes to a conclusion: the man is wearing _far_ too many clothes. They needed to be off, _now_.

 

Dean’s nails dig into his bicep, “C’mon Alpha, _please_.”

 

Cas nods. “I know,” he murmurs, his voice gravelly but supporting. He pinches the hem of Dean’s shirt, pulling it up and off of him. He throws the material on the floor behind him, not caring where is lands.

 

He scents the omega once more, licking his neck, tasting the salt and sweat that collected there. It tasted purely of _Dean_ , and Castiel loved every second of it. His tongue trails down the man’s body to his nipples. At the first lick Dean arches forward, a moan punched out of him.

 

“Sensitive,” he comments, smiling.

 

He spends a minute or so kissing and licking and biting, leaving Dean openly whimpering and begging to be fucked.

 

“Soon, Baby,” Castiel soothes the omega, tongue sliding down, dipping into his navel. He falls to his knees, his head hovering in front of Dean’s partially unzipped pants. He pulls at the denim with his teeth, unbuttoning them. He does the same with Dean’s zipper and with two strong, alpha hands he grips the blue denim at his hips and quickly sheds Dean of his pants.

 

He makes eye contact with Dean, fully aware his eyes are most likely a blood red in this moment - Dean’s eyes were gold, his usual emerald green masked by the irises of an omega in heat.

 

He mouths over his boxers teasingly, getting the omega bucking and excited. Dean’s dark gray underwear - now with a wet spot in the front - were pulled off as well, leaving him naked in the middle of the house entryway.

 

“Not that I - _ah_ ,” he yelped. Cas took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking. “Not that I don’t, _uh_ , really enjoy this, but maybe we should be doing this in a room? On a bed perhaps?”

 

He was surprised he could get anything out as Cas sucked him down, taking his rather largely (for an omega) sized length in his throat. He hummed in agreement, vibrations making Dean jump, a moan escaping his mouth, head falling back against the wall.

 

“ _Cas_ ,” he whines, pulling on the alpha’s hair, insisting they change locations. He gave in and stood up, Dean’s hand still fisted in his hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

By the time they got to Cas’ room Dean was rutting up against him, sucking hickies into his neck and pleading loudly. He was latched to the alpha: his knuckles white as he held onto Cas as hard as he could, nose shoved into his neck, his erection grinding against the clothed man.

 

Dean’s voice was now high-pitched and desperate, and Castiel couldn’t imagine anything sexier in his entire life. Except maybe the writhing omega attached to him, chanting a continuous line of _Fuck me, please,_ and _alpha._

 

He decided he’d made Dean wait for long enough.

 

“You want my cock, Baby?” His pants dropped and the omega nodded frantically, letting go of the alpha in favor of helping him undress. Cas kicked his pants off with only minimal delay (he forgot to take off his shoes before taking off his pants and it made for a very awkward and frustrating minute and a half). His socks came next, then his shirt, and then Dean was staring at a swollen, nine-inch cock, his knees weak at the sight.

 

He was big, _very_ big, and Dean couldn’t wait to get Cas inside of him.

 

It took about two seconds for Cas to close the space between them, picking the omega up by the hips and pinning him against the wall yet again. They lingered there for a minute, kissing and sucking and grinding. Cas was growling into Dean’s mouth, his kisses becoming more and more rough until he picked the omega up and threw him on the bed.

 

Dean moaned at being manhandled, loving the alpha’s harsh grip on his thighs. Snarling, he climbed on top of the flushed man.

 

“C’mon, c’mon _please_ I need you so bad,” Dean babbled, moaning as Cas flipped him over. He felt fingers trailing his lower back, grabbing a handful of his ass. Cas groaned as he spread Dean’s cheeks wide, taking in the view of the Omega's pink, fluttering hole. The feel of Cas’ hot breath on his slick hole made him shudder, patience running thin. “Please,” Dean pushes back on Cas tongue and they both let out needy sounds.

 

Dean’s slick is hot and sweet, it was overwhelming, crowding all of Castiel’s senses. He couldn’t get enough, though, his tongue darting into Dean’s slick infused hole. Dean groans into the pillow beneath him, letting out beautiful, encouraging whimpers. Fingers kneaded into the swell of Dean’s ass as he was licked open, the alpha growling at the taste. Dean was dangerously close to coming already, his heat was spiking, sweat dripping from his forehead. He was entirely too far gone to do anything but lay there and moan as the excited alpha ate him out.

 

Eventually, a finger was added, unexpected on Dean’s part, but welcome. Encouraged, even. Dean rolled his hips down on his finger, and he quickly realized it wasn’t enough to stretch him nearly as much as he wanted. Cas took pity on Dean after endless minutes of teasing, adding another finger beside the other, licking around the tight ring of muscle as he scissored him open.

 

“Fuck me-!” Castiel curved his fingers, angling them in just the right spot to drag against Dean’s prostate, making him yelp loudly.

 

Cas could only manage fingering him for a couple more minutes. He fucked the omega with three fingers, reveling in the moans being punched out of him. Dean whined as he pulled his fingers out, soft begs falling from his lips.

 

“Mmm, Dean you smell so fucking good,” he murmured, voice rough with arousal.

 

“Babe you gotta-- please, you gotta--”

 

“Shhh, I got you,” Cas reassured, shifting behind him.

 

Cas lined his cock up with Dean exposed hole, using one hand to press his back down in an arch, presenting his ass to the alpha. Dean moaned as he felt the blunt head of Cas' dripping cock start to enter him, pressing in ever so slowly. Cas gritted his teeth with effort, holding back his primal instinct to fuck into the green-eyed omega as hard as he could. Dean let out a relieved sigh as the alpha entered him, his relief turning into frustration as he tried to fuck himself on the large member inside him. Cas waited a minute, letting Dean adjust to the size despite the Omega's eagerness to be fucked.

 

“Make me come, _Alpha_.”

 

Cas pulled out almost all the way, the head of his cock teasing Dean’s rim, and then slamming back into him, making the omega beneath him shout in ecstasy, eyes rolling in the back of his head. He continued the pace, setting a brutal rhythm. Dean could not be more pleased, fingers clutching the sheets and practically screaming Cas’ name.

 

Castiel’s entire body was screaming a litany of _MateOmegaMateFuckBreed_. The headboard was slamming into the wall, and if they were Cas’ old apartment the neighbors would have probably called the cops by now. Cas was almost certain he was hitting Dean’s prostate, the omega was writhing and yelping with every brutal thrust, tears starting to collect in his eyes. His face was of pure pleasure, a sight alone that could make Cas come, not to mention the tight, wet heat wrapped around his cock.

 

“So fucking beautiful,” he growled, fingers tightening around Dean’s hips, sure to leave bruises. Cas shifted, unintentionally changing his angle and hitting his prostate dead-on. A warm, sweaty hand grabbed his own, entangling their fingers together as Dean openly whimpered into the pillow.

 

He knew from the beginning that this wasn’t going to last long, with Dean moaning his name, begging him as he clenched down with a vice-like grip.

 

But it wasn’t until Dean moaned, “Knot me, _Cas,_ please,” that Castiel realized how well and truly fucked he is.

 

Dean was moaning loudly, every gasp coming out quicker than the last. He was desperately grabbing at the sheets, grunting at every jab to the prostate. His nails were biting into Castiel’s skin as they held hands and that’s when he realized that Dean was about to come.

 

Hands-free, untouched. Dean was a thing of beauty as he came, eyes rolling, toes curling, shouting something in resemblance to Castiel’s name as became impossibly tight around him.

 

Dean’s orgasm triggered Castiel’s own and before he knew it, his knot was popping, suddenly locking them together. He ground against the Omega's ass, and moaned, leaning down to kiss Dean’s neck, flooding into him.

 

And then he wasn’t kissing Dean, he was biting him - mating him. Dean was whimpering loudly, the sensation of Castiel’s knot and the fresh mating bite bleeding down his neck being entirely too much and everything he needed all at the same time.

 

\-------

 

When Cas woke up his knot was deflated. He slowly pulled out of Dean, despite the Omega's grumbling, and climbed out of the bed to grab a wet towel and clean them up. He wasn’t sure what time it was, probably late in the afternoon.

 

As he walked back into the room, he couldn’t help but stare at Dean’s neck, bloody and bruised from the mating bite. He had moved to lay on his stomach, unintentionally flaunting his ass to the alpha. He looked relaxed despite the growing scent of heat filling the room, indicating that his next round of his heat was coming soon.

 

Cas ever so carefully ran the warm, wet towel over Dean’s neck, wiping off the dried blood that collected there. He opened the first aid kit he had grabbed from the bathroom, getting the proper materials to bandage his neck.

 

Dean stirred in his sleep, squirming a little as Cas touched his sensitive mating bite.

 

“Mmm, that was fucking amazing,” his voice was hoarse from sleep and screaming.

 

“Are you in any pain?” Cas asked, accidentally letting his professional doctor side bleed into his voice.

 

Dean shook his head, “Feels good,” he slurred. Cas decided to forgo the bandaging until after they took a shower.

 

“If I didn’t put on scent blockers when I got to the Roadhouse yesterday, this would have happened in the middle of a bar,” Dean commented as Cas shampooed his hair.

 

“I smelled you yesterday, only briefly. That’s why I was in the bathroom, I was reacting to your scent.”

 

“Well, I’m glad Gabriel made you go through with this plan then.”

 

“You’re not… upset we’re mated?” Cas asked.

 

Dean turned around suddenly, “Of course not! I mean it’s not the greatest of scenarios, and we don’t really know each other very well, but you seem like a decent person. We’ll make it work. But let’s save the what-are-we-going-to-do-with-our-lives conversation until after the sex marathon, ‘kay?”

 

Cas smiled, because _yeah_ , this wasn’t the best situation had ever gotten himself into, but he was excited nonetheless. Excited to have a mate, someone to hold, an omega that was _his_ , that smelled like _him._

 

But more than anything else Castiel was excited about _Dean_ : spending time with him and figuring the omega out. He wanted to _know_ Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely my smut-writing abilities are improving. Hope you liked it! If you did, please leave kudos and comments, and if you have any requests or anything, let me know. My tumblr is greeneyedsourwolf, and my sideblog is omegaversefics.


	4. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More heat/rut and some drama.  
> I got some more smut for you guys.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, embarrassed and exhausted. “Fuck, what the fuck,” he turned his head, looking around the room. Next to him was a very sleepy, _very_ naked alpha, and it made him groan again at the sight. Castiel’s hair was a wreck, with a plentiful amount of cowlicks poking about the dark mess. Dean wished his own hair would look that good all fucked-out.

 

Though Castiel’s hair could only distract him for so long, and the real problem at hand made itself known in the form of more slick seeping from his ass. He shifted slightly and stifled a whine as he felt the mess of slick around him.

 

Dean couldn’t understand how Castiel had not woken up yet. He felt the wetness seep all the way down to his knees, thick like honey with an overwhelming, sweet scent that made Dean hungry and frustrated all at once.

 

He slowly peeled himself from the bed, careful not to wake the alpha from his deep slumber - he didn’t want Cas to wake up now, not after he realized how much of a mess he made on the bed. He wanted to do a little damage-control before the alpha realized how fucked up his bed is.

 

Dean uncomfortably walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, wetting it with warm water. He wiped the sticky slick from his legs and inner thighs and did his best to clean up everywhere else.

 

He had minimal time before his body woke up and realized there was an alpha dripping with sex in the room adjacent to him, and Dean was working fast to clean up before he had to wake Cas up.

 

Castiel was not helping with Dean’s desire: he lay naked on his back, his hard cock dripping with need while one arm slung over his face to shield him from the light filtering through the room. Dean could tell he was still sleeping, staring as Cas’ chest lifted up and down with even breaths - he was far too still to be conscious with a morning wood like that, he would have sought Dean for relief by now.

 

Dean’s own cock hung heavy between his legs, and he whined a little as he got closer to the bed, smelling alpha tones under the thick of himself. Thankfully they hadn't bothered with the covers before, and Dean easily tugged the blankets off the bed, thankful that his slick hadn’t seeped into the bed as well. The alpha turned a little and Dean saw the tips of his eyebrows raise past his arm. Dean pulled the rest of the blankets off the bed.

 

“Dean,” Castiel’s sleep-wrecked voice had Dean shaking where he stood. Cas had him whipped in less than a sentence, and suddenly Dean couldn’t ignore his heat anymore. Castiel could smell the slick in the air, his eyes red before he even opened them. Castiel’s arm was raised from his face and his tired eyes flicked to Dean. “Are you taking the blankets off of the bed? Is it too hot, because I can turn down the thermostat.”

 

Dean’s brain was short-circuiting as the next wave of heat hit him hard.

 

“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel got up and quickly kneeled at the end of the bed, taking Dean’s shaking hand in his own.

 

He cleared his throat, hoping to sound confident and failing as he whined out a sentence, “Cas fuck, please.” He pushed Castiel back onto his ass and crawled onto the bed, locking his needy lips with the alpha. He cornered Cas against the headboard and climbed into his lap.

  


He ground down onto Castiel’s cock with a filthy moan, earning two fingers up his ass. Cas growled, lazily thrusting his fingers into Dean as he watched the omega writhe in relief. Dean rode Cas’ fingers, eyes closed, moaning and mumbling as Cas massaged his prostate.

 

“What was that, Dean?” He asked with a grin as the pace of his fingers picked up.

 

“Fuck, can I- Oh, I’m gonna-”

 

“Come on, Baby. Come for me,” he kissed one of Dean’s nipples, taking the perky bud in his mouth and sucking, licking all around the sensitive area.

 

Castiel soon felt the hot trickle of semen pour onto his stomach and cock as the omega began to shake through his orgasm, lips parted and whining into his mouth. Dean’s nails bit through his bicep, but the pain was nothing compared to the feeling of Dean clenching down on his fingers, or the desperate sound coming out of his mouth.

 

Dean took a minute to breathe as Cas massaged his thigh with a reassuring firmness. Dean looked down at the alpha’s weeping cock and couldn’t understand how he was so calm right now. “Is this wave over?”

 

Dean shook his head, he could feel the heat under his skin, prickly and uncomfortable. He reached down and took Cas in his hand, flicking his wrist just right, getting the alpha to let out a deep groan.

 

He leaned down to whisper into Cas’ ear, his hand stroking the alpha with effort, “Knot me, Alpha.” Castiel’s fingers were still inside him and ground down onto them, “Come on, fuckin’ wreck me.”

 

That was the last straw for Castiel, he pulled his fingers out, earning a growl from Dean. He gripped Dean’s hips and pulled him up, quickly lining his entrance up with his cock. Dean clawed at his back as he thrusted in, the omega whimpering with relief. Cas swore when the warm, velvety feel of Dean enveloped him with pleasure, sending a hot spark up his spine.

 

Every stroke of the prostate had Dean clenching down and Cas’ knot swelled at the base within minutes. He let out a loud, wolfish growl as he and Dean locked together. The omega came again, eyes watering with the pleasure of it as his writhed on the swollen member.

 

Castiel gripped the sheets to ground himself, not wanting to grip the omega too hard. His senses started coming back to him and his orgasm diminished into a pleasant buzz.

 

“Oh fucking fuck,” Castiel laughed at the remark but noticed Dean still trembling.

 

“Dean, you’re shaking,” he pointed out, verging on concerned.

 

“I’m still coming,” Dean added in a strained voice, his ass grinding down lightly.

 

Castiel’s eyes widened and Dean let out a shaky breath, smiling as his climax faded and he was left with the relief of a passed wave of heat.

 

“How long do your orgasms usually last?” Castiel asked, curiously.

 

“Sometimes they last several minutes, only in heat though. Not by myself though,” Dean added.

 

Castiel tried to calm the jealousy brewing beneath his skin, “You shared heats with other alphas?”

 

Dean shook his head, “No, only omegas. Sharing heats with alphas is messy.”

 

“Rude.”

 

“I don’t mean you, Cas. Besides, we’re true mates, and you aren’t just any alpha,” Dean made his point, giving the alpha a sweet smile. Dean smiled faded and his faced pinked a little, “And uhh, talking about messy… do you have a washer and dryer?”

 

Castiel’s face then became a frown Dean would cherish for the rest of his life: his eyes squinted, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“‘Cause uh, I kinda slicked all over your blankets - I didn’t actually know an omega could produce so much slick, I’m probably going to die of dehydration while we’re knotted.”

 

Castiel laughed out loud, “You’re not going to die of dehydration, that would take several days - weeks even. And it makes sense that you’re producing more slick than usual, with this being your first heat shared with an alpha as well as us sharing our cycle as true mate together.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“What was that again?”

 

“Do you have a washer and dryer?”

 

“Oh, right. Well, yes, I do, but I’m not going to make you do the laundry. Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of it.”

 

“I’ll do it, really, I insist. The blanket is like doused in my slick, it’s gross.”

 

“I work in a hospital. I’ve seen some really gross things, and slick-covered comforters, _your_ slick-covered comforters, doesn’t even make the top hundred. The worst thing that’s gonna happen is I’m gonna get hard.”

 

Dean laughed and clenched around his cock, “Wait you work in a hospital?”

 

“I’m a trauma surgeon.”

 

Dean almost came again. _Surgeon?!_ That was in his top five fantasies, a kink led on by Dr.Sexy M.D.

 

Castiel looked confused as Dean let out a shaky breath and smiled.

 

“Sexy and accomplished, I love it,” Dean leaned in to give Cas a wet, filthy kiss.

 

“Should I be worried you’re a gold-digger, Dean?”

 

“Not at all. I just got the hots for doctors, that’s all.”

 

\-------

 

Castiel pulled out slowly to not wake the sleeping omega next to him. He rolls out of bed, stretching, grabbing the towel on his nightstand to clean himself up before throwing on a pair of boxers.

 

After going to the bathroom, Castiel headed for the kitchen to make his omega some food. It was eleven in the morning and he realized they had not eaten since the day before - a dangerous mistake in a heat or rut. He shrugged, it was easy to forget about food in a mating cycle, and almost everyone did it. The need controls everything and only until you relieved that need can you focus on any of the others ones.

 

He opened the fridge and browsed the little contents it had: chicken, eggs, and greens of some kind. There was milk too, sitting next to the eggs, and some butter behind that.

 

Before he could put together a meal in his head, Castiel heard a few rhythmic thwacks against the door. He ran into the bathroom and threw on a dirty pair of sweatpants from the hamper before running to the door.

 

The artificial smile he had planned for the brief visitor faded before he could even plaster it on as a petite, old woman greeted him at the door - Naomi.

 

\-------

 

Dean frowned at the light blaring in his face from the curtains and groaned. He was cold, unusually cold for a heat this intense. He turned to face an empty bed - Castiel was gone and he took all the warmth with him. He shrugged, must be a weird mate thing.

 

His phone buzzed with a message notification.

 

From: Jo

Message: _You wanna go see the new Saw movie tonight?_

 

He reminded himself that he would be hauled up in Cas’ house for at least the next two days, probably more so. His heats always lasted longer with a partner, but they were almost unbearable without one. He decided to call Jo.

 

“ _What’s up, Loser?_ ” Jo answered with a cheery tone. Dean could hear the noisy background of the Roadhouse.

 

“I got mated.”

 

Jo didn’t answer, but he could hear her breathing through the phone.

 

“True mate, actually. You remember that hot alpha hanging around us couple days ago. Brother of Gabriel?”

 

“ _You’re fucking kidding me_ ,” Jo sounded as excited. “ _My mother’s gonna kill you_.”

 

“I’m twenty-six, Dude. I can get mated if I want.”

 

“ _Still, shoulda let her meet him first_.”

 

“There wasn’t really much time to think about him meeting my friend’s mom, sorry.”

 

Jo giggled on the phone, “ _Alright, alright, you’re forgiven. I hear true mating cycles are a real bitch_.”

 

“Yeah, that’s actually why I’m calling you. I was wondering if you could tell your mom I’ll be out for a few more days, and maybe bring me some of my stuff.”

 

“ _Of course, just text me what you want to get because it’s getting really busy here and there’s no way I have time to write shit down_ ,” Dean heard a yell and a loud crash in the back. “ _Ah fuck, I gotta go_.”

 

“Yeah, have fun.”

 

“ _Mmhm, you too_.”

 

Dean sent her a lengthy text of things to bring from his apartment, reminding her that _yes, you do have a key, it’s in your wallet and that yes, I was drunk when I put my spare key in there_. After the text sent, he got up to go look for Cas.

 

\-----

 

Naomi gave her best passively-aggressive disgusted face (that only Naomi could pull off) as Castiel opened the door, letting the mixed scent of their cycles hit her all at once without warning. He glared menacingly at her.

 

“There is no need to posture, Castiel.”

 

“You, an unwanted and aggravating guest, have shown up unannounced in the middle of my rut and my newly-mated omega’s heat during our first true mating cycle - I have every need to posture.” Castiel crossed his arms, and leaned against the doorframe, a clear message that she was not allowed inside, “What do you need from me?”

 

She reached into a glossy, expensive-looking black bag and took out a large envelope. It was a soft blue with fancy writing across the front.

 

“Anna asked me to give this to you, she lives in Virginia as well so it was quite an easy favor to do for her. You do remember she lives in Virginia, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, I am aware of where my siblings live. I talk to them frequently,” Castiel was in no mood for this, he hadn’t expected to have to deal Naomi, but at least Zachariah wasn’t here. Cas imagined the man was in a generous amount of trouble for his actions the previous night. Or maybe he was embarrassed about the bruises Castiel knew his face must be littered with.

 

“Do you?” Her voice was undertones in far too much curiosity for Cas to be comfortable with, “Do you happen to know where Balthazar is? Anna would love to invite him to the wedding, and we haven’t been able to find his address.”

 

Castiel’s patience was lost in a matter of seconds and his leniency towards Naomi’s questioning diminished into a rage, “Leave Balthazar alone. If he wanted you to know his address he would have given it to you and he hasn’t, has he?”

 

Naomi looked flustered at the reaction, and Cas decided it was about time that she leave, however brief their conversation may have been.

 

He raised the envelope, “Is this all?”

 

She nodded and sighed, “I guess I better be going then.”

 

\-------

 

Castiel walked to his room with the envelope in hand, raising it up to examine the elegant calligraphy on the front. His name was hand-written by an obviously skilled person in black across the front. He opened it slowly and pulled out a thick piece of construction paper with lace glued along the edges.

 

Castiel immediately recognized it as a wedding invitation, with _Save The Date_ printed on the front in bold. On it wrote, “ _Family and Friends are asked to happily come together and celebrate the love of Samandriel Cassen and Anna Milton on November 30th at the Smith Hall in Chesapeake, Virginia_ ”.

 

His sister was getting married, he stared at the card a little longer before putting it back into the fancy envelope.

 

He walked back into the room to find Dean on his hands and knees, three fingers up his ass and moaning like a regular whore. Castiel was quick, working over the omega with deft fingers and a skilled tongue.

 

\-------

 

“Don’t people usually send out these invitations like months in advance?” Dean asked as he looked over the piece of paper.

 

“Usually, yes. My mother said something about Anna apologizing for the late notice,” Castiel said as he scraped eggs onto a plate.

 

“Wait, your mother? I thought you just got the mail or something,” Dean looked at him with curious, emerald eyes.

 

“Dean, it’s Sunday,” Cas smiled at his mate.

 

Dean’s face went blank with confusion and woke his phone to glance at the date, “I’m gonna be honest, I’ve been thinking it’s Monday all day.”

 

Cas laughed at his mate, amused by every comment that came out of Dean’s mouth.

 

“Don’t laugh at me, it’s your fault.”

 

Castiel’s eyebrows raised, “Is it?”

 

Dean shoved a fork-full of eggs in his mouth and with confidence, said, “Yeah it is, ‘cause if I’m convinced it’s Monday all day when it’s actually Sunday then that must be because you’ve fucked all sense out of me.”

 

Castiel choked on his coffee and watched with a lustful stare as his omega got up from the stool in nothing but _his_ underwear, plate of eggs in hand, and walked to the couch. He plopped down on the couch with a soft moan.

 

“This is the most pleasurable thing I’ve ever sat on besides your cock,” he took another bite of eggs as his mate choked on his drink yet again.

 

“Jesus Christ, _Dean_ , you can’t just say shit like that,” the alpha said as he looked down at his hardened length.

 

“I can and will,” Dean defended, though there was no heat in the comment.

 

Before Castiel could say anything a loud knock came at the door - this one was uncoordinated and obnoxious, not calculated and calm like his mother’s had been. Dean’s eyes lit up and Castiel gave him a curious look.

 

“I know that knock anywhere, Jo brought me some of my shit.”

 

The omega slid his plate onto the glass coffee table and walked to the door and Jo continued to bang at it over and over again.

 

“Christ almighty, Jo, calm your shit,” Dean said as he opened the door and faced the blonde omega.

 

“It took you long enough, and you reek of alpha in rut. It smells good though, like really fucking good. You guys are going to be a power-couple for sure,” Jo’s eyes lit up as Castiel reached the doorway. She took one good look at his body, naked except for a tight-fit pair of briefs that showed off his swollen cock. “Well fuck me, you _are_ hot.”

 

“Jo,” Dean warned with a growl. Usually, Dean would roll with the joke, but the idea of sharing Castiel had his blood boiling.

 

“I know, I know. He’s _yours_ ,” she rolled her eyes the snippy friend, she was understanding of the sudden hormonal changes of omegas in heat. Dean was newly mated, and he was going to be possessive. It was normal, natural even.

 

She handed him a black duffle bag with his name velcroed on the front, and circular pan covered in tin foil.

 

“I’m on break so I gotta go, I grabbed everything on the list. Nipple piercings, Dean? Really?”

 

Castiel’s eyes went straight to Dean’s nipples, confused. He hadn’t noticed piercings before.

 

“I gotta put ‘em back in or they’ll heal. It was a real bitch getting them done the first time, I don’t wanna do it again.”

 

She shrugged, “Fair enough.” She walked out the door with a wink. “Have fun,” she said.

 

Castiel felt like his dick was about to pop off and couldn’t imagine he looked any better. Dean grabbed his hand and led him back into the house.

 

\-------

 

“Oh fuck, Ellen made us pie,” Dean moaned the words as he glanced at the pecan-filled delicacy, Castiel pounding into him from behind. He gripped the counter harder and Castiel repositioned himself as his rhythm increased. Dean whimpered at the new angle, head resting on the cool, gray marble in front of him.

 

A large, muscled arm slid from Dean’s hip up to his chest, pulling the omega against him. The position was perfect for a deep fuck and Dean couldn’t help but rest his head on Cas’ shoulder as the alpha wrecked him.

 

The alpha had both arms wrapped around the front of Dean, teasing his now-studded nipples. _You can’t even tell I have them unless I have a piercing in, I took them out before I came here - I had a certain shirt I wanted to wear and they were totally visible._ Dean could feel Castiel’s toned stomach against his back, and he thanked God for being true mates with such a fit alpha, one that can manhandle him, one that can do this.

 

“That feel good? Having an alpha buried so deep in your ass? Fuck, Dean, you’re so wet,” the alpha groaned into Dean’s ear.

 

“J-Just

 

“J-Just for you,” Dean was barely hanging on to his last thread of sanity. He had already come of Cas’s cock not five minutes ago, and his heat-throttled brain was demanding it happened again. The white cabinets across from him dripped with his come, making a slippery mess of friction against his cock, one that had him shaking with desire.

 

“You’re mine,” Castiel whispered in Dean's ear as he wrung another orgasm out of the omega. Dean was trembling in his grip, incoherently mumbling swears as he spasmed around Cas’ cock. Castiel pulled his swollen knot out a few inches before it could lock, and slowly fucked Dean through his orgasm. His own came not long after and Dean whined.

 

“Why didn’t you knot me?” He could feel his alpha’s come paint the inside of his ass with hot spurts, and Cas gritted his teeth, grip tightening on Dean’s hips.

 

“‘S not a very good place to be locked together for over an hou- Dean your phone is vibrating,” Dean looked down at the sleek, hardwood floors, his vision landing on a buzzing phone, Sammy’s name posted on the front in bold letters.” Dean swore under his breath.

 

“Ah, fuck I gotta take this.” Before Cas could object, Dean was answering the phone, naked and covered in come in the middle of their kitchen.

 

 _Their_ kitchen. It sounded weird to Castiel - not bad - he had never shared a living space with any other significant others, and was used to the large house being alone and quiet. Now he wasn’t, now he had a mate. He wasn’t alone now, and Dean was definitely _not_ quiet.

 

“Uh - well, Sammy, it’s kind of a funny story and-” Dean went into an in-depth summary of the past day, showing no mercy as he left no details out. Cas could hear Sam yelling from the other line, the alpha was thoroughly displeased. He imagined Sam was making the same face he had the day before at Dean, a stern stare, verging on sassy.

 

Dean hung up the phone, smirking with amusement, “He’s kinda pissed.”

 

Castiel looked up from wiping down the cabinet, “Why?”

 

“‘Cause he’s all worried I’m being irresponsible… and about what my dad’ll do if he were to ever find out.” Dean almost left out the last part, unsure if he was ready to talk about his father quite yet.

 

“How old are you?” Castiel asked, his eyebrows scrunched up in that cute little way Dean was starting to love.

 

“Twenty-six, why?”

 

“Just wondering, you look younger. What would your father do?” Castiel looked concerned, and Dean shifted anxiously - he decided to change the topic.”

 

“How old do I look?”

 

“ _Dean_.” Castiel’s tone had an edge of warning.

 

“How old do I look?” Dean repeated.

 

Castiel sighed, letting the topic go for now, “Twenty-two, twenty-three.”

 

The answer surprised Dean, “Really?” Cas smiled at him in affirmation. “How old are you?”

 

“Twenty-eight.”

 

“How the hell are you a legit surgeon, I thought that shit took like twelve years,” Dean asked, sliding on the blue boxers they had discarded in the corner of the kitchen.

 

“The high-school I went to has a college program for honors students: Juniors and Seniors are eligible for a two-year degree. I had to take a bunch of tests to get in. It got rid of the mandatory stuff and gave me an early start. And I’m only four years into my residency.”

 

“You're like Doogie Howser,” Dean laughed. “How many years of residency do you have?”

 

“For the program I’m in it’s six years, but I’ll probably finish it up next year. The hospital I work at is not a very big one, at least not what I’m used to. They need more attending physicians, and I practically run the emergency room as it is and- I’m rambling, I’m sorry,” Castiel gave Dean a guilty look.

 

“Don’t be, I wanna get to know you,” Dean said, taking a few steps towards his mate.

 

“I would like to get to know you as well, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled, “You're so fucking formal about shit.” He pulled the alpha into kiss, his fingers tangled in Cas’ dark, unruly mess of hair in no time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I suck at updating. I'm gonna be honest, my posting is gonna be really inconsistent because I never have time. I promise I haven't abandoned this fic, nor will I in the future. I did a whole bunch of plot outline last night and it's gonna make it much easier to write. As always, thank you for reading this and please leave kudos or comments!


	5. Workin’ Day and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't at all what I was expecting to write for this chapter but whatever.

Dean’s heat lasted twice as long as Castiel’s rut, breaking at seven days - a personal record. They were both exhausted by the end of it, sweating and reeking of sex. Castiel had grown concerned because of his mate’s extended heat and was now relieved at its ending as he watched Dean grow more and more coherent.

 

“My ass is still sore,” Dean groaned, wiping his tired eyes as he rolled onto his back.

 

Castiel chuckled, pulling a light blue scrub shirt over his head. “And it’s probably going to be for the next couple of days… you should take the day off.”

 

Dean looked up at Cas, “Why?”

 

“You just had a week-long heat, you need time to rest and rehydrate,” he said bluntly. His concern amused Dean, but he couldn’t blame the guy; alphas want - no, not want, _need_ \- to take care of their mates, it’s instinct. And it was obvious that that biological factor was wearing on the alpha.

 

“Is that your professional opinion, Doc?” Dean smiled, sitting up against the headboard. He couldn’t help but tease.

 

“Yes,” Castiel said with a certain seriousness that had Dean laughing.

 

“I’m not taking the day off, Cas. I always work right after my heats, and I’m always fine. Plus I got bills to pay.” Dean pet the soft-furred cat in his lap. “I have to tell you something, though” he added, sapphire eyes meeting with his own.

 

Cas stopped getting dressed, “What?”

 

Dean gave him a guilty look, but it was only a matter of time before the alpha found out, “I hate cats and I’m allergic to them.”

 

Cas’ eyebrows furrowed and eyes squinted, head tilting in confusion. Dean only found this adorable, growing accustomed to the one of many weird faces that Castiel made on the daily. It was the first of many things Dean decided he liked about the alpha.

 

“You seem fine…?” It was more of a question than a statement. He continued dressing, pulled his pants up to his waist, much to Dean’s dismay.

 

“I’ve been taking allergy medicine that Jo brought me for the past week,” he admitted quickly, scratching the back of Alexander’s ear

 

Cas laughed, he laughed! This wasn’t the reaction Dean was expecting, “You’ll love Alexander by the end of the month, I promise.”

 

“Am I?” Dean asked, unsure of his ability to adapt to liking cats - even for Cas.

 

He nodded, leaning in to give Dean a kiss. Dean thread his hand through Cas’s hair to bring him in and Cas backed away, resulting in a pitiful whine from the omega.

 

“I have to go to work,” he said.

 

“Me too,” Dean sighed and laid back on the bed. His skin itched with residual arousal from his heat, and he held back a whimper. He didn’t want to go back to work, everyone was going to comment on his scarring mating bite or ask him invading questions, and he was far too exhausted to put up a smile for long.

 

Cas gave him a sympathetic smile, “Do you want to go grocery shopping with me later? I noticed we’re running low on food.”

 

“Sure,” Dean got up from the bed and stretched in front of Cas, making sure to display _all_ of himself to the alpha.

 

Castiel smirked, throwing his jacket on and walking out the door.

 

\-------

 

“What in God’s name were you thinkin, boy?” The booming sound of Ellen’s voice made Dean halt in place. He closed his eyes and groaned quietly, turning around to face his boss.

 

“Whatever do you mean, Ellen?” He tested his charming abilities on the older woman, giving her a bright smile.

 

He accepted defeat as she crossed her arms and gave him a demanding look, “You’d better be bringin’ that boy over for dinner sometime. I want to meet him.”

 

Dean was thoroughly amused at the thought of Castiel interacting with Ellen. He could only imagine how Cas, _his_ Cas, the introverted one with the weird looks and strange inability to communicate like a normal human being, would survive a conversation with Ellen. She had a loud personality and ever louder voice. She was an intense person when you knew her, not to mention having dinner with her, completely blindsided as to what was to come. Dean would have to prepare the alpha.

 

“Of course I will, woulda brought him over sooner but we were a little… indisposed from the beginning.” Dean shifted awkwardly, trying not to think about Castiel or what they had been doing for the past week. Thinking about the alpha would only make his skin itch more than it already was. He was starting to think Cas was right about staying home, and he hadn’t even begun his shift.

 

“Alright, alright, no need to get into the details, boy. Just bring him over for a burger sometime,” there was no bite in her words as she uncrossed her arms, and he could tell she was pleased for the time being. “He’s a pretty-lookin' fella though, comes over here to drink after work quite often.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened, “Oh, so you know him?”

 

“No, no, never really spoke to him. He’s not very talkative is he?” She asked, genuinely curious about the alpha that had mated Dean, who was practically her son.

 

He smiled, “Uh, no. No, he’s pretty quiet for an alpha.”

 

“Well, Jo seems to trust his character, she’s the one who served him the most, I believe. So, I won’t go over and scare the poor thing, but I want you to be careful, kid. You could’ve ended up with the wrong alpha, and gotten yourself into a bad situation. And I know you know what I’m talking about when I say that.”

 

The last sentence made him feel uneasy. Yes. He knew the risks of being an omega. No one understood the dangers of his gender more than him.

 

“I know, Ellen. I know. He’s a good one, though. You don’t need to worry about me.” He tried to reassure the woman, understanding her concern.

 

She laughed, “I’ll always worry about you, you little shit. Now go on, get to work.”

 

\-------

 

A - N - N - A

 

Castiel typed his sister'ss name into the contact search bar as he paced outside on his brief break. He wanted to congratulate her for the wedding, and that her and Samandriel are finally getting married after being mated for over five years.

 

Getting married wasn’t a necessity for mates, and it only tied them legally as much as being mated already did, not to mention their three children. It was more of a celebration and a family get-together than it was anything else, but Anna had wanted to get married since she was a young pup and Castiel was happy for her.

 

“ _Cas?_ ” Her voice was shrill with excitement.

 

“Anna! How are you? It’s been some time since we last spoke,” he thanked God that she picked up, uncertain of how much time he would have on this break.

 

He could distantly hear a baby crying in the background, and the sound of Samandriel’s voice, “ _I’m good, really good - well, as good as you can be while you’re taking care of three young, screaming monsters. Did Mom drop off my invitation while she was visiting?_ ”

 

“She did indeed, congratulations. I’m glad you and Alfie are happy.”

 

He could hear her squeal a little, “ _Aww, Cas, thank you. It’s good that you called, because I actually have a question for you._ ”

 

“Mhmm?”

 

“ _Do you want to be one of my bridesmaids? Or bridesman, or whatever?_ ” Castiel was only a little bit shocked by the question, “ _You would have to deal with my friends, but It would mean a lot to me._ ”

 

“Of course I will, Anna. I don’t have a problem with you friends, either. We got along well the last time I visited. I assume you’re talking about the two teachers? What were their names, Diane and, I want to say Abby?”

 

“ _Yup, and I heard you got yourself a mate. What in the hell, Cas? Did you even know the man?_ ”

 

He knew this was coming, there was no way his mother had gone back to Virginia without opening her damn mouth about it, and if she didn’t say something, surely Gabriel would have.

 

“Ah, yes, well it wasn’t exactly much of a choice. Finding a your true mate is much more intense than I would have ever expected.”

 

Anna gasped, “ _True mates?! Mom didn’t say anything about true mates! She was piiiissed though._ ”

 

Suddenly his pager was going off noisily, and he quickly went to check it, “Fuck. Anna, I’m sorry, I have to go. Tell Alfie I said congratulations, and I will see you soon.”

 

“ _Well tell your mate_ I _said congratulations, too. Have fun at work, Cassie, I’m glad you called, however brief it was._ ”

 

\-------

 

“So, how’re you feelin’?” Dean sighed at Jo’s voice. “Seven days is a bitch, why are you at work?”

 

“I’m at work because I like making money,” Dean said. “I missed like five days of income with this surprise fucking heat.”

 

“Sore?” the younger omega asked.

 

“Yeah I’m sore and tired and-”

 

“For some reason, very, very irritated. Don’t think I didn’t see you almost punch that alpha over there for hitting on you. You’re lucky my mother didn’t see that.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, and tried to take a deep breath. He had been trying to control his irrational hormones all day, but so far he had only pissed himself off more. The only thing his mind ever came back to was _Cas_ , and all he knew is that he wanted _Cas_.

 

“She would have bitched you out and sent you home,” Jo snickered, apperentaly amused at the idea of Dean being chewed out by her mother. “But seriously, Dean, go home. You obviously aren’t feeling well, and you shouldn’t have shown up to work today anyways. It’s the middle of the day, and relatively slow. At the very least can you please just go take a nap in the back? And call Cas?”

 

Dean looked up at her in confusion, “Why would I call Cas?”

 

She blinked, “Um, because the reason you’re feeling like shit is because you miss your alpha. Go call him, you’ll feel better. I promise.”

 

He shook his head, “No, I’m just tired. And sore. What kind of omega do you think I am, huh? I can go a few hours without seeing my alpha, I’m no bit-”

 

“Whoa! What in the hell is going on here?” Ellen interrupted the middle of Dean’s sentence.

 

Dean groaned, immediately feeling back about snapping at Jo. He wiped his tired eyes and sighed, “I’m gonna go home.”

 

The thing was: he didn’t even really know where home was anymore. Did he go to Cas’? His own apartment? He didn’t know. Would Cas want to move in together immediately? There was so much uncertain about their relationship and living situations and before Dean knew it he was panicking, uneasy breathing and gasping.

 

“You sure as hell are going home, what has gotten into you, Kid?” They pushed him to sit onto the couch, and he tried his best to steady his breathing, tired and embarrassed. “You came back to work too early, I should have known better.”

 

“No, Ellen, I’m fine. I’m just tired. I’ll go home,” he said pulling his phone out of his pocket. He was going to give in and call Cas, however much it hurt his internal ego. He needed Cas right now.

 

Jo snatched it out of his hands before he could make another move.

 

“What are you doing?” He demanded, feeling like Jo was taking his mate away from him.

 

Jo rolled her eyes and huffed, “I’m gonna call Castiel, you need to chill the fuck out or you’re gonna stress him out too. Sit, breath for a second, Dean. Let me do this.” He sighed angrily and nodded, laying back on the couch.

 

Within a minute she had pulled up his contact, and the phone was ringing.

 

“ _Hello, Dean,_ ” Castiel’s voice was rough in Jo’s ears. He sounded almost as tired as Dean, but much happier.

 

“Ah, not Dean. This is Jo,” she replied. Dean could almost feel his alphas change in attitude, and he couldn’t even hear the man.

 

“ _Where’s Dean?_ ” The concern in his voice had even Jo on edge, her expression changing in a second. “ _Is he okay?_ ”

 

“ _You’re gonna stress him out too,_ ” Dean teased, rolling his eyes. He kept up the sarcasm, overcompensating to make up for the panicking omega smell seeping through his scent blockers. “Now who’s stressing him out?” he muttered.

 

“Shut your mouth, boy. Don’t blame us for the fact that you’re feeling insecure,” Ellen snapped.

 

Jo ignored him, “He came to work prematurely, and he’s being a jackass.” Ellen smacked her on the leg, and she flinched a little, regaining seriousness.

 

“ _I knew it was too soon after his heat, I should have made him stay home._ ”

 

Jo chuckled, “Yeah, I don’t think you would have accomplished that very easily, he’s quite stubborn.”

 

“ _I’ve noticed,_ ” Cas agreed. “ _How exactly is he behaving?_ ”

 

“Uh, irritated? Stressed out? He almost punched another alpha today, and just a couple minutes ago had a mild panic attack,” she replied, Castiel’s quiet swear not going unnoticed.

 

“It wasn’t a panic attack,” Dean groaned loudly.

 

“It totally fucking was, and shut up so I can talk on the phone,” Jo shushed him.

 

“ _Is he there? Can I talk to him?_ ” he sounded more than desperate to hear Dean’s voice.

 

“Yeah, he’s right here. I figured I would call first because we both know he would underplay how miserable he is to you, and then I would have to end up dealing with his grumpy ass.”

 

“ _Yes, of course. Thank you, Jo._ ”

 

Dean opened his eyes and Jo gave him a stern look, handing the phone to him. Ellen and Jo soon left to let them talk in peace, and Dean sighed in relief as the bar door closed behind them.

 

“ _Dean, are you there, omega?_ ” Dean felt pathetic at the wave of emotions crashing over him as he heard his alpha’s voice. He wasn’t usually like this, he told himself. It was his heat’s fault, biology’s fault.

 

“Cas?” His voice almost broke at the word.

 

“ _Baby, what’s going on? Tell me how you’re feeling,_ ” it wasn’t a question. His voice was concerned and all alpha. Normally, Dean would be against any alpha using such a commanding tone on him, but he knew Cas meant well and that he was only worried.

 

“I’m okay, Cas. Really, Jo’s just being dramatic. I’m just gonna take a nap or something,” Dean flinched at Cas’ warning growl.

 

“ _Why did you have a panic attack, Dean?_ ”

 

He almost whined, Dean was never good at expressing his emotions, “Cas, I don’t know. I’m just tired... I’m sorry.”

 

“ _Dean, you have nothing to apologize for_ .” This time Dean really did whine because, yes, he did have something to apologize for. He interrupted Cas at work and stressed him out on top of that. “ _It’s completely normal to feel anxious in a new environment after mating, especially for an omega. Having unknown and untrusted alphas in the vicinity of you without your own close by is already a stressful situation for mated omegas, not to mention a freshly mated omega just coming out of heat. There was a reason I suggested you stay home, Dean._ ”

 

“Cas, I’m sorry,” he was trying his best not to cry, he really was. But all his brain was telling him was _angry_ and _mate_ and _alpha_ and... _abandoned_. It had only been about five hours and Dean’s body was telling him his mate had left him, and reacting as such.

 

Cas sounded like he was shuffling around, “ _Baby, I’m not mad at you. I’m just worried. Look, don’t worry, I’ll be there soon. The chief told me to go home after he learned I just got mated._ ”

 

Dean sounded defeated, “Okay, yeah, okay Cas.”

 

“ _Ten minutes, baby. I’m already walking to my car._ ”

 

\-------

 

Castiel made it to the Roadhouse in far less than ten minutes, possibly having broken a few laws as he did so. He didn’t care, any ticket would be worth reassuring Dean and making sure his omega was okay.

 

He crashed through the front door, holding a soft black hoodie. His eyes narrowing on Jo. She was serving a couple of burgers to a happy looking older couple, and sitting beside them was a young pup. He waited for her to finish up their polite small talk and followed her up to the front of the bar.

 

“Where’s Dean?” his gravelly voice made Jo jump, and he quickly apologized for frightening her.

 

“He’s in the back,” she smiled and put her tray down on the counter. “Come on, I’ll lead the way.”

 

She dragged him down a dark, narrow hallway behind the bar. The walls were dingy grey and textured, and Cas guessed it had been some time since they had re-painted. They had nice wood flooring, though, and Castiel’s work shoes clacked loudly against them as he followed her towards an open doorway.

 

She held her hands out to gesture they had reached their destination, “He should be chilling on the couch. I gotta go, we’re hitting lunch time rush-hour and business is picking up.”

 

“Thank you, Jo. I appreciate what you’ve done today.”

 

“You always talk like that?” Jo asked, amusement lacing her voice.

 

Cas smiled, “Yes.”

 

She nodded and turned around, walking back down their previous path and back into the bar. Cas walked through the worn door slowly, taking account of his surroundings.

 

The room was dimmed, walls a warm brown and the same floors as the hall. In the middle of the room sat a large blue chair and matching couch, a coffee table in front. Dean was laying in the middle of the couch, eyes closed. Cas couldn’t tell if he was asleep or not.

 

His scent was almost overwhelming to the alpha. Not because it was strong but because it was confusing. Castiel couldn’t tell what exactly Dean was feeling, there was too many different contradictory scents - happy, sad, angry, horny, stressed.

 

Dean’s eyes snapped open as Castiel took a step forward towards the couch. Relief flooded those beautiful emerald eyes and Dean stifled a desperate noise as Cas rushed towards him. The alpha enveloped him in a hug, bringing him down to sit onto the couch.

 

Dean dug his face into his neck and whined as he sensed the alpha’s scent blockers. The inability to scent his mate only agitated him further. He scratched at Cas’ clothed stomach and sniffed around his neck desperately.

 

Castiel shushed him, “I know. Baby, I know. I’ll take a shower when we get home. Here.” He handed Dean the black hoodie he was holding that he kept it in his locker with his scrubs, it was the most potent thing he could find.

 

Dean lurched at it, snatching it out of his hands and scenting it with a groan. Cas could feel the tension in his muscles dissolve as he took another deep breath. The omega was still latched tightly around him, and Cas wrapped him up in his arms, giving Dean a moment to calm before they left.

 

\-------

 

“Fuck it smells so good in here,” Dean said as they walked through the door of Castiel’s house. It still smelled like heat and rut and sex, but more importantly it smelled like _mate_. It calmed his nerves almost as much as the alpha-scented sweatshirt he was currently wearing.

 

They headed up to their bedroom, ignoring the mess of the house. Dean’s scent was growing more and more content as they neared their room, and he decided that Cas was right that morning when he told Dean to stay home. In fact, there was no way in hell he was leaving the house for the next few days.

 

Dean toed his shoes off at the end of the bed, and gave it a longing look. “So, I’m just gonna,” he practically collapsed into the bed, falling onto Cas’ side. He rolled onto his stomach and shoved his face into the pillow, inhaling with a happy sigh.

 

“I’m gonna go take a shower. I’ll be quick, promise.” Cas spoke in a soft tone.

 

“Want me to come with?” Dean asked. He didn’t feel like getting up or taking a shower but he felt bad letting Cas go by himself, he didn’t want the alpha to think he was ignoring him.

 

“No, baby, you need to go to sleep. I’ll come join you after I’m done.” Dean mumbled something of an agreement into his pillow, and Cas headed to the bathroom.

 

Twenty minutes later Castiel walked back into the bedroom expecting Dean to be asleep.

 

Dean was not asleep.

 

Dean was naked except for a pair of boxers, visibly aggravated and sitting on the edge of the bed. Castiel recognized multiple new items covering it: sheets and blankets from the guest rooms, dirty clothes from both the alpha and omega, and the sweatshirt Castiel had given him earlier that night.

 

“Oh, Dean…”

 

He flinched as the alpha spoke, his face transitioning from irritated to downright embarrassed. His cheeks grew a scarlet red and he ducked his head down like he was in trouble and Cas was going to punish him. The omega avoided Castiel’s eyes, keeping his own fixated on the pillow in front of him. He had been repositioning it for the past five minutes, and nothing seemed to fit right. And, for some reason, looking at the pillow and how _wrong_ it was felt like a personal attack and something he couldn’t ignore. He flipped it over again and shoved it to the far right before analyzing the bed’s contents once more. Nope.

 

Dean grabbed the grey pillow and threw it across the room, tears pooling in his eyes from frustration.

 

“It’s not working, Cas,” he said as his voice broke. The bed was missing something, something Dean couldn’t quite put his finger on. And until he found it he was confident there was no way he would be able to sleep. He just _couldn’t_.

 

Cas rushed towards him, “What’s not working, Dean?”

 

Dean gestured to the pillow and bed and Cas nodded, “Why am I doing this?” Dean had heard of nesting, sure, but he had never experienced a need to do it.

 

“Now that we’re mated we’re both more dependant on our combined scents. Making a nest gives omegas a safe place that they get to control where everything smells and feels right to them.” Cas wrapped his arm around the him, bringing the omega in to scent his neck. Dean sighed affectionately. “It’s part of the mating process, and frankly, I’m surprised you hadn’t nested already.”

 

He felt like he was turning into the stereotypical omega, weak and fragile and oh so very dependant on their alpha. Pathetic. Dean didn’t want to be some weak, omega bitch like his father had always told him he would turn out to be.

 

“It’s normal. And not something you control, there’s no need to be embarrassed.” He pet the omega’s hair softly as he spoke, “In fact, it only brings my inner alpha joy to have this room mixed with so much of our scent, and the bed looks extremely comfortable.” Dean could at least agree on that, it was covered in a monumental amount of blankets and pillows. It would be perfect if he could find what was missing about it.

 

Cas could only imagine the kind of upbringing Dean had had to get him to this point. He could recognize the hate the omega had for himself and his biological reactions, and it broke his heart. He had only known the man a little over a week, but it killed the alpha nonetheless to see him this despondent and put out of place.

 

Dean took another large inhale of the alpha’s neck, savoring the peace it brought him. And then it hit him: _Cas_ was missing. _Cas_ . Everything fell into place and he knew exactly where to put the pillow. All of a sudden it was practically a crime in Dean’s mind that the alpha wasn’t in their bed because he _knew_ where he was supposed to go and _why wasn’t he there already_? He whined and Cas’ eyebrows furrowed as Dean detached from him. The omega manhandled him backwards, making him sit on the bed.

 

Cas nodded, apparently understanding, “Where do you want me, Dean?”

 

In a flash Dean had grabbed the pillow that had previously angered him and positioned it diagonally in the right corner of the bed. He moved Cas to lay down facing the left side and moved himself in so the alpha could spoon him.

 

Dean sat up a couple more times, changing small details about the bed that were bothering him. But within a couple of minutes he was finally content, drifting off into sleep wrapped in Castiel’s arms, and much to Cas’ surprise, purring loudly as he did so. The sound of the happy omega made his alpha jump with possessiveness and he tightened his grip around the sleeping man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ it's been too long since I posted, sorry guys. As always, thanks for reading and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


	6. Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing, airplane ride, arriving to the hotel.

Castiel insists Dean take another few days off, and Dean stubbornly accepts on the demands of the alpha staying with. They ended up sleeping and fucking and cleaning for the following four days. When Dean returned to work he felt much better than he did last time, Ellen kept an eye on him nonetheless. Of course, he did bring that same black sweatshirt to work every day, putting it on on his breaks and calming his nerves with the soft, vanilla scent of Cas.

 

A month passed and Dean and Cas seemed to fall into a routine. Cas cooked on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays, and Dean cooked the rest of the week. He was surprised that first Thursday after his heat when Cas had made them enchiladas. Something in his mind had been telling him that Cas would leave that job up to him. Cas assured him that once he officially moved in they would share the duties of the house equally. 

 

Dean was growing fond of the giant paper calendar Castiel kept by the fridge, they wrote their shifts on it and all the events they had coming up - including Anna’s wedding, which was only three days out.

 

They were currently packing together, enjoying the day off they shared. Dean wasn’t sure what exactly they were supposed to bring, so he just shoved some jeans and shirts into his duffel bag.

 

“What am I supposed to wear to a wedding? I’ve never attended one,” Dean didn’t want to over or under dress.

 

Cas blinked, “You’ve never been to a wedding?”

 

“No… Is that weird? I don’t really have that much family.” Dean knew what a wedding entailed: vows, family, something called a reception, and… maybe a practice dinner? He wasn’t sure how you could practice a wedding and eat dinner at the same time, but he was certain he didn’t need to be around for that part so he didn’t worry.

 

“I guess I’m just accustomed to a large family. I’ve had to attend an endless number of get-togethers. You are not missing much.” Cas felt bad for Dean’s lack of family. He didn’t know much about the omega’s upbringing, Dean had always kept such conversations short. All he knew was that he had Sam, the younger brother, who he recognized from hanging around Gabriel previously, and his father, whom he believed Dean did not speak with.

 

“So what do I wear?” Dean asked again, switching from the family-related subject.

 

“Do you have a suit?” Cas asked.

 

Dean gave him a look of disbelief and laughed, “A suit? No, I don’t have a suit. I don’t exactly have a need for one, I’m a bartender. And before that, well…” 

 

“What?” Cas was curious about Dean, and so far the omega hadn’t given him much to work off of. “Well, what?”

 

Dean smiled confidently, surely covering something of a bad memory up. “Doesn’t matter, Cas. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Dean, we’re mates. I want to know you. Tell me,” his voice was soft, urging Dean on.

 

“God, Cas,” he almost hesitated before speaking. “I stripped, okay? I was a stripper.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“I had to. John left an- and Sammy was only fourteen, and someone needed to feed him, okay? I grew up in a motel, I didn’t even finish high school. I don’t have a lot of skills, and it wasn’t like I could pay the bills just bussing tables.”

 

“Who is John?” Cas didn’t know what else to say. Dean’s answer was not at all what he was expecting.

 

Apparently asking him this was worse than the job question. Dean gave him a stern look “John is my father,” is all he said.

 

They stared at each other for a minute or so in dead silence, Dean challenging him to ask another question with his eyes.

 

“Dean, I am not going to make you talk about something you are not comfortable with. I only wish to get to know you. You aren’t exactly making it easy.”

 

“It’s not exactly an easy story to tell,” Dean retorted. There was no heat in his voice, but he sounded tired of the topic and Castiel knew he wasn't getting anything more out of the omega today. Dean wiped a hand over his face, “I’ll buy a suit in Virginia.”

 

“Okay, Dean.” They continued packing, Castiel changing the subject. Within a couple of minutes the almost-argument was forgotten, and Cas was giving a brief explanation of his family members.

 

“Steer clear of Lucifer at all times,” there was a bite to his voice. “You will probably be with me most of the time besides the wedding itself, but I don’t want you to be alone with him. Ever.”

 

Dean smirked, shoving a book into his bag. “Cas, I can take care of myself.”

 

“Dean, look at me.” Cas had his alpha voice on, this drew Dean’s attention. “Money corrupts people, I’m sure you’ve heard. Money is the only thing my family cares about, and they have a great deal of it. Gabriel, Balthazar, Anna… they are the good ones. Everyone else?” Cas paused, “Just stay away from Lucifer, please? Michael too.”

 

There was a begging in his eyes that had Dean sighing, “Okay, Cas. Yeah, I’m mean after your - what, stepfather? After your stepfather felt me up I’ll take your word on their character.” Cas was growling at the mention of the event. “Hey, whoa. No need to be growly, alpha. Ain’t nobody touchin’ this but you,” he grinned at the man.

 

\-------

 

Dean failed to mention he was afraid of flying until they got out of the car, and he was staring at the airport entrance.

 

“I can’t do this,” he said. He gripped the side of Cas’ shirt, pausing the alpha as he was trying to collect their luggage from the trunk.

 

“What do you mean, Dean? What’s wrong?” He had an arm around the omega in half a second, a concerned scent seeping through Dean’s own anxiety.

 

“Flying,” Dean was shaking in the man’s grip, “I c-can’t-”

 

“You’re scared of flying?” Cas asked in disbelief. Dean just shoved his face into his alpha’s neck, breathing in the calming scent. Cas had noticed him being more clingy the past couple of days like he had the first day after his heat. The omega had been wearing his shirts for the past week, not unlike right now. He dismissed it, the evidence he gathered not being enough to conclude anything.

 

“Why wouldn’t you tell me that?” Cas asked as he tried to soothe the younger man.

 

“It’s been a while since I last flew,” he said quietly. “Didn’t think it would be a big deal anymore.” He looked at the large building in front of them again, cursing. “Guess I was wrong,” he laughed nervously.

 

Cas took his luggage in one hand and Dean’s hand in his other, “You’ll be okay, Dean. We are in first class, after all. You can just try and sleep through it.” 

 

Dean’s eyebrows raised and let out an amused huff, “First class, you say? I don’t think I’ve ever been in anything first class before. Fancy.”

 

Cas could feel the anxiety coming off of Dean, but the omega took a deep breath and nodded nonetheless. He made sure to put a mental note on avoiding airplanes in the future.

 

They walked through the doors of the airport and headed towards the baggage check line.

 

\---

 

“I seriously actually do NOT think I can do this,” Dean’s voice was erratic and his hands were white from gripping the bars beside his seat. The omega looked to Castiel with sheer panic.

 

Cas’ eyes widened, “Jesus, Dean, you’re going to give yourself a panic attack.” The green-eyed man had been pushing through the anxiety for the past hour. He had made it through the ticket line and security and had even got on board, but once the flight attendants started talking about worst-case-scenarios he was losing it.

 

“Going to?!” Dean gave him an incredulous look. “Humans are not supposed to fly, Cas. Once we’re up in the air, we’re trapped. Don’t you understand that? We’re TRAPPED, we’re-”

 

The plane started to rumble as it moved forward onto the track, “Oh fuck. Fuck.” He looked over to Cas once again, “Cas don’t make me do this. Please, Cas, I value my life and I don’t want to die in this thing. Fuck-”

 

The alpha grabbed Dean’s shaking body and pulled it close to him, grabbing the sweater he had previously discarded that was laying on his lap and wrapping it around the omega. 

 

“Come on, Dean. In through the nose, out through the mouth. You’re hyperventilating, just scent me, take some deep breaths.” Had Cas known his mate was so scared of flying, he would have bought a train ticket. Or even just drove.

 

Dean wouldn’t take his head away from Cas’ neck for at least twenty minutes into the flight. The flight attendants had come by a couple of times, and Cas ordered Dean a cup of tea despite the omega’s grumbling into his ear.

 

“Tea, Cas, really?”

 

The alpha shushed him, “Tea calms the nerves, Dean, quiet.” Cas faced the attendant once more, “Do you happen to have Chamomile?”

 

The brunette nodded, smiling, “Sure do, nervous flyer?”

 

Cas patted Dean’s head, “Indeed.”

 

By the time they were an hour into the flight and Dean had still not calmed down, Cas decided that something had to be done. One idea, in particular, had crossed his mind a few times, looking around at the almost-empty first class area, and at the bathroom that no one had walked used yet in this entire flight.

 

He grabbed Dean’s hand, “Come on.” Cas pulled Dean up and out of his seat.

 

“Where are we going,” Dean asked, obviously nervous about being up and walking around.

 

“Follow me, I have an idea that may or may not get us banned from United Airlines.”

 

Cas lead him into the first class bathroom, which was slightly bigger and much nicer than the other ones on the flight. Dean looked confused but followed him. The alpha slid the lock into the ‘occupied’ station and turned around to face Dean.

 

“What’re we-” Cas grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him down into a kiss. It shocked the omega, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, Cas felt the tension that had been building up in Dean’s body for the past few hours start to ease. He sunk into the alpha, letting him take control as he whined into the kiss.

 

Cas hand reached behind Dean and dipped into his pants, “We have to be quick.” Dean nodded, trying to hold back a moan as Cas’ fingers pushed into his hole. “You’re still wet and open from this morning.” The alpha continued to finger him as they made out. Dean grew slicker, quietly moaning every time Cas slid past his prostate. 

 

After a few minutes he spoke up, “Come on, Cas, I’m ready.” The omega lowered his jeans some more and turned around, rubbing his ass up and down the front of his alphas pants. Cas chuckled quietly and unbuttoned his jeans. Dean looked over his shoulder and moaned as the alpha pulled his cock out.

 

“Hush, Dean. We don’t want the anyone hearing us,” he lined up with Dean’s entrance and the omega shuddered with anticipation.

 

“Please, Cas,” he whined just above a whisper.

 

“O-Oh, fuck…” Dean tried to keep it down as Cas slid in. The alpha put one hand over his omega’s mouth and started to fuck him slowly. Dean’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he reached back to grab Cas’ thigh and pull him in closer.

 

“You’re doing so good, Baby,” Cas hummed quietly into his ear. “Such a good omega for me.” He fucked in slow, sharp thrusts that had Dean’s legs shaking. He was whimpering into the alpha’s hand as his nails bit into his thigh.

 

Cas tried to keep the thumping down, not wanting to draw attention to the bathroom. He wasn’t too worried, though, as a he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. And by the looks of the whimpering omega in front of him, Dean wasn’t very far behind.

 

He wrapped his remaining arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him in closer as he tried to find the right angle. Cas smiled as Dean tensed on the third thrust, back going rigid as white stripes of come splattered against the baby blue walls of the bathroom.

 

Cas pulled out just before he could knot despite Dean’s whining. He held back loud moans as he came on the omegas exposed back. Dean shuddered as he felt the alpha’s hot come on his skin.

 

Cas took a deep breath and wiped his come off Dean’s back with some toilet paper, kissing the top of the omega’s head. Dean was calmer for now, at least.

 

“Well I can cross ‘fucking in an airplane bathroom’ off my bucket list,” Dean said, sounding as fucked out as Cas expected of him.

 

Cas suddenly sprayed him down with some scent blockers he pulled out of his jacket. “Go out before me, I’ll clean up in here,” he said.

 

Dean smiled, “Always so prepared.” He opened the bathroom and cautiously stepped out, walking back to his seat. He was feeling much better than earlier, now too tired to let the anxiety get to him.

 

Cas came back and took his seat a couple minutes later, smiling at Dean as he sat down.

 

“Better?” He asked, and Dean nodded. “You should take a nap, we’ve still got about an hour and a half or so to go.”

 

“Mhmm,” Dean sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on Cas’ shoulder. “On it.”

 

\---

 

“So are we checking into a hotel or staying at someone’s house or…?” Dean spotted his bag approaching on the rotating baggage table. “Oh, sweet, that’s mine.” He grabbed the black duffel bag and faced Cas, who was holding his black suitcase.

 

“We are staying at the Angelstown Hotel & Spa,” Cas said with a certain bite to his words. “It is the hotel franchise that Zachariah owns with his brothers. It is also where the wedding reception is being held.”

 

“I thought the wedding was at the Smith Hall, isn’t that what the RSVP thingy said?” Dean asked, walking alongside his mate towards the car rental area. The airport was busy, and Dean had no idea where he was going but he trusted Castiel to get them to where they needed to be.

 

“It is, the wedding, all the “I do” stuff is being held at Smith Hall. All of the afterparty and where everyone is residing for these few days is in Angelstown.” Cas seemed very familiar with the wedding process.

 

“Sounds good, and we have a hotel room all to ourselves?” Dean winked at Cas, and the alpha smiled.

 

“Indeed,” he huffed. “Do you think of anything besides sex, Dean?”

 

The omega scoffed, “Don’t forget you’re the one whose idea it was to go fuck me in an airplane bathroom.”

 

Cas chuckled, “I can’t argue with that.”

  
  


When they got to the hotel it was the mid-afternoon, and they were exhausted. Dean really didn’t understand why sitting for four hours would make him so tired but it did, and he was ready for more than the hour nap he had managed to get on their plane ride.

 

They easily found their way to the front desk, and a short red-headed lady came to greet them.

 

“I recognize you,” her finger pointed towards Castiel. “Ridiculously handsome, smart doctor-looking, rich fellow… you must be a Novak.”

 

Cas nodded. “Unfortunately,” he whispered. “I’m Castiel Novak,” he said with a smile.

 

“Ah,” she was looking at a computer. “Yes, right here. You’ve got a suite here that the wedding booked for you.”

 

Cas shook his head suddenly, “No, uh, I’ll be paying for my own room. Preferably not one funded by Naomie.”

 

She gave him a weird look, “You must be the gay outcast.” The older lady looked past him, her eyes landing on Dean, “And you must be the new mate everyone is all up in arms about. You sure are cute.” Cas gave her an awkward smile and handed her his card. She laughed quietly, “Forgive me, it’s just that this family carries a great deal of drama, don’t they?”

 

“It seems it the only thing they’re good at,” Cas agreed. “Well, that and making money, of course.”

 

The nice lady, whose name was Marcy they later found out, got them set up with a separate suite. She helped them get their bags up to their room and gave them a whole bunch of good ideas for restaurants to go to in close by. Castiel gave her a sizeable tip and thanked her for her help, closing the door as she walked back to the front desk.

 

The suite was nice, very nice. There were a small kitchen and a large master bathroom. Dean was most excited about the king-sized bed. Dean was already laying face down in bed by the time Cas made his way back to the bedroom. 

 

Cas slowly pulled the omega’s shoes and socks off, followed by his light sweatshirt, pants, and t-shirt. Dean crawled into bed in his boxers alone, and Cas stripped an followed him in. 

 

“Your family is really dramatic,” Dean whispered.

 

“I know, now be quiet and go to sleep because tomorrow we have to literally go to dinner with the devil, and his mother who could arguably be worse.”

 

Dean gave him a confused look.

 

“I’m talking about Lucifer and my mother.” Cas’ voice was stern as he talked about his mother.

 

Dean laughed, “Fuck, I forget you had a brother named Lucifer. Man, that’s creepy.”

 

Dean fell asleep not too long after, tucked into Cas’ neck, and practically purring. Cas was up for a while, holding Dean as he worried about greeting his family for breakfast tomorrow morning. He hadn’t the slightest clue how they would act, and he wondered if they would act civil for once in their lives for the sake of Anna’s wedding, or bring their normal detrimental attitudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some filler, some smut. The next chapter is going to be fucking WILD. I hope you guys liked it, and as always leave comments and kudos, please. Thank you for reading!


	7. Breakfast With the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family breakfast and some fluff

Dean smiled as he felt the warm, stiff press of Castiel’s erection against his clothed ass. He pressed back against it, teasing the sleeping alpha. Cas groaned into Dean’s neck and pulled him in with a sigh, his grip tightening around the omega. 

 

As a rule, Dean didn’t usually cuddle. He thought it was unnecessary, and it strayed from the usual ‘fuck and leave’ routine he liked to follow. And it was only ever alphas that wanted to cuddle, really. Having a hand wrapped around them all night long was a good way to defend their property, he assumed.

 

But it was different with Cas. He felt safe pressed up against him, not the usual uncomfortable almost-panic he would be feeling with any other alpha. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe and content in someone’s arms. In fact, he couldn’t imagine going to bed without Cas anymore. It had been well over a month since his heat, and Dean was getting attached to him. He would never admit it, though.

 

And now that he was thinking about it, Dean realized the mating must have still been messing with his hormones. He had never been like this with anyone he’s dated. His skin crawled with anxiety every time he left Cas’ side, and while he could make it through a shift at the diner, he wouldn’t be able to do it without Cas’ sweatshirt.

 

He groaned into the pillow beneath him. 

 

Why was he so fond of Cas, what was it about that alpha that had Dean swooning with affection? It must be the mating bite, he told himself. It’s gotta be. Of course. There was no way Dean Winchester was becoming one of those clingy little omegas they liked to portray so much in the movies. He never liked omegas like that, and he’ll be damned if-

 

Cas smoothed one hand down Dean’s chest and rested them on his hips, pulling the omega down to grind against his cock. He spoke in a deep, sleep-filled voice that had his mate wet and whining, “Good morning, Dean.”

 

“H-Hi, Cas,” Dean cursed to himself. He was doing exactly what he had just reprimanded himself for.

 

The smell of slick trickled into the air, making Cas growl. The alpha slipped his hand under the waist of Dean’s boxers, taking Dean’s hardening cock into his hands. Cas looked at the clock, it was nearly eight in the morning.

 

“We have a couple hours until we have to go to breakfast,” the alpha spoke as he started to jack Dean off.

 

“Fuck me, then,” the omega insisted. 

 

He could feel Cas smile against his neck. Cas quickly pulled his underwear off, throwing it across the room somewhere. He turned Dean around and gripped his hips, and then pulled the omega on top of him.

 

Dean gasped and smiled at his alpha. 

 

And then he frowned as he felt at the familiar sensation of his mouth watering. His stomach lurched and he was muttering a quiet but firm “ _ Shit _ ” to himself as he flailed out of the alpha hands, stumbling onto his feet and running for the bathroom.

 

There, his knees landed on the cold, tile floor. He was barely able to get the toilet seat up before he was emptying the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

 

“Dean?!” Castiel was only a second behind him, running into the large bathroom just as Dean’s knees hit the floor. He crouched next to the omega, rubbing his back softly with a concerned look plastered on his face.

 

Dean grabbed some toilet paper, and wiped his mouth, only a little embarrassed to have been puking in front of Cas. 

 

“Are you okay?” Cas asked, the scent of concerned alpha was filling the air and it was making Dean feel more nauseous. 

 

“I’m fine,” he pushed the alpha’s hand off of his back and stood up. “Must have been my burrito from that fast food place at the airport.”

 

Cas nodded and followed him. Dean walked over to his suitcase and opened it up, pulling his bag of toiletries out of it. Cas watched as he shuffled through the bag, noticing Dean’s bottle of bottle of birth control among other things. The omega grabbed his toothbrush and walked back into the bathroom, frowning at the scent of puke and worried alpha. Cas stood back and watched Dean from the door. His face was scrunched like he was concentrating on something, and looked almost a little distressed. 

 

Dean spat into the sink and turned around, “Cas, I’m fine. Chill.”

 

The face he was making dissolved into nothing and he shrugged, “I’m an alpha. I worry.”

 

\-------

 

Breakfast was to be served downstairs at 10 am to the family, Castiel had told Dean. Dean had crawled back into bed after brushing his teeth, pulling Cas down with him and sighing at the smell of his alpha. He fell asleep for an hour or so before Cas woke him up, informing him that they should probably take a shower and get dressed.

 

They made it down to the reserved dining room by 9:55. Dean was nervous. His last encounter with Castiel’s family had not gone smoothly. He didn’t know how this thing was going to pan out, or how Cas was feeling at the moment. He looked calm and reserved, but his grip on Dean’s hand was firm as they walked into the room.

 

“Castiel!” A small, red-headed omega jumped up to greet Cas, giving Dean a small smile before she wrapped her arms around his alpha. Dean let go of his hand and stood back, and watched as a warm smile formed on Cas’ face.

 

“It’s good to see you, Anna.” 

 

Dean couldn’t help but notice she smelled good.  _ Really _ good, like peaches and vanilla and happiness. He usually tried to ignore people’s scents, and most of the time didn’t even notice them unless he was purposely sniffing them out. But for some reason, lately, he had been scenting EVERYONE. He must have been entering a heat soon. And come to think of it, he was a little bit late for one. Of course, living with an alpha can fuck your hormones up, let alone moving in with your new mate.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a warm hand tugging him in, “Dean this is my sister, Anna. Anna, this is Dean.”

 

“You’re the one who’s getting married?” He asked as Cas tucked him into his side, an arm tightly wrapped around him. 

 

Okay, he must be entering a heat soon because Cas was acting a little weird too.

 

“Yup!” She had a wide smile plastered on her face. She was obviously excited about it. Dean thought it was sweet, not many omegas are happy with who they end up mating, let alone get married to them.

 

“Congratulations,” he wasn’t sure what else to say. He had never been to a wedding, and he wasn’t good with family.

 

“Aw, thank you!” she looked at Castiel, “He’s adorable, where’d you find him?”

 

Cas chuckled, “A bar in North Dakota.”

 

“Now I know why mother was so pleased when she got back from her visit with you,” she said sarcastically. Dean liked her, she was nice. MUCH nicer than Castiel’s mother or step-father had been. She didn’t seem to care about their politics or social class. “Speaking of which-” 

 

She nodded towards the double-doors behind them. Cas glared and Dean sighed as Naomi walked in with a wicked grin on her face. She was wearing a powder blue dress and a fancy cardigan. 

 

Dean wondered how she and Zachariah could make themselves look so rich, though he noticed Cas wasn’t wondering the same thing by the look on his face. Zachariah walked in, stopping to order some scared-looking waiter around. Cas’ grip around his waist tightened. Dean hesitantly looked his alpha, whose eyes were locked on the grimy hotel owner. Red was bleeding into them at a steady pace and Dean could tell he was barely holding control. His hand ran down Cas’ chest, hoping the contact would be enough to bring him out of it. 

 

“Cas, it’s fine,” there was concern in his voice. Cas was an alpha, and sure, Zachariah tried to hurt his mate, but he was usually more well mannered about his familial hatred. He wasn’t the type to just burst like this. 

 

He was barely aware of Anna watching them beside him, but she apparently understood they needed a moment. She walked over to Naomi, a smile plastered on her face. It wasn’t like the smile she had given Cas, with all the heart and warmness she could manage. No, this one was forced and fake, but the old woman couldn’t tell. Dean didn’t think she cared either. She didn’t seem to give a damn whether or not her children tolerated her as long as they followed orders and behaved.

 

Dean knew parents like that. Hell, his father was exactly like that.

 

While Naomi was distracted and Zachariah was busy chewing out his beta employee, Dean turned to Castiel with a frown, “Am I giving off some kind of preheat fuck me vibes or something?” Cas’ gave him an incredulous look, his grip softening on the omega’s hip.

 

“No, Dean-”

 

“Then why are your eyes red like I am?” the omega stated, sounding a little annoyed. “If he touches me I’ll just stab him. Don’t worry about it,” he insisted. “Just calm down before your mother decides to grace us with her presence.”

 

Dean could hear Anna’s shrill voice from the other side of the room. She was talking to her mother, though Naomi didn’t seem very interested in what she was saying. Her eyes roamed to the two mates talking across from her, and Dean could feel her icy stare on the back of his neck, where his mating bite was scarred into his skin.

 

“You’ve spoken too soon,” Cas replied. He nodded towards his mother, who was swiftly making her way over to them. She ignored Anna’s calls towards her as she made her way over. 

 

“Castiel. Making a scene, are we?” she said as she looked Dean up and down with a judgemental stare. They knew she was referring to his reddening eyes. He practically scoffed, but he knew Cas was having a worse time than him so he kept his mouth shut. 

 

Cas closed his eyes, fingers pressing against his temples as he took a deep breath, “Can we please go through this wedding without further altercations? For Anna’s sake? I feel it would be best if we don’t communicate during this time, considering the last thing I told you was  _ fuck you _ .” Dean almost gasped. Cas didn’t swear much, but when he did…  _ oh man _ . He bit his lip and willed himself to calm down. Now was not the time.

 

Naomi looked as if there was fire in her eyes. She wasn’t used to this kind of defiance. She gave a small, wicked smile and walked over Zachariah, who was staring at the group. He looked more upset than Naomi did.

 

Dean turned around and faced his tired looking mate, “Man, and I thought my family was exhausting.” He gave Cas a sympathetic smile, trying to stray the alpha’s eyes from Zachariah. They were still bleeding red, and Dean could hear all of the other family members start to filter through the room. He sighed, grabbing his Cas’ hand and leading him out the exit. 

 

Through the exit landed them in a small, vacant hallway, “Dean what are we-” the omega grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Both hands tangled in his hair to bring the alpha in closer. It was messy and uncoordinated, teeth clashing together as Cas growled into his mouth. Dean almost whined as the alpha pushed him up against the wall, hands gripping his hips.

 

“I’m yours,” Dean insisted as he kissed the alpha. “Okay? So stop freaking out because you know your family better than I do and I need you to keep a level head and lead me through this bullshit.” Cas nodded, leaning against the omega’s shoulder. Dean could feel him take a couple of deep breaths against his neck.

 

“Remind me who’s getting married?” Dean saw Zachariah and Naomi looking at them from down the hall. Fuck them. Couldn’t they give them five minutes of peace? Cas didn’t seem to notice their comments as they walked away, he was too busy breathing in Dean’s scent. The omega still had that slightly more sweet scent to him, and Cas felt like without it he would go insane.

 

Dean pushed him to the side and fished his wallet out of his pocket. He had some on-the-go scent blockers and he knew him and Cas needed them at this point. He opened one, wiping it on Cas’ neck and down his clothes, and then he did himself. The alpha whined at him, but Dean ignored it, “Family even now, sex later.”

 

They walked back into the large dining room, and Cas noticed a few more members of his family that had shown up. “Short one over there, that’s Balthazar. You guys will like each other. You know Gabriel,” he said pointing at his older brother. “I assume the other two will be showing shortly.” Dean nodded, he knew to look out for those two, Michael and Lucifer. 

 

“Cas?” the alpha whipped his head around to see Anna smiling at him, “Can I steal you for a couple minutes? I need to go over a few quick things about the wedding, and since you’re a bridesmaid…”

 

He looked at Dean, who shrugged, “Go for it.” Cas nodded and followed Anna over to the table, where she looked to have some stuff sprawled out on. 

 

A short beta - Balthazar - walked up to Dean, “Why hello there.” He looked the omega up and down with a sinful stare. “You must be Castiel’s.”

 

Dean nodded. “You say that like he owns me,” he said with a bite.

 

Balthazar looked amused at the omega’s aggressiveness, “Well, in this family… That’s the mindset of most Novaks. You happened to snag yourself one of the good ones.” He seemed nervous around his family, like one of them was going to lunge him at any moment. He must not have been that well liked either.

 

“Come on,” Balthazar walked over to the table and sat down. Dean had nothing better to do. In fact, he wasn’t sure  _ what _ to do. So he followed Balthazar and took a seat next to him. “So, pup, what do you know about our family?”

 

Dean was almost taken aback by the question. Who the hell were these people?!

 

“Um, your mother’s a bitch. Zachariah’s kind of a perv,” the beta’s eyebrows raised and he took a sip of the water placed in front of him, “And Cas said to stay away from Michael and Lucifer.”

 

“Get me a whiskey, wouldn’t you dear?” Balthazar asked the pretty, omega waiter behind him. She gave him an almost-too-polite smile and nodded, walking away. His attention was refocused on Dean, “That is true, yes. You shouldn’t mess with those twats. Too many omegas have… well that’s not a story for a wedding. I guess this is supposed to be a happy time,” he laughed, “I can’t believe I was invited.”

 

Dean wanted a drink, but the thought of the bitter liquid was making him feel nauseous again. What he really wanted was to be calm, inside his nest with his mate. But he was at a wedding, and it wasn’t something he could get out of so he would just have to suffer through it, “So what’d you do to piss off the family so much? I’m assuming whatever it was is why you keep getting weird looks from the people in here.” The omega waitress handed Balthazar his drink with another artificial smile.

 

“It wasn’t so much what _ I _ did, though they probably see things differently,” he took a large swig of his drink, sighing. “The reason I keep getting looks, though, is because none of them have seen me in a good ten years or so.” Dean had recalled Naomie asking Cas where the beta had lived that first night he went into heat, but he didn’t catch a reason as to why.

 

The omega’s eyes widened, “ _ Ten years? _ Jesus Christ, why?”

 

“Because he’s a superstitious bastard,” came an amused, but familiar gruff voice behind him.  _ Cas _ . “Balthazar,” he acknowledged his brother with a smile. The beta got up and gave him a hug. “I haven’t seen you since new years.”

 

“Alright, everyone take a seat,” Naomi eyed the two brothers hugging. Balthazar sneered at her and sat down, Castiel following his lead at sitting next to his mate. “I’m afraid my eldest children will not being arriving until later, Michael and Lucifer got held up with business.” Dean rolled his eyes, who cared if they showed up or not. Wasn’t the attention supposed to go to the people actually getting married? “As we eat, I suggest we go over the wedding plans.”

 

Anna interjected, “I-I can take it from here, Mom. I’ve got the plans.” The omega seemed almost hesitant to interrupt her mother. Dean noticed the tension growing in the shoulders of Castiel and the beta sitting beside him. 

 

Dean decided he didn’t like this family. Nothing about them sat right with him, something was off… There was something bad about the Novaks, at least their parents. And their children seemed to recognize it with fear.

 

“Very well then,” Naomi sat down in her seat looking bored. 

 

Anna ran over the last details they needed for the wedding. Some last minute dress fittings for the bridesmaids, the rehearsal dinner this evening (which Dean was dreading), and the show up time for the following day. The young omega seemed to be well organized, everyone had a job and things seemed to be running as planned.

 

The rest of the breakfast was filled with awkward conversations and forced smiles. Dean could barely handle all of the alpha scent in the room or the way they talked so highly of themselves. Gabriel and Balthazar stayed in the back with Dean and Cas, and poor Anna was stuck at the head with their parents, caught in a conversation about the preschools and kindergartens they were sending their children to.

 

Dean was starting to feel sick again, bile growing in the back of his throat. He tried to keep it down, taking small sips of water and choking down bites of plain bread. It was no use though, and soon he was excusing himself from the table and practically sprinting out the door. He found the men’s bathrooms just in time, throwing open a stall before getting on his knees and puking up everything he had eaten at that breakfast.

 

He groaned, “What the fuck?” He must have food poisoning. It was the only explanation, surely. And he was getting a killer headache, too.

 

He heard someone walk into the bathroom, sighing as he smelled Castiel and not one of his reeking brothers, “Dean?”

 

“Yeah… I’m good,” Dean said as he wiped his mouth with some toilet paper. He winced at the pain in his temples. He slowly pushed himself up off the floor.

 

When his eyes met Cas’, the alpha was giving him a sympathetic smile. He looked more concerned than anything else. 

 

“Sorry I booked it outta there,” Dean said. “It was either that or…” Cas nodded, and the omega knew he understood. 

 

“Dean, I think we need to talk,” Cas says in a quiet voice. He gives the omega a pleading look.

 

“Oh no,” Dean says as he turns on the faucet. He gurgled some water and spit it out into the sink, “Not right now man, give me a minute. I just puked my guts out for the second time this morning. I think I have food poisoning,” he said, groaning at the scratchy feel of his throat. 

 

Cas shook his head and took a step closer. He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and gave him a sincere look, “Dean you don’t have food poisoning,” he sighed. “I think, maybe, I think you’re-“ 

 

His brothers had always had awful timing. So it was just like Gabriel to walk through the door just then, his loud voice booming in the vacant men’s room. 

 

“Dean-o! You ran outta there pretty fast, kiddo. You alright there?” He asked, Dean almost laughed at the sincerity in his voice. Oh right, Gabriel  _ could _ act like an actual human being every once in a while.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” Dean assures the alpha. To be honest, he was trying his best to get rid of him. The smell of another alpha… it was revolting. “Bad burrito or something. Or Cas was about to share his theory?” He looked at the alpha to complete his sentence.

 

“Um,” Cas looked at his brother and cleared his throat. “Nevermind, don’t worry about it.” Dean’s eyebrow quirked but he said nothing.

 

“Okaaayyy…” Gabriel drew out, sliding past the mates to check himself into a stall.

 

Dean and Cas looked at each other, “Should we go back to the breakfast?” Dean looked to his alpha for an answer.

 

“Breakfast is over,” Gabriel announced from the stall. “Naomi got bored torturing the waiters and Anna started to miss the pups. She told me to tell you, Cas, to meet her in her room. Bridesmaids stuff.”

 

Dean thanked God it was over, he wasn’t sure how the rehearsal was gonna go, but he knew that the breakfast was an awkward mess. Especially with him puking towards the end. He didn’t feel well. All he wanted to do was go crawl into bed and sleep.

 

“Okay,” Cas sighed again. Dean could tell there was something on his mind, but he would leave that for later. Right now Cas needed to meet his sister, and Dean needed to go scent something that smelled like his mate because all Cas currently smelled like was scent blockers.

 

“Can I have the room key?” he asked Cas, fluttering his eyelashes and shooting the alpha a grin. Cas’ worry seemed to dissolve and he reached into his pockets for the key, handing it over to the omega. “Thank you,” he gave the alpha a quick kiss.

 

“Mhmm, I should go meet Anna.”

 

“Yeah, you do that,” Dean said as he walked out the door. He headed up to their room in the elevator, thankful for the moment of peace and quiet.

 

When the smell of the room hit him, he practically whined. It smelled like him and Cas and home and mate and everything he needed all at once. Only one night spent in the place and yet it reeked of them. It made his inner omega purr with delight. He shoved off his shoes and threw his jacket on the chair in the corner of the room. He was drawn to the bed in the center, looking so fluffy and comfortable. He threw the rest of his clothes off and landed on the bed with a relieved breath, taking a deep inhale of Castiel’s scent. He curled up on his mate’s side of the bed and covered himself with blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! This chapter actually has like another 3,000+ words so I decided to make it into two chapters. I will be posting the other one as soon as I edit it. I know there's a lot of different plots going on and it might be a little confusing, but you gotta trust me that it'll all come full circle by the end of the fic. Since I write so slow if there are any inconsistencies I'm sorry. If you would be kind enough to point them out in the comments, I'll go in and do a little detail work. Thank you for reading, love you guys!
> 
> Oh! And follow me on Tumblr if you have any requests or anything. Omegaversefics is all my abo headcanons and greeneyedsourwolf is my main.


	8. Defense Against the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna talks with Cas, Some fluff, and then another hard afternoon for Dean.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Talk of past abduction/rape, panic attacks (going feral)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, this chapter should be called Chapter Seven Pt.2 but I named it Chapter Eight anyways

“Ah, there you are. I was starting to think Gabriel was the wrong messenger to choose,” Anna opened her hotel door a little more to let the alpha in. Cas gave her a weak smile and walked into the room. “Oh dear, I know that look. What’s on your mind, Cas?”

 

Cas didn’t want to talk about it. It was a hunch, a very supported hunch… but a hunch, “Nothing. What was it you wanted to go over?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

 

“Well, as you can see there aren’t any other bridesmaids in my room… I actually called you up here to ask you how Dean was doing,” she asked innocently.

 

Damn. She knew. Of course she knew, she’s had three pups.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked with a tinge of defense in his voice.

 

“...Well, he ran out at breakfast, looking pale as hell. I assumed he got sick,” she was trying to lead the conversation and he knew it. There was no use in ignoring it anymore.

 

He sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands, “I think he’s pregnant.”

 

Anna gave him a sympathetic smile, “Yeah, I noticed. What, were you starting to wonder why he’s been smelling so good lately? Let me guess, he’s been puking and clingy and all you wanna do is protect him?” Cas thought about his mate alone in their room. He wanted to be there, watching him, making sure he was okay.

 

Cas nodded, “I don’t know what to tell him. He doesn’t know. I-I’m not sure how, I don’t think he grew up with any omegas. He doesn’t seem to understand his biology as well as he should.”

 

Anna felt bad for the omega, the poor thing probably felt terrible and he had no idea why.

 

“Do you want me to talk to him?” she asked, she wanted to help her brother in any way she could. He was obviously stressed about the situation.

 

“No, I’m not sure how he’s going to react. In fact, I don’t think I should tell him until we get home. I don’t think he’s going to have a very easy time accepting it,” he just hoped Dean wouldn’t be mad at him.

 

“What makes you think that?” Anna poured herself a glass of water from the small kitchen in her suite. 

 

The alpha looked up at her with a serious face, “Dean… he’s not like other omegas.” Anna scoffed, yeah,  _ she noticed _ . “He doesn’t like who he is, I can tell. He’s not had an easy life, and he won’t tell me about most of it. I just… if he decides to keep it, it’s not going to be an easy pregnancy for him. He’s got too much self-loathing, he hates his gender too much, I  _ worry. _ ” He did, the past month or so with Dean had been the best in his life but he couldn’t help but notice the bitterness of his mate’s past.

 

Anna was giving him a sad look, “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be bringing this to you one night before your wedding.” The alpha gave an awkward laugh and got up, “You have more important issues at hand, this can wait.”

 

“No, Cas, wait. It’s fine,” Anna grabbed his sleeve but he only smiled.

 

“Really, I should get back to Dean,” he said goodbye to his sister. He would see her at the rehearsal dinner. Which was yet another thing he wasn’t looking forward to, especially the presence of his older brothers.

 

\-------

 

“Dean?” Cas was glad he grabbed the spare card from the front desk. He had a feeling the omega would be taking a nap, and he didn’t want to wake him for the key or to open the door. 

 

The lights were all off, and the room was silent. It smelled like them, but more importantly, it smelled like Dean. Pregnant omega had a very particular scent to it, almost too sweet but completely irresistible. He walked into the room to find his mate buried beneath the covers, purring loudly into Cas’ pillow as he slept.

 

They still had hours to go until the dinner, so he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with the omega. He pulled the covers on top of him, relaxing into the heat of his mate. Dean’s arms wrapped around him, the omega pulling himself in closer. He kept whining and digging his head into Cas’ neck, like he couldn’t get close enough. Dean was waking up and Cas was getting worried that crawling into bed with him had been the wrong idea.

 

Dean was squirming into his mate’s body, whining at him in his sleep. The bed was too big, it was too open. He liked his bed in the corner of the room, isolated with his mate on the other side. This was… he was too exposed. It didn’t sit right with him. Soon, he was getting tired of tossing and turning. Cas had backed off now, scooting away to let the omega get comfortable.

 

Dean sat up, his eyes still mostly closed. He wasn’t fully awake, but he knew where he was and he knew where he wanted to go. He slowly stumbled out of bed, startling his mate. He dragged the blankets and sheets of the bed and off the alpha laying on it.

 

“Dean?” Cas asked, wondering what the hell his mate was doing. “Baby, you okay?”

 

Dean nodded but ignored his mate, dragging the blankets to the small closet inside the room. It was big enough to fit both of them in it but small enough for Dean’s standards. He shoved them inside, patting them down to look just right. Then he walked over and grabbed Cas’ hand, making the alpha follow him into the closet.

 

This was better, it was confining and safe. His mate was close enough now, he grabbed the door and pulled it closed so it was pitch black in the small room. He practically went limp on Cas, his purring starting up once again. Cas didn’t expect he would remember this when he woke up.

 

Cas fell asleep not long after Dean did, and they laid in the small closet for a few hours. Cas was glad they could have some peace and quiet between bad family dinner parties, and he was starting to love Dean’s purring. He basked in the scent of his happy mate. That is until he heard his phone ringing in the other room, and he was forced to move his mate to the side, making Dean whine in his sleep. He slowly opened the door and walked over to his discarded pants, reaching in to grab it.

 

“Hello?” Cas grumbled, his voice gruff from sleep.

 

“ _ Jesus, Cas, were you sleeping or having sex? _ ” Cas rolled his eyes at the sound of Gabriel’s voice.

 

“What do you want, Gabriel?” He looked at the clock on the bedside table, they still had an hour until dinner.

 

“ _ Well, I was just calling to ask if you wanted to get drunk with me before the dinner, Cassie? _ ” Cas assumed he was at the bar, already three drinks in but getting lonely.

 

“Call Balthazar, I have to get ready,” he looked over at the closet.  _ And get Dean ready _ . Dean wasn’t going to be pleasant about leaving the closet, he knew that. Maybe he should just leave the omega to sleep, he wasn’t in the wedding so it wasn’t like it was mandatory for him.

 

“ _ Mhmm, _ ” Gabriel agreed in a cocky tone. “ _ I’m sure. Yeah, real busy. Okie dokie, then. Bye bye kiddo, have fun. _ ” He sighed at his brother's remarks, must everything have to be about sex?

 

He ended the call and ran a hand down his face. He opened the closet again, looking down at his sleeping omega, fast asleep and covered in blankets. He reached down to pet Dean’s face softly, “...Dean?”

 

The omega leaned into his touch, slowly opening his eyes. He looked confused, eyes squinting at the alpha.

 

“Cas?” he croaked. He looked around, sitting up a little, “When did you get here? Where the fuck am I?” He shoved the covers off himself and pushed Cas to the side, “Why am I in the closet?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s normal,” Dean brushed it off. He trusted Cas’ word on it, the guy was a doctor for Christ’s sake. And he didn’t want to think about it, he had done a lot of weird new things since getting mated. “Do you want to skip the dinner? I have to attend, but you aren’t required if you’re not feeling up to it.”

 

Dean shook his head, “No, no I’m fine. I swear. How much time do we got?” Cas gave a disbelieving look, “Cas, I’m good. Chill.”

 

Cas gave in, “We have about forty-five minutes.”

 

\-------

 

They took a shower together, rubbing off the scent of their nest in the closet. Cas could imagine they smelled like mating and sex, despite the fact that they were only sleeping. They were the only gay couple in a family full of homophobes, they didn’t need any extra weird looks on top of that. Or his siblings teasing.

 

After the shower, they got dressed. Dean wore his best black v-neck and some jeans, Cas dressed alike. The still made it back to the dinner just as everyone else was arriving. Gabriel met them at the door, a devious smile on his face.

 

“How’s my two favorite Novaks?” he slurred.

 

“Not a Novak,” Dean said, shooting Gabriel an odd smile. The alpha was smashed, he could smell it on him. Along with a slight smell of weed. “Winchester.”

 

“You entered the dreadful world of Novaks the minute you took Cassie’s mating bite,” Gabriel said playfully. “Winchester-Novak. Dean Winchester-Novak. What’s your middle name?”

 

“How many drinks did you have, Gabriel?” Cas asked from behind the omega.

 

“Six, eight, ten… who knows,” Cas laughed. Gabriel had a habit of getting trashed at family events. Sometimes yelling at people, but he never went overboard or upset anyone that he actually liked. Mostly he just tried to piss off the older two and his mother. He leaned in real close to Cas, “You seen the devil yet?”

 

Cas shook his head with a wide smile, “You never get tired of calling him that, do you?”

 

Dean looked around the room, noticing a few unfamiliar faces. He could guess the couple of girls hanging around Anna were her other bridesmaids, and the scrawny, but happy looking, beta next to her was her mate, Samadrial. He heard Cas call him Alfie sometimes.

 

Naomi was across the room, looking angry where she sat. Zachariah was once again yelling at a scared looking waiter. Dean couldn't imagine working here, the constant abuse would be awful.

 

“I think foods late,” Gabriel commented with a devious smile. “I love it when stuff doesn’t go according to plan. It’s his own hotel and he can’t even get the food in line.”

 

“Calm down there, Gabriel,” Dean said. All of the siblings were so different, it was kind of confusing. Anna was too sweet, like someone had been beating her down her entire life. Gabriel had a lot of hate in him, but Dean could see the broken pieces too. Nobody got that fucked up for an event like this without hiding something. Balthazar was mysterious, he was drenched in scent blockers and talking about being missing for years. The distrust in his eyes was evident, he looked at his family like he was ready to up and leave at a seconds notice. He had yet to meet the eldest but it seemed they were the evil ones, like their parents. And Cas… Cas had terrible people skills. He was a doctor and he could act in the moment, but he lacked the emotion most people did. It was like he was starved of affection and love his entire life, like he spent his childhood in isolation. This family was fucked up and they couldn't hide it. Not from Dean or the waiters or even their children’s other spouses.

 

Dean heard mumbling from across the room, and Naomi’s shrill voice. She sounded excited, the complete opposite of how she had been looking only a couple moments before.

 

“Lucifer, you made it!” Dean and the other two alphas turned around. He watched as she wrapped her hands around a tall, blonde man. He was wearing a blue suit and red tie, he looked his a businessman, much like his step-father.

 

_ That’s Lucifer? _ He mouthed to Cas, and the alpha nodded. There was hate in his eyes, and those of Gabriel’s.

 

“Satan has arrived!” the drunken alpha declared. He started into an in-depth explanation of one time when he was little and Lucifer chased him with a bat for calling him Satan. It made Cas chuckle, telling Gabriel that the event was half his fault for antagonizing someone named after the devil. 

 

Dean watched as the blonde man walked over to the bar as another, shorter alpha following behind. He looked at the man, something about him seemed familiar. The bartender handed him a drink, and he turned to the side to look at Lucifer.

 

Then Dean knew exactly who he was. 

 

Flashbacks came flooding in. Large hands grabbing him, the musk of horny alpha filling his senses, bitter and distasteful. Cas and Gabriel were still laughing and talking, neither of them noticed the omega staring at their brother and the strange man.

 

“Oh look, Michael’s here,” Gabriel pointed at the man.  _ That _ was Michael? He was their  _ brother _ ? His face went pale, scent filling with distress and anger.

 

Cas was the first to notice, his smile faded as he looked over at his mate. “Dean? Are you okay?” His first thought was that Dean was going to be sick again, but the omega was focused on something. His eyes were locked on his older brother. 

 

Dean couldn’t move, he felt like he was going to be sick. He was panicking, he could tell. Gabriel was trying to get his attention and Cas was talking him through breathing exercises but he could barely hear them.

 

_ Protect. Protectprotectprotect. _ His body was screaming at him. He didn’t who he was protecting.  _ Himself _ ? Maybe. His mate was shouting at him, and he could smell concern in the alpha’s scent.  _ Protect _ .

 

Before he knew what he was doing, he was escaping his mate’s grip and walking across the room. His eyes were still locked on the man, the alpha, he knew he was an alpha. He could still smell the stale leather and the whiskey on his breath. He was reaching into his pocket, watching the alpha joke with his brother. Lucifer was probably as bad as he is, maybe even worse. His hands wrapped around the cold pocket knife he kept on himself at all times. He could hear Cas calling his name from behind him. 

 

“Michael,” he bit out as he arrived at the bar. He wedged himself in between him and Lucifer, pushing the alpha to the side.

 

“Who’s fucking omega is this?” Lucifer growled at the disrespect.

 

Michael’s eyes landed on Dean, and he tilted his head in confusion. They bled a little red, the scent of aggression coming off him. “Who are-” he stopped. Dean knew he recognized him now as the alpha’s blood ran cold, all color draining from his face.

 

“Remember me?” Dean asked, his voice filled with anger. He flicked the knife from his pocket out, revealing the blade. Michael’s face went from aggression to fear as the omega slammed the knife down into the hand that was resting on the bar. He shouted in pain, the rest of the people in the room gasped and stepped away. Naomi, being her dramatic self, practically screamed.

 

“Dean!” Cas grabbed his arm.

 

“What are you gonna do, huh?” he taunted the screaming alpha. “You gonna tell your family how you like to spend your drunken Friday night?” Despite his screaming, Michael kept his mouth shut. “I didn’t think so.” He pulled the knife out of his hand and wiped it off on his jeans before placing it back in his pocket.

 

Dean was well aware of how he smelled. Mostly scared and sad, but there was anger there too. Everyone was turning to the side, trying to keep away from the unpleasant scent of a distressed omega. Michael was on the ground and bleeding.

 

“Castiel, you’re a doctor. Help him!” Lucifer insisted.

 

Cas gave him an incredulous look, “No!”

 

Dean looked at the shocked crowd, wiping the blood off his hands onto his pants. He didn’t like how many people there were, and how almost all of them stared at him with disgust. They were dangerous, the entire family was dangerous. They were all out to get him, he knew it. They were going to  _ hurt _ him.

 

“Dean?  _ Dean?! _ ” Cas’ voice was far away, he couldn’t hear it over his own growling. “Shit, he’s going feral. Dean, baby, come here.” He could feel Cas wrapping his arms around him, saying his name over and over and over again. 

 

The next thing he knew he was out in the hall, Cas’ hands on his face as he tried to get Dean to ground himself. He was still growling, he could hear it. It differed greatly from the soft purrs that had been coming out of him earlier. These ones were threatening, and he bared his teeth like he was ready to bite at any moment, “Dean, it’s me. It’s just me, no one else.” He looked around the hall, Cas wasn’t lying. 

 

He practically lunged at the alpha, digging his head into his neck as far as it would go as he took gasping breaths of his mate’s scent. Cas wrapped his arms around the shaking omega, he was confused but more concerned.  _ What the hell had his brother done to Dean? _

 

“I’m going to take you back to the room, now. Take you back to the closet, okay? But I need you to work with me,” Dean nodded but didn’t move his head. They just needed to make it to the elevator and down the hall. He somehow pried the omega off him, an arm still wrapped around him as they walked down the hall. Dean was openly whining for Cas’ attention, and the alpha was trying his best to comfort him despite not knowing what exactly he was upset about.

 

Dean resumed scenting him in the elevator, earning some weird looks from the other two betas in the confining space. Cas didn’t care, if it helped Dean calm down he’s was all for it. He fished his key card out of his pocket and lead Dean out of the elevator. The omega had a death grip on his shirt, not letting go no matter how awkward it was to walk in a straight line. It took a minute or so longer than normal for them to arrive at their room, but Cas quickly opened it up and dragged his omega inside. 

 

Dean seemed to calm down at the smell of their combined scents, enough for him to lose the grip on Cas’ shirt. The alpha was quick to work stripping them both of clothing, Dean never strayed an inch from his side. The omega followed him to the closet, where their bedding still laid. He closed the door behind them as the Dean wrapped himself around the alpha. Again, he started to scent Cas in deep breaths. Cas gave him a couple minutes to calm down, and to realize he was safe.

 

“Dean, what happened?” the omega tensed in his grip and shook his head. “Dean, you stabbed my brother, you went  _ feral _ . I have to know what that was all about.”

 

Dean lifted his head, “You’re not gonna like it.” His voice was scratchy from growling.

 

“I didn’t think I would,” Cas replied. “You have to tell me anyways.”

 

The omega sighed, “I started stripping when I was eighteen.” Cas almost growled. No good story would start off like that. “One day I went to work, it was a normal day. A Tuesday, I think. I noticed this guy watching me all day, I figured it was a good time to make a little cash so I walked up to him and asked if he wanted a lap dance since he seemed so into me,” Dean’s voice was getting smaller. “He wasn’t a good customer, very handsy. There was a no touching rule, everyone knew about it. By the end of the song I had to get security because he wouldn’t stop grabbing at me. He was escorted out of the club.

 

I thought I was fine, and it was just another asshole alpha who couldn’t control themselves. I thought he left when they kicked him out, but… when I got off work he was still there. He was waiting outside the club, he was waiting for _ me _ . I tried to get to my car, I knew I should have just gone back inside and had one of the guards walk me out but I was stubborn. I didn’t actually think someone would get the best of me… and then he grabbed me. Him and a couple other alphas, they threw me in a van and knocked me out.” 

 

Cas gripped Dean, he knew where this story was going. He was trying not to growl for his mate’s sake but he was seeing red.

 

“When I woke up I was…” Dean’s voice broke. “I was naked and cuffed to a bed. I could tell they…” he couldn’t even finish the sentence. Dean let out an odd laugh of some sort, “I don’t think they expected to catch the only omega in the state who knows how to pick a lock. Next thing I remember I was limping down the highway, still naked. I was disoriented, I think they gave me something. But Cas…” he could see the tears seeping from Dean’s eyes in the little light that flickered through the closet. “That guy at the club, the one who jumped me? Cas, that was Michael. I know it was, I’ll never forget his face.”

 

“I…” Cas’ hand was running through the omega’s hair, he didn’t know if it was to comfort Dean or himself but it was happening. “Dean, I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Not your fault,” he turned around to sink his head into his mate’s neck. He hugged the alpha as much as he could. Nothing would harm him in here, not with his mate wrapped so tightly around him. He was safe, at least for the moment.

 

“Dean…”

 

“No, just shut up about it. I told you, that’s it. There’s nothing to be done. I just want to stay here, please?” Cas nodded. Who was he to deny his omega the small comfort? He wanted to get Dean home, cursing the fact that the wedding had still not taken place. The omega was still shaking in his grip. 

 

Cas willed himself to calm down. It wouldn’t help Dean to get angry about his brother now. He would deal with Michael later, he assumed the alpha got what he deserved for the time being. After the alpha got his hand patched up, Cas thought he might pay his older brother a visit.

 

“Of course, Dean. Whatever you want,” he kissed the omega’s head. Usually, Dean would be against that sort of affection but right now it was exactly what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Omegaversefics and Greeneyedsourwolf for any prompts/requests
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, I know I post really slow so I'm sorry but I will finish this fic eventually. All your guy's comments really get me excited to write so thanks for being so supportive. I can't believe this fic has gotten so much attention since it was originally just supposed to be a pwp.


	9. Gathering Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, and a confusing conversation between Dean and Balthazar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for brief talk of rape. This chapter also has NSFW content.

Cas kept telling him,  _ you don’t have to go to the wedding _ ,  _ no one is expecting you to go to the wedding _ . Dean sighed every time he said it, reassuring the alpha again and again that he was fine and that he would be fine during the wedding, “Really, I’ve dealt with it for eight years and I can live through another day. It happened, it’s over. I stabbed him, and I feel… surprisingly better.”

 

Dean felt better, this was true. That didn’t mean he wasn't nervous, though. And he wished he had packed some Xanax to get him through the day but he would just have to deal without it. He just hoped he didn’t have to see or deal with Michael a second time. Make it through the wedding, congratulate Anna, get the hell out of Virginia: this was his plan.

 

The alpha’s head tilted to the side, his eyes scrunching in confusion. “I think most people have the opposite effect. You’re mad at someone, and then you punch them or something, and then… well, at least the characters in the movies never seem too satisfied with it afterward. It didn’t fix anything, it didn’t take any of the pain away.”

 

Dean gave him a smile, “Where I’m from if you’re pissed at someone, punching them is about the only solution.” There was something off about the way he said it, like there was a story behind the sentence. Cas didn’t comment, everything came out of Dean in good time. The omega didn’t give up information unless he wanted to. “Maybe it’s just the Winchester genetics at work,” he shrugged. “I spent so much time scared… and angry. First thing every day I would wake up and he would be there, in the back of my mind. It fucking haunted me.”

 

He remembered each and every nightmare, where he would wake up in the dead of night sweating and screaming, Sam running into his room with a worried expression on his face and in his scent. Sam would always ask the same questions in the morning:  _ What happened? Dean, you need help, what happened? _ He always brushed it off, Sam didn’t need to hear all the gory details… or any of the details for that matter.

 

“When I saw him, I don’t know. I just knew I needed to protect something - or, myself, I guess,” Cas’ eyes shot up,  _ protect something _ . The pup, it was in his instincts. “When I stabbed him it felt kind of justified, it took away some of the fear. I think.” He couldn’t really tell how he felt about the whole situation right now. He was feeling weird this morning, probably a lashback from the rush of hormones the night before. 

 

He wanted to touch the alpha, scent him, be near him. His body told him he was safe with Castiel, that by his side was the right place to be. But, of course, they had to get out of bed and take care of adult responsibilities. Dean still needed to get a suit, and Cas had his own bridesmaid duties to worry about. He missed the rehearsal dinner and some much-needed information, he would have to track down his sister later.

 

He didn’t know what happened after he brought Dean out into the hallway and up to their room. He assumed someone brought Michael to a hospital, but he wondered if the alpha had the balls to show his face at the wedding. Castiel was surely going to beat the everloving shit out of his older brother, it was only a matter of time. Maybe it was Dean’s pregnancy hormones infiltrating his brain, but he had the urge to rip Michael’s throat out with his bare teeth. No one fucked with his mate and got away with it, no one would ever touch Dean again.

 

Dean couldn’t hear his thoughts, but he could read his face. He scratched into his mate, pulling Castiel’s hands around his waist. Dean had moved them back onto the bed in the middle of the night, he was starting to feel better and he knew he was getting too old to sleep on the floor in a cramped closet. His back would never forgive him.

 

Cas groaned happily at the increase in contact and Dean grinned, “Hey, I still need to get a suit.” Now was as good a time as any to bring it up, the omega guessed.

 

Cas chuckled softly, “I’ll send you with Balthazar. He loves shopping and he knows where to find you a suit.” Dean whines in discontent and instinctively grips Cas’ hand tighter. The omega was wondering why he was so tense all of a sudden, he could handle a small trip without his alpha. He wasn’t a bitch, he could deal without Cas for a couple hours. His body disagreed though, and he felt the anxiety start to build up inside him. “He wears scent blockers all at all times and he’s a beta. And he’ll do most of the talking, so you don’t have to worry about it,” Cas said. He didn’t have time to go get Dean a suit and go prepare and take pictures for the wedding, but he didn’t want Dean to feel uncomfortable either. Since the omega was so insistent on coming along to the wedding, this was the best solution. “I’ll scent your sweatshirt a lot. People will probably think you’re an alpha, nobody’ll bother you.”

 

The alpha was making a lot of good points, and Dean relaxed a little. If he smelled like an alpha he would be fine. Even if they know he’s an omega, they’ll know he’s taken. No alpha’s fucked with omegas that were already claimed, they had some sort of weird unspoken respect thing about not touching another alpha’s property. Dean nodded, “Okay, yeah that sounds good.”

 

His grip wasn’t softening on the alpha’s hand, though. Cas frowned and leaned forward to kiss Dean’s neck, the omega sighing softly. 

 

Maybe Dean just needed something to relax him in the moment.

 

They were still practically naked, making it easy for the alpha to work his way kissing and licking down Dean’s back. He kneaded the omega’s cheeks, feeling the fabric of his underwear damp with slick. Cas looked over at the clock, he had a little time to spare. He pulled the omega’s underwear down his legs and threw them on the floor.

 

Dean fisted the blankets to his side, his face smashed into the alpha’s pillow. The hands on his ass and the overwhelming smell of his alpha had him moaning and dripping with slick. Without warning, Cas spread his cheeks wide and dove in. Dean bucked at the feel of Cas’ tongue licking his entrance open. The alpha’s hands gripped his hips, pulling him down against the mattress. Dean’s cock hung heavy between his stomach and the bed, dripping with precum as felt the friction of the sheets against him. He was already so close. He didn’t know how Cas did this to him, how he completely wrecked him in a matter of minutes with little to no effort.

 

The alpha’s tongue breached his hole, darting in with little thrusts. A finger entered him alongside, and the omega shouted, “ _ Cas. _ ” That finger stretching him open, and the tongue next to it were somehow exactly what he needed. Or it might have just been the attention from Cas, and the happy scent of aroused alpha in the air, “Please, more, please.”

 

Cas hummed in agreement, adding another finger. He scissored and stretched, going deeper and deeper until he found  _ that spot _ , making the omega shiver and buck beneath him. He started to fuck Dean with his fingers, fast and with purpose. He had the omega whining little pleas of  _ fuckthereCastheresogoodpleasemoreplease _ .

 

“C’mon, Cas. Fuck me,” he whined.

 

The alpha stopped licking to reply, “No time.” His fingers thrust in once more, pressing right up against Dean’s prostate. The omega went limp, taking everything Cas had to offer in return for little  _ uhuhuhs _ spewing out of his mouth, “I want you to come, Omega.” 

 

A couple more thrusts later and Dean was shaking in his grip, come drooling out of his trapped erection as the alpha circled his sweet spot again and again. Cas worked him through his orgasm, kissing up his body as his fingers kept moving inside the omega. He turned Dean’s face to give him a sloppy kiss. The omega moaned at the taste of his own slick, eyes rolling to the back of his head as waves of pleasure crashed over him.

 

Cas slowly pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets and rolling over to Dean’s side.

 

“Shit, Cas,” Dean croaked. “What was that for?”

 

“My apology for leaving you with my brother,” he joked. “You know, we can still leave if you want to. Anna would understand.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes for the fifth time that morning, “Cas, I’m fine. Seriously, I mean you’re in the wedding for Christ’s sake. You have to go, and I’ll be okay for the few hours I don’t get to see you. I’ll manage.” He was glad the alpha was so nice about it all, but he really couldn’t mess with Anna’s wedding any more than he already had. 

 

“Okay,” the alpha backed down. He looked at the clock again, “I should go take a shower.”

 

Dean mumbled ‘mhmm’ into the pillows as he pulled the blanket back over him. He was on Cas’ side of the bed, inhaling the scent of alpha in small puffs as he starts to drift back to sleep. Cas only smiled and made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed in his suit before leaving to go to Anna’s room. He gave Dean a quick kiss on the head before he left.

 

The pictures only took about an hour. He wasn’t sure why Naomi was insisting they do it so early in the day, but he went along with it. There was a shot of Anna and Alfie together, of the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, and one of all the parents together. He refused to take a single picture with his mother or Zachariah, Anna didn’t mind. She was only amused at their mother’s frustrations.

 

He made it back to hotel room about fifteen minutes after that. When he walked in, Dean was still asleep. He walked over to his mate to wake him up, “Dean, Balthazar is gonna be here in a half hour. I figured you would want time to get ready.” His hands ran through the omega’s hair.

 

Dean looked at him with tired eyes, “Damn, Cas. You clean the fuck up in a suit.” He admired his nicely dressed mate and Cas blushed. “It’s hot.”

 

“Dean, you need to get ready,” the alpha scolded him playfully. “I have to go back to Anna.” Dean nodded at the alpha, crawling out of bed with a groan. He still felt tired, but he hoped that would wear off as he woke up. Cas tossed some scent blockers at him.

 

“Since you won’t really have time for a shower,” Cas said with an awkward smile. 

 

Dean nodded, “Good thinkin’, I probably reek of sex.” And if Dean had scent blockers on then he hoped his brother wouldn’t say anything about him smelling pregnant. That is if he noticed.

 

“Indeed,” Cas sniffed the air once more, hoping the scent wasn’t attaching to him from the mere minutes he had spent here. Running into his family members smelling of slick and arousal might be awkward. The alpha picked up Dean’s sweatshirt on the floor and started to scent it, rubbing along his neck and wrist, trying to get as much of his smell on it as possible. He walked over and gave Dean another kiss before he left, handing the sweatshirt to his mate for inspection.

 

Dean closed his eyes as he sniffed it. Yeah, he would be fine wearing this thing, it smelled of pure alpha. “Oh, and here,” Cas handed him a small plastic card. “For the suit.”

 

Dean shook his head immediately. “No, it’s fine Cas. I can buy my own suit,” he said with a nervous laugh. 

 

Cas took the omega’s chin in his hand, “I’m buying you a suit.” He pressed the card into the omega’s hand, “Let it a mating gift or something, I don’t care. If you don’t accept it, then I’ll just have Balthazar buy it and reimburse him when I get home.”

 

“Dude, no. You’re not my fucking sugar daddy, I’m not gonna let you buy me presents and shit. It’s bad enough that you pay all the mortgage and will barely let me help with the utilities,” there wasn’t any bite to his words, but he meant what he said. They had had a brief conversation about paying the bills before, and it only ended with Cas barely compromising and letting Dean pay the water electricity and sometimes food. And even then, sometimes Dean would log into the account online to see that the alpha had already one or both of them.

 

Cas looked at him, a smile peeking up out of the corner of his mouth, “We are not having that conversation again.” He shushed the omega with a kiss, “I have to go. Take the card. Be a good boy, buy the suit.”

 

He left Dean speechless in the middle of the room, giving the omega a grin before he headed out to meet up with his sister again. Dean groaned as he felt a little bit of slick drip between his cheeks in reaction to the pet name. He looked over to the scent blockers, hoping they would be enough to cover up the smell. He doubted it.

 

He brought the sweatshirt up to his nose one last time before gently placing it on the bed. He unzipped his bag and shuffled through it, pulling out some jeans and a blue flannel. He looked at the shirt, shaking his head and exchanging it for a grey t-shirt. It was too hot and too humid for a flannel. He took the scent blockers and rubbed them all over himself before getting dressed.

 

Balthazar showed up about ten minutes early, his nose wrinkling at the scent of the room. The beta was dressed nicely in some dark wash jeans and a v-neck.

 

“My God, it stinks in here,” he said as he entered. “What in the hell have you two been doing in this room? No, actually. I don’t want to know. Now, are you ready?”

 

Dean nodded, slipping the scent blocker in his pocket. He threw his alpha-scented sweatshirt on, hoping the stores they go to will have air conditioning. He was happily surprised as he felt an immediate sense of calmness because of the scent of Cas on him. Balthazar gave him a weird look, but lead him out of the room anyways. They walked down to the lobby, Dean followed the beta, not sure of where they were going.

 

Balthazar brought him to a small, black car. Dean shrugged and got it, “Where are we going?”

 

“Armani,” Balthazar started the car.

 

“What? No, no I just want like a-a plain suit. Armani is…  _ expensive _ . I don’t know anything about suits, but I know  _ that _ !”

 

The beta chuckled, “I don’t think that’s your problem, considering my brother was the one who texted me to go to Armani in the first place. You have his card, do you not?” Dean rolled his eyes and nodded.  _ Yes _ , he brought the damn card. “Then what’s the problem?”

 

“I don’t want him to pay hundreds-”

 

“Try thousands,” Balthazar interrupted.

 

“ _ Thousands?! _ Okay, look, I don’t want him to pay thousands of dollars on me. It’s unnecessary, I didn’t mate him so he could buy me shit. I didn’t even know he was a surgeon!”

 

“Calm down there, kiddo. Nobody’s calling you a gold-digger,” Balthazar laughed. “Look, in this family, you need a good suit. It’s a big family, I feel like I’m getting invited to a wedding three, four times a year. I never really go to them, I only came to this one because It’s Anna’s.” He couldn’t miss his sister’s wedding, no matter how nervous he was about his family. “Look, Cas has money to spare, he spent his entire life single, no kids, had scholarships for most of his college… he wants to buy you a nice suit. Let him.”

 

Dean huffed and leaned back against the seat, “Fine,  _ fine _ .” Dean’s fingers tapped against the door handle as they drove, “...So, this is your car?”

 

Balthazar nodded, “Indeed.”

 

“Does that mean you live near enough to drive here?” Dean couldn’t read the beta. He didn’t know if he had a family of his own, the man was always doused in scent blockers and he couldn’t get a whiff of anything but that artificial smell.

 

The betas hand gripped the steering wheel, knuckles going white. “Why? Has someone in the family been asking about me?” He asked with a hint of aggression in his voice.

 

“ _ Woah _ ,” Dean said, pulling his hands back in a submissive gesture. “I guess I hit a nerve... what’s the deal with you and your family? You said you hadn’t seen most of them for like ten years…”

 

“We had a falling out, nothing to it. It’s just safer to stay away from them now… for everyone involved,” he seemed to regret saying that last bit as soon as it came out of his mouth.

 

“Everyone involved?” Dean questioned. Balthazar sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time since he entered the car. Every answer made the omega more curious, he couldn’t help but question it. Nobody would give him a straight answer about anything in this family. He just wanted to understand what the hell was going on.

 

“...I got a mate and a pup. Well, I guess she’s not so much a pup anymore. Name’s Rosalyn,” Dean was surprised, he figured the beta was single.

 

“Is that why you’re wearing so many blockers?” Dean asked. “Does your parents even know you have a mate and a kid?”

 

Balthazar shook his head, “They know I have a mate, they’ve _met_ her… They speculate about the pup, but they don’t know anything for sure. I’m careful about it,” Dean wondered why. Was his family going to hurt the kid, or did he just feel like they didn’t deserve to meet her? He couldn’t imagine having a child and your family not even knowing about it. “Look, I’ve already told you more than I ever planned on so let’s drop it,” he glanced at Dean. “Why don’t you tell me about Michael?”

 

It was Dean’s turn to shake his head. Even the mention of the man’s name had him on edge. The omega just wanted a calm outing, to buy a suit and get back to the hotel room, “I don’t want to talk about it. Which, I realize is a little bit hypocritical considering I just pried information out of you, but…”

 

“I told you about them because I chose to. If I didn’t want you to know about them, trust me, I wouldn’t have told you,” the beta said. “You don’t have to tell me about what he did. I already know.”

 

The omega looked at him, eyebrows furrowing, “What, did Cas tell you?” He was verging on angry, how could his mate tell Balthazar something like  _ that _ ?

 

“ _ Calm it _ . Cas didn’t tell me anything.”

 

“Then how-”

 

“What? You think you’re the first person my brothers have abused?  _ Please _ ,” the beta let out a bitter laugh. “There’s a reason I keep my mate and child away from this family,  _ Dean _ . You would be smart to do the same.”

 

“I don’t have a child,” Dean countered, trying to wrap his head around what Balthazar had just told him. If the Novaks were so dangerous, why hadn’t they ever been caught? How long had they been kidnapping and raping innocent omegas?

 

“Not  _ yet _ , no. Look, I know what you’re thinking. If I know about it, why haven’t I done anything?”

 

“Um,  _ yeah _ . What the fuck?”

 

“Well I  _ have _ , and it didn’t work out…” Balthazar said, pulling into the parking lot of a large, brown building.

 

“That’s the ‘falling out’ you’ve talked about?” The beta nodded. It must have had to with why he was hiding his family. “...Does Cas know?”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about him.” They parked in front of the store, where large block letters labeled the doors with ‘ARMANI’, “he was kicked out when he was sixteen. He missed quite a bit in his absence, as did Gabriel.” Dean sighed in relief, at least his alpha was innocent. 

 

“If there was something I could do, I would. But they have too much money and too much power, I assume they’ve bought out every person that might come in their way.” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Dean, the less you know the better. It doesn’t make sense, _ I know _ . Someday I’ll tell you the whole story but for today… I’m tired of this conversation. And we’re here.”

 

These Novaks, they had as much distrust in people as he did, Dean was starting to think. Getting to know the family was… difficult. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some filler plot before the actual wedding. I apologize for any inconsistencies or errors. Again, the plot will make sense eventually, it's just gonna take some time to pan out. Thank you so much for reading, I'm trying to get chapters out faster for you guys.


	10. Time For a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding, an unfortunate meeting with Lucifer, and Dean finally finds out whats wrong with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for talk of rape, abuse, emotional distress

Two and a half hours. Dean spent two and a half hours at Armani with Balthazar, letting the beta dress him over and over again until they  _ finally _ found an adequate suit. Well, Dean was fine with the first one they had put on him, but Balthazar was a picky man. He wouldn’t let the omega buy just any suit.  _ No _ , he had to try them all on first. 

 

By the time they got back to the hotel, he only had an hour to spare before the wedding. Balthazar dropped him off at the entrance of Angelstown and the omega headed up to the room, sighing as he closed the door behind him.

 

“Dean?” Cas walked into view. Dean grinned, throwing his arms out to the side to display the new suit. “ _ Dean, _ ” the alpha let out a low growl.

 

“I take it you like the suit?” Dean said as the alpha looked him up and down. He chuckled softly, “I have no idea what I’m wearing, something about a black satin.. stretch? I… don’t know. You’re right though, Balthazar knows his damn suits. He wouldn’t let me leave until I tried on everything they already had in my size.”

 

“You look amazing…” Cas said, a hand dipping into the omega’s jacket to wrap around his waist. He pulled Dean in for a heated kiss.

 

“Mmm, Cas we gotta go,” Dean insisted, pulling the alpha away from him. “You bought me the suit so I could go to the wedding, not so you could fuck me in it.” The alpha’s eyebrow quirked in interest and Dean pushed a hand to his chest, “ _ Oh no _ , I almost had a heart attack when I looked at the price tag for this thing, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you fuck me in it.”

 

Cas laughed, “Alright, alright. I guess we should be making our way to the wedding.”

 

Dean nodded, “So are we taking a taxi or did you rent a car or something? How are we getting to this thing?”

 

“We’re using Anna’s car, we’re actually driving her there,” Cas said, reaching for the door handle. “We have to make a quick stop at her room to and pick her up.”

 

Her room was just a quick walk down the hall. She invited them in excitedly, dressed in a small, white dress, “I’m almost ready, it’ll be just a minute.” They followed her into the room. Her jewelry was laid out on the table, and she carefully started to put them on, smiling as she did so.

 

“I’m going to use the restroom,” Cas announced, disappearing into the bathroom. 

 

Dean nodded and sat down at the table, “Those are nice.” He gestured to the bracelets on the table.

 

“Thank you! They’re my great grandmothers, kind of a family heirloom,” she said as locked them onto her wrist. “Um, Dean?”

 

Dean looked up at the omega, “Yeah?”

 

“Are you okay? I mean… after what happened yesterday?” To some extent, he knew this conversation was coming. He felt bad, making a scene at her rehearsal dinner. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the omega.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he said quickly. “I’m just- sorry, I guess. You know? It’s  _ your _ wedding, it’s supposed to be about you. I didn’t mean to really do it until I did it and… I don’t want to ruin your wedding or anythi-”

 

“Dean,” she laughed. “Dean, it’s fine. I don’t care”

 

Dean was confused, she should be a least a little bit angry. He  _ stabbed  _ her  _ brother! _

 

“Look, I invited my entire family to this thing. My siblings, my parents, everybody in between - I knew this thing was gonna be a shit show. I don’t care about the wedding, I care about  _ Alfie _ . I’m just excited to be marrying him finally.” The bright smile on her face warmed Dean’s heart, Anna was a treasure. “And between us? Whatever Michael did… he deserved what he got. Probably more.”

 

Cas chose this exact moment to walk back into the room, completely oblivious to the omegas’ conversation. He smiled at them, “Are we ready to go?”

 

Dean nodded, and Anna bunch the skirt of her dress up into her hands, walking over to the door. They followed her out to the parking lot where her car was parked. Anna sat in the back, there was more room for her dress back there. The smile never faded from her face.

 

Smith Hall was dressed nicely in white, obviously professionally decorated for the wedding. Gabriel arrived about the same time they did, greeting them at the door.

 

“Hello beautiful,” he gave Anna a kiss on the cheek. “You look great, kiddo.”

 

“Aw, thanks Gabe,” she said, giving her brother a hug. “I would stand around here listening to you compliment me all day, but I have a wedding to get to so if you’ll excuse me.”

 

She pointed towards the door at the back of the room, telling Cas where to meet her. He nodded at her and she walked to the back. Cas kissed Dean and followed her in. The omega was left with the only Novak he knew before he and Cas had mated.

 

“Dean-o!” Gabriel’s hand clamped down on Dean’s shoulder, “Lookin’ sharp! I’m actually surprised you came. You’re my new favorite person, btw.”

 

“Oh?” Dean questioned. “And why’s that?”

 

“Well, for stabbing Satan’s best friend, of course! Come on, you’re sitting next to me,” they walked into the large dining area where tables had been set up. Gabriel chose one in the back, which Dean was silently thankful for. He didn’t want to see or deal with the family. Cas said they could leave after the reception, so he just needed to make it through the next half hour or so and he would be golden.

 

“Why would care?” he asked the alpha. Gabriel was quite possibly the only alpha Dean would sit so close to besides Cas. He knew Gabe and had been around him a lot in his life. He felt somewhat safe with the alpha.

 

“I don’t, not really. It was just damn entertaining,” Gabriel said. “You know… you could have told me Michael messed with you. You’ve done a lot for me in my life, I would have… I would have joined the fight if you wanted.”

 

Dean waved hand, “No, don’t worry about it. I didn’t know Michael was your brother until I saw him and then… well, you know the rest.”

 

The alpha nodded, “You know, if Sam finds out what happened he’s gonna come here and kill Michael.”

 

“That’s if Cas doesn’t kill him first.” Dean gave him a stern look, “Don’t tell Sam, he doesn’t need to know about it.” The last thing he needed was his angry younger brother knocking down Michael’s door.

 

Dean the room filling up with people, taking seats at their respective tables. He recognized a few people from the night before.

 

“You know, Samsquatch worries about you,” Dean shook his head at the nickname. “Would it kill you to talk to him? He’s your brother, he just wants to know what’s up. He tells you all about Jess and college and everything in between.”

 

Dean sighed, wishing there was a beer in his hand right about now, “I tell him  _ enough. _ He’s met Cas, he knows we’re mated… that’s about all there is to tell. I’m paying for his college, I practically  _ raised _ the kid for Christ’s sake. If I want to keep him in the dark about certain things, then he can just deal with it.”

 

“Fine,” Gabriel backed down. “I’m just sayin’”

 

“Yeah, well, shut up the wedding’s starting,” Dean nodded to the priest lining up at the front of the room. He saw Naomi and Zachariah sit at a table with their two eldest at the front of the room. The omega tried to ignore Michael’s presence as best as he could, taking deep breaths as wedding music started.

 

The wedding itself was nice, quiet and respectful. Anna and Samadrial’s vows were cute, Dean thought. Nothing gave him more hope for young love than a mated couple with three kids getting married. Cas looked especially handsome up there, a stoic expression on his face. He knew the Cas was staring at Michael, the alpha squirmed uncomfortably beneath his brother’s stare.

 

“Cassie’s gonna slaughter him,” Gabriel whispered. Dean smiled nervously.

 

After the wedding, they all headed back to the hotel. They served chicken and steak in a room about as big as the one in Smith Hall. Some choice people, Anna included, got up to give a few speeches, as Dean heard people did at weddings. They had an open bar, but he wasn’t interested for some reason. Really, he just wanted to go home.

 

Cas had disappeared into the bathroom. It had been fifteen minutes, and Dean was starting to get a little worried.

 

“Maybe he fell in,” Gabriel reasoned with a chuckle.

 

Dean shook his head, “Whatever, I’m gonna to go find him.” He had one of the waiters direct him to the men’s bathroom and headed that way. 

 

“Cas? You in here somewhere?” he asked out loud as he walked into the bathroom. He pushed open a couple of stalls, “Cas?”

 

The omega heard someone unlock one of the stalls, and turned around hoping to see his mate. But, of course, it was not. Instead, it was a large, blonde alpha reeking of alcohol. He knew who it was, multiple people had warned him about the man. It was Lucifer.

 

Dean backed away from the alpha, trying to make his way to the door. But Lucifer was fast, he quickly grabbed ahold of Dean, slamming the omega against the wall. Dean yelped, trying to push the drunk alpha off him. 

 

“Fuck off!” Dean yelled, “Get off me!”

 

“Not a chance,” the alpha sneered. He held Dean against the wall with his hand wrapped around the omega’s neck, “You stabbed my brother.”

 

“Your brother’s a fuckin’ rapist,” Dean spat, trying to breathe through the alpha’s grip. Lucifer punch him in the face, making the omega grunt in pain.

 

“I heard the story differently,” the alpha said. “You were a stripper, right? Sounds to me like you were asking for it.” Dean spits at him, blood spattering Lucifer’s face.

 

He growled, and Dean turned his face to the smell of alcohol. The mix of musky alpha and whiskey made Dean’s stomach twist. The alpha’s hands pressed up against him, and the omega grimaced in pain and fear. He was starting to panic, flashbacks of Michael flooded through his head.

 

He kicked the alpha, flailing any limb he could in attempt to free himself from the alpha’s grip. He could smell himself leaking through the blockers, distressed omega filling the air of the bathroom.

 

The sound of the door opening caught the alpha off guard, his grip loosening on Dean enough for the omega to kick him away. A young man, an alpha by the way he smelled, walked into the room. His eyes landed on the omega, alarmed.

 

“Maximus!” the drunken alpha yelled. “Why don’t you join in on the fun, son?”

 

Dean cursed to himself, wondering just how bad of luck he must have for the next person walking in the room to be the son of his attacker. He looked over to the open window at the end of the hall in the bathroom, hoping he was small enough to fit. He cursed the fact that he wasn’t petite like most omegas were in this moment.

 

Much to his surprise, the younger alpha growled at his father 

 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?” Maximus snarled. He smelled angry.

 

“What does it look like?” Lucifer said, apparently not expecting his son’s aggressive reaction. “He’s the one who stabbed your uncle! Doesn’t he deserve a little punishment?”

 

“ _ Punishment? _ ” Maximus asked. “Take it up with the police if you’re so angry!”

 

“I don’t think so,” Lucifer shook his head, walking towards the shaking omega yet again. Dean held his arms out in defense, throwing a punch at the alpha. Lucifer narrowly lunged out of the way, turning around to kick the omega in the shin, “Look at him, he’s out of control. He needs to be dealt with!”

 

“He’s  _ pregnant! _ ” Maximus screamed, fists clenched. “You can’t defend injuring a pregnant omega, it doesn’t matter what he’s done!”

 

Pregnant? No, he wasn’t pregnant. There was no way in hell.

 

“He’s with pup?” Lucifer laughed, looking down at Dean. The omega was panting on the floor, clutching his injured leg. “Where’d you get a silly idea like that?”

 

It was a silly idea. A stupid idea, the kid must have been lying.

 

“Dad, you can smell it on him. What, is your nose broken or are you just that plastered? Are you missing the scent of distressed omega in the room too, can you not smell how  _ terrified _ he is?”

 

No, Maximus’ nose must have been the one that was broken. There must have been another omega in the bathroom before him, a pregnant one. Surely there was another answer.

 

Lucifer growled, “ _ Leave _ , Maximus.”

 

“ _ No! _ ” Maximus said incredulously. “Let him go.”

 

Lucifer shook his head, “What are you gonna do, Max? Stop me?” He laughed obnoxiously.

 

Dean thought it was a rather stupid idea to be antagonizing his child. The younger alpha had a good couple inches on Lucifer, and wasn’t nearly as drunk, “Yes, I will. Because if you don’t stop now, you’ll only be giving Castiel a reason and the right to slit your throat.”

 

“I’d like to see either of you try,” Lucifer ran at the other alpha, growling low in his throat. Maximus grabbed him and threw him against the wall with a thud. 

 

The younger alpha’s eyes were red with aggression as punched his father, again and again until the alpha was bloody and bruised in the face. He looked at Dean and the omega squirmed in uneasiness. He didn’t know whether he should be thinking about what the alpha said or what he was doing.

 

“ _ Go _ ,” Maximus punctuated the order with another fist to his father’s face. He used his alpha voice, urging Dean to follow his instructions.

 

Dean nodded, whimpering as he stood up. His face and leg hurt and he could taste blood on his tongue. He leaned against the wall, limping as fast as he could out of the bathroom. The omega didn’t look back, trying to get as far away from the room as possible.

 

Was he really pregnant? The thought of it had his heart beating twice as fast as it already was, fear continuing to pour off of him in waves. He was still nauseous, he reeked of angry alpha. The omega reached for the nearest trash can, gripping it just in time to unload everything he had just eaten. 

 

The omega heard a familiar voice call to him, “ _ Dean?! _ ” He heard loud footsteps approaching him quickly. He leaned back against the wall, wiping his mouth off on his jacket sleeve as he tried to take a deep breath. Gabriel came into view and the omega backed away instinctively, “What the fuck happened to you?”

 

“I need you to take me to a store,” Dean gritted out, well aware of the blood that was spitting out of his mouth. He ignored the alpha’s question. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered except for  _ this _ . “A store,  _ Gabriel _ !” His voice broke as he spoke, “Take me to a fucking store!”

 

“I need to take you to a  _ hospital _ , Dean,” he argued. “What happened? Did some-” he scented the familiar smell of his eldest brother. “Did Lucifer do this?!”

 

Dean flinched at the name but shook his head. It didn’t matter, none of it mattered.

 

“Damn it, Gabriel, you sonofabitch! Take me to a fucking store,  _ now _ ,” he cried.

 

Gabriel had seen Dean at his worst: guilty, abused, drunk, and beaten. Hell, he had even seen the omega after his father was finished with him multiple times. But he had  _ never _ seen Dean cry. Not once. It was terrifying.

 

“Okay, okay,” he shushed the omega. “Jesus, okay. Jesus,” he repeated again. “ _ Shit _ , follow me.” He was going to get an earful from his brother, but he lead the omega out to his car.

 

They drove in silence, Gabe didn’t ask what happened. He knew the Winchesters, they didn’t talk unless they wanted to and he knew for a fact Dean didn’t want to talk. He could smell the fear on him, and his brother and the scent of another alpha. He couldn’t tell who. He could also smell something sweet and familiar, but he couldn’t quite tell what it was over the smell of distressed omega.

 

They passed by a small Gas-n-Sip and Dean slammed his hands down on the dashboard, “ _ There _ . Pull over.” The alpha followed his directions, pulling into the parking lot and stopping the car.

 

He turned to the omega, “Whatever you need, at least let me go in and get it for you. You don’t look so good, kiddo.” 

 

Dean knew exactly how he looked, but he didn’t care. It didn’t matter.

 

“ _ No _ , stay here.”

 

“But Dean-”

 

“ _ Stay here, _ ” Dean growled. He got out of the car with a grunt, limping his way into the convenience store. Gabriel kept a close eye on him, thankful for the glass walls of the store.

 

Dean made his way into the store, startling the beta at the counter as he limped past each rack. He scanned the rows of food and supplies, searching. Snack foods, tampons, bandages,  _ pregnancy tests _ . He stared at the row of them, aware of the beta staring at him from behind the counter. Poor kid, Dean was probably the scariest thing he had run into at his job: a distressed omega limping into a store at night, wearing a blood-covered suit with a busted up face.

 

He stared at all the tests, there were so many of them. He didn’t know which ones to chose, or which ones would give him a better reading. He focused on the omega male section, grabbing a couple of the most expensive tests and heading up to the front of the store. He pulled a fifty out of his pocket and slammed it down on the counter, “ _ Bag. _ ” He held up the couple of tests.

 

The beta’s lip quivered, he talked quietly, “Ex-excuse me?”

 

“ _ I want a bag, _ ” Dean punctuated every word. He knew he was being mean but he didn’t care.

 

It didn’t matter.

 

The beta handed him a small, black plastic bag. Dean slid the money forward and bagged his items. “Keep the change,” he barked as he left the store.

 

He climbed back into the car, slamming the door shut. Gabriel stared at the bag in his hand as his started up the car, he was fairly certain he knew what it was but he said nothing. He drove Dean back to the hotel, they were only about five minutes away.

 

“At least let me walk you up to your room,” Gabriel begged. “Please?”

 

“Fine,” Dean let the alpha help him into the elevator. He limped to his room, thankful that he had the key in his pocket. He let himself in, telling Gabriel to go away as soon as he entered the room. Gabriel retreated into the hall as soon as he was sure no one else was in the room waiting for the omega.

 

Dean closed the door behind him, throwing the black bag on the bed. He shoved his jacket off, loosening his tie and pulling it off. He grabbed the tests, ripping open each box and heading to the bathroom.

 

It was the longest three minutes of his life, sitting there on the floor of the bathroom, staring at a couple of tiny, pink sticks. It felt like hours, waiting and waiting and waiting… until a small happy face appeared on top one, and two pink lines on the other. And then he knew, everything was starting to fit together, piece by piece. 

 

The neediness, wanting to touch Cas every second of every day, hormones all over the place, puking at all hours of the day…  _ his scent _ . Maximus was right. Of course he was right, it was all so obvious. And he… he must have been the stupidest omega on the planet. How could he not know?

 

Maybe it was because his mother had died when he was too young. She was the only omega in the family, John was pure alpha. He didn’t know how to deal with heats or hormones or anything omegas ever had to deal with, and he didn’t care. When Dean presented he was angry,  _ too  _ angry about something he couldn’t control. The omega never went to his father for help with such things. He figured it out on his own.

 

But this… this was new. He always played it safe, using protection, birth control, anything and everything to prevent this from happening. John had always told him he would be a terrible parent, that he would ruin his children just like how he ruined Sam. Dean always believed him, he wasn’t parent material. No Winchester was, with the possible exception of his younger brother. When he mated Cas he forgot. He spent a heat with an alpha, forgot to use condoms half the time… all the while he was stupidly relying on his birth control to take care of it all.

 

God, he was so  _ stupid _ .

 

He heard the door slam shut, his alpha’s worried voice yelling out for him. Tears flooded his eyes, he didn’t want Cas to see him like this. He didn’t want Cas to see him or look at him or touch him, he didn’t want the alpha to know he was pregnant. Because if he knew and Dean had the pup, if they raised it together and the alpha relied on him to teach it and nurture it and love it… eventually, he would ruin it. And maybe Cas, _ his  _ Cas,  _ his  _ alpha, wouldn’t like or love him anymore after that. The alpha would be disappointed in him and he would leave, just like everyone always did. And he couldn’t handle that, he couldn’t cope with the idea of Cas leaving him, of not loving him anymore.

 

He let out a broken sob, dropping the tests in his hand. He curled in on himself, ignoring the pain in leg or the feeling of his broken lip tearing open as he cried. 

 

“Dean?” Cas called through the room. He followed the sounds of Dean’s cries, running into the bathroom to find his mate bleeding and distressed on the floor, “ _ Dean?! _ ” His eyes flicked to the tests on the floor and he dropped to his knees next to his mate, “Oh, Dean.” He pulled the sobbing omega into his lap, petting his hair in some attempt at soothing him.

 

“You don’t want me, Cas,” Dean spoke almost incoherently. “I’m no good… I’m gonna break it.”

 

“Break what, Dean?” Cas asked. He didn't know what to do, or how to handle this situation. He knew this was coming, that Dean would probably freak out about the pregnancy. Despite that, he still wasn’t prepared. He pulled the omega up against him, trying to make him scent his neck.

 

“I-It’s gonna hate me, Cas,” it took the alpha a moment to catch on to what Dean was talking about. It broke his heart, watching Dean crumble like this. He could barely stand watching his bold, defiant, attitude riddled omega curl into himself and cry like this. 

 

“No it won’t, Dean. I promise,” Cas assured him. He didn’t know where Dean would get such a thought. 

 

Dean only cried harder, clutching Cas’ jacket as he tried to scent the alpha. Cas could feel something wet and warm against his neck and he couldn’t tell if it was blood or snot but he didn’t care. He wanted to calm Dean down, to get his obviously injured omega to the hospital, and to figure out  _ what the actual fuck _ happened in his absence.


	11. Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the hospital.

The hospital was different than the one Castiel worked at, it was much bigger and busier. The halls were littered with people, and each room had been occupied. As much as Dean’s bleeding face and injured leg was alarming, they still had to wait a good forty-five minutes until the doctor called his name. During that time, Dean complained frequently, telling Cas he didn’t need to go to the doctors. All the while the omega was plastered to his side. Cas couldn’t tell if he was still in shock about the pup or worried about it. He only took the omega’s body and wrapped it close to his. If there was anything that would help Dean it was following his omega instinct, and right now that meant clutching onto his alpha and taking deep breaths of his scent.

 

“You’re a doctor, why can’t you just look me over and tell me if I’m good to go or not,” Dean whined.

 

“I did look you over and I came to the conclusion that we needed to come here,” the alpha said. “You need to get imaging done, and make sure your leg isn’t fractured.”

 

“I don’t think it would be my leg that’s the problem,” Dean said, sighing at the ache of his body. “That son of a bitch tried to kick my knee in.”

 

Cas let out a growl at the thought of his older brother hurting Dean, “I’m going to cut his fucking knot off.” 

 

“Mmm,” Dean said with a smirk, “I love it when you swear. All alpha and growly, it’s hot.” He shifted against Cas yet again, nose tucked right up against the alpha. He could scented him through the fading scent blockers, it was mostly anger and concern, but there was a tinge of pure Cas in there somewhere and Dean could smell it.

 

“Dean, this is hardly the place or time,” Cas said. He still sounded angry, but Dean knew it wasn’t directed at him. He was mad at Lucifer, Dean could see his fists clenched, knuckles white with effort. 

 

Well, one of them was. Cas’ right hand was not. It was blue and green with bruises, dried blood and scabs forming over his knuckles. Dean cleared his throat as he sat up, “Cas, what the hell happened to your hand?” He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it earlier.

 

Cas sighed, looking at it as if the wounds had just appeared on his hand, “You’re not the only one who ran into one of my brothers on their way to the bathroom…”

 

Dean nodded, not sure what to say. Cas was scary when he wanted to be, “So… did it make you feel any better?” 

 

Cas shook his head, “Maybe a little bit. It didn’t undo anything, but it needed to be done.”

 

“You didn’t kill him, right?” Dean asked a little warily. The last thing they needed was to go to court and try to explain their clusterfuck of a family.

 

Cas shook his head again, “Broke his nose, couple of fingers.” Okay, Cas can be REALLY scary when he wanted to be. 

 

Dean took a deep breath. Something inside of him felt safer than he had before, like what Cas said proved to him that the alpha could protect him. He told himself he didn’t need protection, but as he stared as Cas’ bruised fist he realized that just because he didn’t need it doesn’t mean he didn’t want it.

 

“Dean Winchester,” a perky young beta dressed in scrubs announced his name from the hallway. Cas stood up before him, pulling Dean along as the girl lead them to their room. She eyed the omega with a touch of concern. Dean knew why, of course, he looked like someone had just gone over him with a bat. He could feel blood drying on his face and matting in his hair. Cas tried his best to hold up the limping omega, but Dean was being difficult about it.

 

“Cas, stop, I’m fine. I can walk,” he insisted, simultaneously pushing the alpha away and then leaning back in to scent him once more.

 

Cas glared at him, “You are not fine, Dean.” The omega rolled his eyes as he entered a small, white room. It smelled of scent blockers and sterilization. Dean turned his nose at the smell, sitting in one of the chairs to the side of the room. Cas sat down next to him and gave the nurse a small smile.

 

“Alright, it says here you have a head and leg injury. We’re gonna take your blood pressure, heart rate, and some blood and then send you down to radiology to get some x-rays. Sound good?” From one medical professional to the other, Castiel could tell the beta was using her best sympathetic-helpful voice. As a surgeon, he had used the tone many times before.

 

“I should mention, though I wrote it on the form” Castiel interrupted. “Dean is pregnant. We haven’t been able to make an appointment yet.” Dean chuckled nervously beside him, still not used to the words pregnant and Dean being used in the same sentence.

 

“Oh, yes,” she said as she looked over the notes. “Says it right here. Once you’ve gotten x-rays done and we can see that you don’t have any further damage other than some superficial wounds, we’ll get one of our techs to come down and have a look.” Dean squirmed at the idea of getting an ultrasound. He didn’t want anyone but Cas to touch him.

 

She made him change into a hospital gown, backless and dressed in blue polka dots. He refused to take off his underwear. ‘ _ The only person who gets to see my ass is him _ ’, he had said to the nurse as he pointed to the blushing alpha.

 

“What, are these thing fuckin’ universal or something? I don’t think I’ve ever been to a hospital that had different colored ones,” Dean studied the pattern of the gown, a frown plastered on his face.

 

“Same ones at the hospital back home,” Cas confirmed. 

 

“Alright, I’m going to take a sample of your blood now,” Dean only flashed a brief smile and nodded. She worked quickly, writing all the information she collected onto a clipboard. She warned of a pinch before getting his blood, he shook his head with a laugh, not even flinching as the needle broke his skin. He had gotten plenty of stitches in his life, needles were nothing to be scared of anymore.

 

Another doctor, an alpha male, came in with a kit for stitches. He tore open an antibacterial wipe and began rubbing the blood off of the omega’s head. Dean leaned back away from him, displeased with the proximity of another alpha, “Mr.Winchester, I need you to be still so I can properly stitch up your wound.” Dean nodded, trying his best to stay still. A couple minutes passed and it was clear the alpha was getting fed up with every nervous twitch and pull Dean made.

 

“Get me some dental floss and a fish hook and I’ll do it my damn self,” Dean spat. It wouldn’t be the first time. The omega learned how to do it from his father, who ironically, was usually the cause for his wounds.

 

“I can, uh, I can do it,” Cas intervened. “I’m a surgeon, I can give him the stitches.” There was a bite to his voice, he didn’t like the way the alpha was talking to his omega. 

 

Despite his professional judgment, the doctor pulled back. He moved the kit over to Castiel. Dean was much easier to deal with as Cas worked on his face, giving him six stitches in total on his forehead. Dean winced, even through the numbing solution it still hurt.

 

After they were done with that, the young beta nurse came into the room telling them they prepared the radiology appointment.

 

“Radiology is on the second floor, go on down and tell them your name and they’ll take some quick pictures. I’m gonna go get this to the lab and get an ultrasound tech up here,” Cas nodded at the beta with a smile. He stood up, holding out a hand for the omega. Dean rolled his eyes and batted it away as he took up with a groan. “If you’ll give me just a sec, I can go and get you a wheelchair.”

 

“Thank y-”

 

“ _ No, _ ” Dean interrupted his mate. “I would rather walk on a possibly broken knee than have his asshole pushing me around in one of those things. I’m good, I can walk,” he insisted. His mate rolled his eyes at the comment.

 

“ _ Dean.” _

 

_ “Cas.” _

 

They stared at each other for a long moment, the beta nurse standing awkwardly between them. She gave Dean a sympathetic smile, “We can’t have a pregnant omega walking around with an injury like this. You could cause more harm to yourself or a number of other things, and the hospital doesn’t like to risk liabilities like that.”

 

Cas nodded at the omega, “Listen to the nurse, Dean. Please?”

 

Dean huffed and sat back down on the chair,  _ “Fine.” _

 

The nurse grabbed the wheelchair quickly, Dean reluctantly sat down in it as he whined at the alpha, “But Cas, _ my ego. _ ” Cas laughed at that, unable to hold back a chuckle as he pushed the omega into the elevator. 

 

The second floor looked much like the first and third, Dean thought. It all had the same pristine white walls and rooms, bathrooms placed in the same exact spot on every floor. Cas followed the signs bolted on the walls for directions, pushing Dean around until they found the front desk of the radiology.

 

He looked at the old, omega woman sitting behind the counter. “We’re getting x-rays for Dean Winchester,” he told the lady. Her eyes moved nervously between Dean and Cas’ fist. Dean knew what it looked like to her.

 

“Sure thing…” she turned to the computer in front of her, typing in a few things. She gave Cas a weak smile, “Third door on your right, room four. Dr.Mosely is already in there.” Cas nodded awkwardly, noticing the omega’s hesitance.

 

He pushed Dean into a large room. It was dark, with a table off to the side and a large fancy looking contraption that Dean guessed was the x-ray machine. A dark-haired beta looked up to them, “Winchester?” Dean and Cas nodded, “Great, I’m Dr.Mosely but you can call me Missouri. If I could get you to come lay up on this table, Dean?”

 

Dean stood up carefully, grunting as he limped over to the table. Cas hovered over him, a hand reached out to the omega should he need it.

 

“Careful, now,” the beta said. Dean scooted up onto the table with a sigh. Missouri covered half of his body with a heavy blanket, leaving his knee out. Cas stared at it, swollen and purple and entirely his brother's fault. He didn’t know what Lucifer was thinking, surely he must have been plastered. She turned around, giving Cas a sweet smile, “I’m gonna need you to wait outside, just for a sec while I take the pictures.”

 

Cas nodded, and left the room. Dean was nervous to see him go, he knew the alpha right outside the door  _ but still. _

 

“Won’t be more than a minute,” she assured the omega. She walked behind the separating wall. He could hear her pressing buttons and the whirring of the machine. “So, what happened?”

 

“Uhm, Cas has a pretty messed up family. His brother got too drunk and… well, here I am,” Dean answered, trying his best to not relive the events. 

 

She came out from around the wall to adjust his leg, “I’m assuming the worried alpha out there is Cas?”

 

“Yup,” Dean waited out the last couple minutes as she took the last x-rays. After they were done she pulled the blanket off Dean and let him sit up, opening the door to let Cas in. 

 

“Alright, well I will take a look at those when they upload and then send them to your doctor,” Missouri said.

 

Dean grumbled as Cas urged him into the wheelchair again. They made their way back up to the room, when they arrived an omega in a lab coat was sitting at the counter. Dean saw the ultrasound machine next to the exam table, a tube of something on the tray next to it. He could feel his heart pounding loud and fast in his chest.

 

“Hello, I’m Dr.Hester. I’ll be doing your ultrasound today,” she smiled at the omega, and then at Cas. 

“Castiel,” the alpha shook her hand. “This is Dean.”

 

She asked Dean a bunch of invading questions about his heats, hormones, and symptoms. The omega answered them, clearly uncomfortable. Cas answered any questions he didn’t with a polite nod.

 

“Do you know if you’re going to keep it or not yet?” The omega asked him. He wasn’t expecting this question. “You have time, if you haven’t made a decision yet so don’t feel pressured.”

 

Cas looked at him, face blank of anything but curiosity. Dean couldn’t tell what he wanted.

 

“...Uhm I’m - we’re, I guess - keeping it…” he said, looking at Cas. The alpha smiled, his hand gripping Dean’s knee. 

 

“Okay, congratulations then,” she said with a smile. “Can I get you up on the table, Dean?” She asked, flicking the machine on. 

 

“See, I told you it was a good idea to keep my underwear on,” Dean smirked at the alpha. He tried to joke despite how nervous he was. He lifted the gown to reveal his stomach, “It would have been awkward for me to have to get dressed for this, and God forbid I flash the poor doctor.”

 

“ _ Dean, _ ” Cas said as he stared at his mate. 

 

The doctor only laughed, “You two are cute.” She poured a fair amount of clear gel onto Dean’s stomach, “Sorry it’s cold.” She picked up the wand and placed it face down in the center of his stomach, moving it in small circles.

 

It was a minute or so before she said anything, studying the picture. Cas could tell what he was looking at, Dean couldn’t. It was just a mess of black and white to him. She stopped moving the wand and pointed to the screen, “That little bean right there is your pup.”

 

Dean eyes were wide as he stared at it. That thing was  _ inside _ him. Growing bigger and bigger every day, feeding off of him. And eventually, he would have to push the damn thing out, _ “Holy shit.”  _ He never expected to be sitting here, cold gel smeared all over his stomach as he watched his pups heartbeat, “Cas, look at that fuckin’ alien in me.”

 

The doctor laughed, “I’m not sure I’ve ever gotten that reaction before.”

 

“It’s not an alien, Dean,” Cas dismissed the omega’s comment. His eyes focused on the screen.

 

“Oooh, this is my favorite part,” she flicked a button on the machine and loud rhythmic whooshing filled the air. “That’s your pup’s heartbeat. It’s strong, healthy. I would say you’re about eight weeks along. Looks like you two are gonna be having a summer baby.”

 

The young beta nurse returned to the room, smiling at the doctor and couple. She handed Dr.Hester a file. The omega pulled her gloves off and took a look at what she was given.

 

“Okay, your x-rays came back and it looks like you don’t have any fractures. You’re gonna need to keep off of it, though. We’ll send you with a brace and some crutches,” she said. She handed him a paper towel to wipe his stomach off. “Do you want pictures?”

 

Cas nodded quickly, “Please.” She went and grabbed them for the couple, leaving them alone in the room.

 

“You want to keep it?” Castiel asked hesitantly. Dean had a bad reaction to the pregnancy originally, only hours before he was crying in Castiel’s lap.

 

“I mean… might as well, right? We’re mated, we have house… I don’t see why not. Other than the fact that you’re probably going to have to teach me how to be a parent because I was already a really crappy one to Sammy,” he said with a laugh.

 

Cas frowned, “Sam is at the top of his class at Stanford. He’s one of the most respectful and intelligent alphas I’ve ever met. You weren’t a bad guardian, Dean, you didn’t ruin him. He turned out great because of you.”

 

Dean brushed the alpha’s comment off, “Stop, Cas…”

 

“No, Dean. I don’t understand why you dislike yourself so much,” he just wished Dean could see himself through his eyes. “Your father abused you but you managed to shield Sam. He left you and you took the responsibility, you fed and clothed him for years. You’re paying for his college. Despite everything that’s happened to you, you’re still a good person. You put everyone else before yourself, and in return you hate yourse-”

 

Dr.Hester walked in with a couple small photos in her hand. She handed them to Dean, who inspected them with a smile. Cas wasn’t going to leave this conversation here, he would bring it up again later. Preferably when he and his omega weren’t exhausted and sitting in a hospital in the middle of the night.

 

“Thank you,” the alpha said to the doctor. 

 

She nodded, “Also, here.” She handed him a pair of blue scrubs, “Your clothes have blood on them, and I figured these might be more comfortable than a suit.” She wrapped a brace around the omega’s knee, reminding him to keep it elevated and alternate between hot and cold. He nodded, knowing Cas would make him follow his own doctor instructions.

 

“Thanks, doc,” Dean said. She left the mated couple in the room, giving Dean privacy to get dressed. He changed quickly with the help of Cas concerning his leg.

 

It was another hour or so before they were able to leave, nearing three in the morning. Even then, Cas had to talk them out of making Dean stay through the night, telling them that he was a doctor and could keep an eye on him just fine. It was growing more obvious that Dean was uncomfortable in the scentless building, “Finally. I want to go home.”

 

“Me too,” Cas said as they walked into their hotel room. He threw his phone and keys on the table near the door. He couldn’t wait to get in bed and wrap his hands around his omega. It had been a hard night for the both of them.

 

“Cas?” Dean asked, throwing his crutches to the side as he sat down on the bed. He began to shed clothing slowly, pulling the pants carefully off his hurt knee. “Do you know a Maximus? Lucifer’s kid?”

 

Cas turned to him with a quizzical look, “I’ve met him a couple times. Why?” He couldn’t imagine why the omega would be asking such a random question.

 

“Well, uh,” Dean’s hand wrapped around his thigh nervously. “When Lucifer was pinning me to the wall his son walked into the bathroom. Originally I thought Maximus was going to join in, but he was actually the one that stopped it. He beat the shit out of his father. That’s how I figured it out, he was yelling at Lucifer for injuring a pregnant omega.”

 

Cas took a moment to think about what the omega had just told him. He knew of Maximus, had met him a couple times at family gatherings through the years. He was barely his nephew, Cas only had six years on the kid, “He’s Lucifer’s oldest. Before he met his wife Lilith, he was married to Bela Talbot. They had a falling out after Maximus was born, I haven’t seen her since.”

 

“He had more kids?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, but the other ones he had with Lilith. Four of them, to be exact. My family seems to have a thing about mass procreation. The other ones are younger though, there’s Aalexi, Adelaide, Chantelle, and Clarke.”

 

“And names, your family has some weird names,” Dean commented.

 

Cas nodded as he climbed into bed with the omega. Dean snuggled up against the alpha, breathing in his scent.

 

“I’m glad he intervened, though,” the alpha said. He wrapped his arms around the omega, careful of his knee as he pulled him up against his chest, “I’m glad you want to keep the pup too.”

 

“I know,” Dean smiled, his eyes closed.


	12. Note

Quick question to all of you who are reading this fic: Have I mentioned Meg yet? 

I'm super close to finishing off chapter 12, but I was wondering if I had mentioned her in the story yet. Since I update so slowly I forget who I've talked about and who I haven't, and I'm kinda lazy and don't want to go through the entire fic again to see if I've talked about her yet. So if I have please let me know and I'll change the story accordingly.

New chapter coming out tomorrow!


	13. The Uneasiness of Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another doctor visit, a trip to the store, and an unexpected visitor.

“Dean,” Cas’ fingers threaded through the omega’s hair, whispering softly into his ear. “We need to get going, Dean. I already got everything packed up.” 

 

Dean moaned unhappily in his sleep, turning away from Cas’ touch with a whine. “Just let me sleep Cas,” he dug his head into the pillow, ignoring his mate’s encouragement. “My entire body hurts.”

 

“I can imagine,” the alpha sympathized. “You can sleep on the train.”

 

Dean poked his head up, “Train?” He asked. He assumed they would be taking another plane, something he had been dreading the entire trip.

 

“I um,” Cas fidgeted beneath the omega’s stare. “I figured you had enough stress placed on yourself with this wedding and the pup and everything… I didn’t want to make you get on a plane after everything that happened so I bought train tickets.” The alpha was nervous, looking for Dean’s approval. “It’ll take a little while longer, though.”

 

Dean was more than happy to accompany the alpha on the train ride, but he could admit he was a little upset about it having to take longer to get them home. He missed the smell of their combined scents in the house and the fluffy nest that he had made weeks before they left. Without the comfort of their own room and their own bed and their own scents, Dean had been feeling particularly cranky. He knew now that it was because of the pregnancy, omegas with pup usually spent more time at home and greatly relied on their mates scent.

 

And not being at home was magnifying his morning sickness, he was sure of it.

 

The omega almost whined at the feeling of his stomach revolting. He pushed Cas away and fumbled out of bed with a groan, sprinting to the bathroom. Cas met him at the door, kneeling down next to Dean with a sympathetic look on his face and a hand rubbing his back as the omega emptied his stomach.

 

Yeah, it was definitely magnifying his morning sickness.

 

Cas helped him was up and get dressed, urging the sleepy omega into a taxi. Dean didn’t let go of the alpha until they were actually inside the train, shying away from everyone else’s touch with a whine. An old lady called him out while they were in line to load onto the train, asking him how far along he was.

 

“Uh…” The omega guarded himself as she leaned in to rest a hand on his stomach. 

 

Cas pulled Dean’s head to his shoulder, encouraging the omega to scent him. “He’s eight weeks along,” the alpha answered for Dean. “You’ve got a good nose, most people can’t smell it yet.”

 

The beta nodded, “I know the smell well, I have four pups myself.” Her hand released from the omega’s stomach, giving Cas a smile as she walked onto the train.

 

Cas detached Dean from his side, helping the frazzled omega onto the train. They sat down in a comfortable booth towards the back, secluded from the rest of them. Dean was thankful for the isolation, he was tired and grumpy and clingy today, and he didn’t want to be around anyone but his mate. 

 

Two transfers and over a day and a half later they were on their way home. Castiel helped Dean drag their luggage into a taxi, leaving his car at the airport. He would go and pick it up tomorrow, but right now he wanted to get his mate home as soon as possible. 

 

Dean was tired and miserable. Morning sickness was really starting to get to him and the added train ride wasn’t making it any better. It was a hell of a lot better than having a panic attack on the plane and having to go to the hospital again, though. 

 

They couldn’t get home fast enough, practically running up to the front door with their luggage. Cas fumbled with the keys as Dean excitedly awaited returning to their nest. He whined at the alpha impatiently when he dropped the keys, “For a surgeon, you don’t have very steady hands, Cas.”

 

“Hush, Dean,” Cas said playfully with a smile. He leaned down to pick up the abandoned keys, this time taking almost no time at all to unlock the door and stroll inside.

 

Both the alpha and omega took a deep breath as they entered the house. It smelled of their combined scents, along with the distinctive smell of home and the slight scent of Cas’ friend Meg, an alpha that he had met at the hospital when he first moved to North Dakota. She was a lot to handle, very snarky and in-your-face, but she had taken a liking to Castiel and vice versa.

 

Other than the extra alphas scent, Dean welcomed the smell of their home. He could feel himself calm down within the minute they walked through the door. The omega knew now why so many other people made such a big deal about nesting when you mate. He knew having a place to come back to that smelled of home and happiness was crucial to his mental stability now. Whether it was the fault of the pup or his mating, he did not know.

 

Whatever calmness he was feeling when he entered the home was nothing compared to how he was feeling the minute his body sunk into their nest. The omega let out a content sigh, his hand subconsciously moving to his stomach. He sniffed the blankets and pillows around him as he drew small circles on the pup with his fingertips.

 

Castiel flashed him a smiled of admiration, relieved the omega was finding peace with the scent and feel of their bed. It must have been an alpha thing, but the sight of his omega so happy made him swell with pride. He still felt bad for subjecting him to his awful family and the events that followed. Dean of all people didn’t deserve that treatment, especially with Castiel’s baby growing inside him.

 

“I can tell you’re thinking about it,” Dean said. His hand stopped moving as he situated himself to stare at the alpha, one hand propped under his ear to hold his head up. Cas stared at his wounds, the gash on his face and the nasty bruises that littered his body. “Stop it, Cas. I’m fine, remember?”

 

“You’re not fine, Dean.” The alpha shook his head, “Resilient? Yes. Strong? Very. But you are not fine.” Maybe he should have known better than to take Dean to see his family. He knew his family would act poorly, yet he still brought the omega. This was his fault.

 

Maybe Dean wouldn’t want to be with him anymore now that the omega had met his family. They were reason enough to leave and he knew it. Dean deserved another alpha, one that could take care of him and protect him from the abuse of his own family. It disgusted Castiel to think of another alpha’s hands on his omega’s body, but he knew Dean deserved better than him.

 

He knew Dean could smell the sadness and anger on him and it made him feel even worse. He finally brought the poor omega home to his nest and the first thing he does it ruin it with his own distressed scent.

 

A warm hand clapped down on his forearm. Cas’ eyes flicked up to meet Dean’s, his expression was a mix of seriousness and sympathy. The omega was practically naked, wearing only his usual pair of boxers in preparation for sleep.

 

“Stop that,” Dean demanded. He could smell the rejection in Cas’ scent, along with his stress and worry. “I’m not going anywhere, Alpha.” He made sure to use the name, hoping it would help Cas regain his sense of ownership over him.

 

“My family has caused you nothing but pain,” Cas said with a pitiful frown. “How can you forgive me for what they have done, for what they have put you through? Not to mention the danger they put you and the pup through.” He shied away from the omega, ashamed and embarrassed.

 

“You didn’t do anything to me,” Dean assured the alpha. “You’ve done everything you can. Maximus beat the shit out of his father and I stabbed Michael. Not to mention the fact that you took on Michael too,” he leaned into the omega. “You protected me, you protected  _ us _ . That’s all I want, for the pup to be safe.”

 

Cas’ hand reached to Dean’s abdomen, his palm resting flat on the omega’s stomach. The alpha’s eyes closed, head resting on Dean’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry they touched you.” 

 

The alpha felt fingers slip into his hair, “Doesn’t matter. Your touch is the only one that matters. I’m  _ yours _ , alpha.”

 

\-------

 

Cas insisted they schedule Dean’s first pregnancy check-up as soon as possible the following morning. He knew an OB/GYN that Dean would probably like, and set up an appointment for early next week. 

 

Dean had fought him at first, “Didn’t I just get a check-up?” Wasn’t the hospital trip in Virginia enough?

 

“Yes, but that was unrelated. You need to go and get some more testing done and make a plan for the pregnancy. This is your first child, Dean. There is a lot to prepare for,” Castiel had insisted.

 

So here they were, sitting in the waiting room of a small clinic in the hospital. Dean was tapping his foot anxiously with Castiel waiting patiently beside him.

 

“Stop fussing so much, Dean. There’s nothing to worry about,” Castiel supplied. He squeezed the omega’s knee in hopes of easing some of the anxiety wafting off him. 

 

“Yes, there is,” Dean argued. “What if there’s something wrong with it? I drank a lot growing up, that’s probably done a number on my body. I even smoked there for a few years when I was a teen. I’m not all that responsible about how I eat, and I have no idea how I’m in as good of shape as I am right now,” Dean spouted out the words frantically. “I’m mean I’m not _ that  _ great looking, you’ve got me beat by that one and… oh god, the pup is totally gonna make me fat. I hadn’t even thought about that-”

 

“You’re not going to be fat, Dean. You’re pregnant, gaining weight is a good thing. The pup needs you to gain weight,” Cas said. “And there’s nothing wrong with our pup, she or he will be fine if we do everything the doctor asks of us.”

 

Dean didn’t believe him, but he dropped it for now. There was nothing to worry about until there was something to worry about, meaning he wasn’t going to let himself get all worked up until he knew what he should be scared of. 

 

“Dean Winchester?” A short, male omega called his name, smiling softly as Dean stood up, Castiel in toe, and walked towards him. 

 

Dean followed the omega through the halls, leading him into a small room with a bed and two chairs. The nurse placed his clipboard on the counter next to the seat and turned around, “My name is Zach,” he introduced himself to the alpha and omega. “First thing’s first, we’re going to go get your weight. Leave your shoes and anything else here with your alpha.”

 

Dean shoved his shoes off and handed his sweatshirt and phone to Cas. The nurse smiled at him, “We’re just going to be right down the hall.” The alpha smiled at him and nodded, sitting down in one of the vacant seats in the corner of the room.

 

Dean followed the omega down a couple of twisty hallways leading to a tall scale.

 

“Alright, just step onto the platform down there,” the nurse instructed. Dean followed his directions and climbed onto it, watching as the omega fiddled with the small piece of plastic at the top of the machine before writing down some numbers on his clipboard. “Very good,” the omega praise unnecessarily. Dean assumed it was probably because of how many nervous omegas that came into the clinic, pregnant and scared and all on their own.

 

Dean took a step off the scale with a smile. “That it?” He asked nicely, turning to the omega.

 

“Yep!” Zach confirmed, “Oh, and by law we have to ask: Are you alright with your alpha being in the room for this prenatal exam? If not, we can come up with a number of excuses to remove him from the room without him knowing you requested it.”

 

Dean nodded, “No, it’s fine. I want him in there with me.” He frowned, “I appreciate it though, I can’t imagine how many omega’s you run into whose lives depend on their alpha leaving the room. It’s kind of a fucked up world for us.”

 

It was true. Some omegas were left without a choice in the world. Taking their alpha out of the room would give an abused or repressed omega a chance to get out or rid themselves of the increased burden of having a pup with an unwanted mate. It gave omegas a chance to ask for and receive the necessary help that they needed.

 

“You wouldn’t believe,” the omega said sadly. He shook his head, “But I’m glad that’s not the case with yours. Dr. Masters told me he’s a good one so I wasn’t worried, but I have to ask just in case.”

 

Dean nodded, following the omega back into the small room. Castiel looked up expectantly as they entered it, eyes following his omega back to the seat next to him.

 

Zach reached into the desk of the counter to grab a large piece of velcroed fabric with a cord attached to it. “I’m going to take your blood pressure and heart rate and then the doctor will be in.”

 

Dean stuck his hand out to the nurse, letting him wrap the piece of fabric around his arm. He felt it squeeze his arm as the omega added pressure to it, relieved as the grip released after a moment or so.

 

After that the nurse wrapped his hand around Dean’s wrist and counted his heart rate. Cas was familiar with the process, having done it countless times in his profession before. He wrote something down on his clipboard and then handed Dean a piece of paper, “I’m just going to have you fill that out, and then the doctor will be in shortly.”

 

The young omega walked out of the room and Dean began answering the questions he was given. 

 

“When was my last heat?” He asked Cas, hoping the alpha would have a good time reference. He never paid attention to dates, and he was too out of synch with his heats because of the suppressants he was using.

 

“Nine weeks ago,” Cas supplied helpfully. “You’re about two months along.”

 

_ Are you using any birth control methods? If so, which ones? _

 

He scrambled to remember the name of the suppressants and birth control pills he was using, jotting them down as they resurfaced in his mind.

 

_ Do you have any medication allergies? _

 

Nope.

 

_ Do you have or your family have a history of miscarriages? _

 

Nope.

 

_ Have you had an abortion in the past? _

 

The omega knew Cas was looking over his shoulder at the answers. He gave an awkward sideways glance before his eyes returned to the sheet in his hand.

 

Yes.

 

_ Do you have any STDs? _

 

Nope.

 

_ List any history of hospitalization in the past ten years: _

 

  1. Broken arm
  2. Stitches
  3. Concussion
  4. Stitches
  5. Broken rib
  6. Stitches
  7. Stitches
  8. …
  9. …



 

The list went on as Dean blushed. He didn’t really see why all of this was necessary or if he should be putting down everything but he did, sacrificing the knowledge for the sake of his pup.

 

“Dean…” Cas spoke up, his voice soft and sad.

 

“Shut it, Cas. I’m just answering the damn questions.” He didn’t want the alpha’s own questions or comments regarding the answers, he just wanted to get this appointment done with.

 

A couple minutes of awkward silence later came jiggling of the doorknob and a brunette alpha walking into the room.

 

Dean recognized her scent immediately, “Meg.”

 

The alpha smiled at Cas and put her things down on the counter.

 

“Why hello there Clarence, I see you brought your sweet little thing on up here for an appointment,” she gave Dean a devilish smile. “Now, I can’t tell you how shocked I was just to learn my boy had gotten mated, and a pup? That one was a real surprise. But I understand why now, he is delectable.”

 

Dean scoffed at the blatant flirtation, but smile nonetheless. The girl had a spark to her that the omega liked.

 

“I’m Dr. Masters, but you’ll be calling me Meg.” 

 

Her hand reached out and Dean took it in his own, nodding with a smile, “I’m Dean.”

 

“I know.” She smirked at the man and took the sheet from him, glancing down at his answers. She nodded in confirmation to herself and typed some things into a small laptop that she had placed on the counter. “Okay, I got some more questions for you.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes with an exasperated huff but gave Meg his attention.

 

“I know there’s a lot of them. The next trip will be way quicker, promise.” Dean was thankful for that, “I just have a few. Okay, first things first, have you experienced any bleeding, spotting, cramping, anything of that nature?”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“Morning sickness?”

 

Cas sat up straight, “Yes, a lot. I was hoping to see if we could get some anti-nausea medication for him. Peppermint tea and ginger root can only help so much.”

 

“Sure thing, I’ll type it up to be prescribed,” Meg said. “Are you taking any prenatal vitamins yet?”

 

Dean shook his head, “Yeah, I didn’t know if that was prescribed or I bought it in the store or what, and I’ve only known about the thing for like a week so…” Meg gave him an amused smile.

 

“You can do either. The prescribed ones are generally a bit stronger about folic acid and iron, which are important in pregnancy, but there isn’t a huge difference between them and over the counter ones.” 

 

Cas insisted they get the prescribed ones, and though Dean fought the part where Meg said they were more expensive, he gave in and let her add it to the list. He wanted his pup healthy.

 

He had some blood drawn to check for a series of things, and after that Meg insisted they do a pap smear. Dean dreaded this part but he went along and let the alpha do her thing, thankful when it was over.

 

“Alrighty then, Dean. I’ll call you with the results of the blood tests, but I’m sure everything will turn up fine. You’re a young, healthy omega so your pregnancy has a good chance of running smoothly.” Dean was happy to hear that, he had heard a lot of rumors that male omegas had a harder pregnancy than others. 

 

“I thought male omegas had high-risk pregnancies a lot of the time,” Dean said. It was more of a question than a statement. 

 

“Technically yes, but that isn’t because their bodies aren’t designed to have pups as well as females. It’s usually because of the situations the omegas are in. Stress can greatly impact a pregnancy, and a lot of male omegas spend their lives with either abusive alphas or people that bought them and treat them like human incubators… but I don’t really think you have anything to worry about with this one.” Meg grinned at Cas, “He’s a total dork and he talks like an idiot but he’s a good alpha.”

 

“Eloquently put, Meg.” Cas glared at his friend. Dean smiled at them, he was glad to know the alpha had some friends, especially ones as real and human as Meg. Mostly he was happy to know he knew people other than his awful family.

 

“Though I will say, male omegas generally have increased mornings sickness. We’ve also seen that males omegas are prone to a stronger increase in libido because you have a more drastic hormone change in the pregnancy process and because you will be … so have fun with that.”

 

Dean blushed and nodded, trying desperately not to leak slick at the thought of Castiel pounding into him, filling him up and fucking him deeper and harder and fas-

 

“Okay,” Dean replied. Both his and Cas’ faces were blank but the omega could tell he was thinking about it too.

 

With the wedding and the pup and everything else… it had been almost two weeks since they actually had sex and his skin had been crawling the past couple of days. He felt clingy and irritable and oh so very horny.

 

“Any other questions?” Meg asked, packing a few papers into a folder and standing up.

 

“When will I start getting fat?” Dean asked. He felt like his stomach was already swelling a bit, but he might have just been superstitious. He also needed to know when he would have to start telling people. Or, shit, would he even be able to cover it up? Ellen would no doubt smell it on him the minute he walked into the Roadhouse, and same with Sam.

 

“Dean, I told you: You are not going to be fat, you’re pregnant-”

 

“Yes, yes, Cas. I know, but still.”

 

“Twelve to sixteen weeks, usually. But after doing the examination, I think you’ll probably start showing closer to twelve weeks.” Shit, he might as well just tell everyone. His smell was already potent enough. “That’s also when I want I want you back in here, one month from now. It says here you got an ultrasound done in Virginia, I’m going to be doing your second one next visit. You can schedule it at the front desk.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” the omega said. 

 

The doctor left the two of them in the room to pack up their things and head to the front of the building. Dean threw his jacket on and Cas put the pamphlets Meg had given them in his coat pocket. The both of them headed up to the front desk and scheduled an appointment for next month.

 

Cas wrote the date down in his phone to make sure he had the time off of work, Dean doing the same once he climbed into the car.

 

“Well that was boring,” Dean said, breaking the silence that had built up. “I mean, I like your friend. Meg’s pretty cool. But she didn’t really do anything different than what I had to go through last week other than the fuckin.. pap smear.”

 

Cas glanced at him sympathy in his eyes, he knew Dean didn’t like being put in places that made him feel vulnerable. Unfortunately, the omega would have to put up with a lot of it for the remainder of the pregnancy.

 

“Why do I even have to get one of those? I thought that was only for girls,” Dean grumbled.

 

“Dean, as an omega you should have been getting one every three years or so since you presented,” the alpha’s eyes flashed over to him once more.

 

“I wouldn’t know, this is the first time I’ve ever even really been to an omega clinic except for when I go and get my birth control and suppressants and stuff.” They didn’t have insurance growing up and there was no money in the budget to spend on Dean’s omega needs. He learned to make do with what he had: fingers instead of a knot-toy, toilet paper instead of slick pads, and crappy internet research and hopefulness that everything was okay instead of going to the doctor.

 

To be honest, Dean might have been a little bit self-conscious about his lack of knowledge on the front of his own body. It made him feel a little bit stupid to have a mate with a Ph.D. and not even have his high school diploma, not to mention the alpha’s constant medical corrections.

 

“Hey,” Cas spoke softly as he drove. “I’m sorry. I’m not lecturing you, I just… want you to be healthy and take care of yourself… Or more like  _ I _ want to take care of  _ you _ .” He smiled, “I’m told I am quite the no-it-all, I apologize.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I should know this stuff but I just… don’t, I guess,” Dean said defeatedly.

 

“It’s not your fault, you should have had some type of omega mentor to teach you. Instead, you were left alone to raise a kid and figure it out on your own.” Cas spoke the words with a distinctive angry chill. The alpha hadn’t even met Dean’s father and yet he hated the man with a burning passion and wished him nothing but the worst in life. Should he be alive, that is. He wasn’t actually sure if Dean knew that or not.

 

Dean didn’t say anything, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to defend or condemn his father’s actions. He knew John could have done better in his parenting, but the man was still his father.

 

Cas sighed, relaxing back in his seat with a defeated look on his face, “I apologize again, Dean. It’s not my place to judge your family, it’s just… you deserve better.”

 

Dean wished he could tell Cas that wasn’t true, that he was the one that deserved better. Better than a broken omega with trust issues and an unexpected bun in the oven. But the Cas was stuck with him now and weirdly enough, the alpha seemed fond of him.

 

“It’s fine, Cas. My dad was a deadbeat, I don’t even know where he is right now.” He laughed bitterly, it was just like his old man to leave for an extended length of time without so much as a note to indicate where he was. “... I want pie.” He added, changing the subject.

 

“We can get you some when we stop by the store to get your prescriptions. What kind of pie do you want?” The alpha seemed amused at Dean’s request, and maybe thankful for the change of subject.

 

“Apple,” the omega supplied. “Been thinkin’ about it all day.” He was starving, which was weird considering it had only been an hour or two since he ate breakfast. He blamed it on the pregnancy. Of course, the pup was making him hungry, the little bean was stealing his energy 24/7.

 

“Maybe Ellen will make you some more pies when you get back to the Roadhouse.” Dean smiled at the idea.

 

“Fuck yes, I should text Jo.”

 

\-------

 

It ended up taking over an hour to get Dean’s anti-nausea pills and prenatal vitamins as well as buying pie and some items for dinner. Cas was a little worried about his mate, the omega looked tired and miserable as they checked out.

 

“You okay, Baby?” He asked Dean. He got close to the omega, eyebrows furrowed as he scented the man. “You smell off.”

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Jus’ feel a little sick,” he took a deep breath. He had been feeling the harder side of morning sickness lately. “Why do they call it morning sickness when it’s actually all day sickness?”

 

Dean grabbed a ginger ale from the small fridge next them and placed it on the conveyor belt, taking deep breaths as he fought to keep the content of his stomach in place. He couldn’t wait until this part of the pregnancy was over. He had heard that some omegas experience puking all throughout their pregnancy, and Dean dearly hoped that wasn’t the case for him.

 

In a final attempt at controlling the urge to vomit, he scooted up to Cas. The alpha only pulled him in with a strong arm, letting the omega’s head nestle between his chin and shoulder. 

 

“I didn’t even think it was possible to be tired and hungry and nauseous all at the same time but here I am,” Dean whispered into his neck. He didn’t move from where he clung to the alpha, letting Cas work around him as he paid for the groceries. 

  
  


Dean was thankful to get home, it smelled good in the house. He started to feel better after he scarfed down the pie they bought, now laying on the couch with his head in Cas’ lap. The alpha smelled good, really good. Dean was starting to think maybe his scent was changing too, not to fit the pups scent, but to please his mate.

 

As his urge to puke diminished and he continued to scent the alpha, only one thing was on his mind.

 

“You know, Cas, I liked your friend today,” Dean said. He smiled up at the surgeon, “Meg seemed pretty cool.”

 

“Yeah? I met her when I first moved here, she was visiting the hospital with one of her patients and we had lunch together.” He smiled fondly, “She thought I was weird, but we clicked I guess.” The alpha chuckled, “She was a little disappointed when she figured out I was gay.”

 

“Mmm, what a waste,” Dean said. “She’s hot, I would have tried my damndest to hook up with her if I was put in that position…” He knew he was teasing the alpha, testing the man’s limits.

 

He knew he had done it when he heard a low growl emit from Cas’ mouth, “You think so, Dean?” Cas’ voice was low and hard, an edge of arousal present, “You think she would knot you better, Dean?”

 

The omega whined at the mention of a knot.

 

“Why didn’t you go after her then, huh?” The alpha asked. His hand ran down the side of Dean’s body, fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt. He was posturing where he sat, eyebrows raised high with a hint of dominance displayed on his face. “Is it because you can’t, Dean? Your body knows better, doesn’t it? Knows you’re  _ mine.” _

 

“Yeah Cas? Show me, then. Please, alpha, show me I’m yours. Wanna be yours.” Dean crawled up the alphas body, climbing into his lap with a whine. 

 

“You _ are _ mine,” the alpha confirmed. “Gonna knot you so-”

 

There was a furious knocking at the door, interrupting Cas mid-sentence. Dean could have cried at the feeling of his alpha letting go of him, feeling empty as he sat on the couch alone. 

 

“ _ Cas, _ ” he whined. Their visitor could not be more inconvenient. His skin itched with arousal and anxiety, the omega wanted to cry or scream or punch someone. He felt tired but horny, hungry but sick, and needy but irritable and overwhelmed. 

 

Cas hoped it was just a salesman or a priest, someone easy to deal with so he could back to his omega’s needs as soon as possible. With an exasperated sigh, listening to his mate’s whines from across the room, he opened the door, gasping at what he saw.

 

“Maximus?”

 

A young alpha stood nervously at their doorstep. His lips trembled, face littered with little cuts and bruises.

 

“Oh thank God, Cas, you need to help me,” he said frantically. “My father’s going to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 went down when I was trying to publish this chapter yesterday, so I'm sorry for the wait. Thank you for reading, I never expected people to be this supporting this fic so much! I have the whole plan of the story laid out and it's been way easier to write now, so I hope to finish it within a couple of months. I think the whole story will be around 30-35 chapters and over 100k, so get ready!
> 
> If you like my work or have a prompt of your own, come visit my Tumblr at greeneyedsourwolf!


	14. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some art as my apology for making you guys wait so long for an update.

**Dean isn't this far along yet, but I figured I would give you guys a fluffy sneak peek into the future with Dean and a curious Alexander.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see any of my other art, check out my tumblr at [greeneyedsourwolf](https://greeneyedsourwolf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
